New Beginnings
by VSBreeWest
Summary: Post-war: Harry has recently become the new DADA professor. His hope is to blossom a relationship with Severus Snape, but will it be as easy as just that? Snape/Harry slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all! Taking a little break from my previous story (hit writer's block) and bringing you this little gem I thought up recently due to such an overwhelming request to continue "To Protect".

Chapter One

It had been a couple years since the demise of Voldemort and his merry band of Death Eaters. Harry had since developed an understanding about himself; he no longer felt the so called passion he had felt before the war with Ginny. Instead, their relationship had grown rather platonic and only six months after the war, they split ways as lovers and instead became the closest of friends.

"Did you reply to the Headmistress?" Ginny asked over tea one morning.

"Not yet," Harry replied sheepishly. "It seems a little odd that Snape would be recommending me for the DADA position when it is all he's ever wanted to teach."

"Maybe because you only defeated the darkest wizard to have ever existed, perhaps?" she teased. "I mean, you have been corresponding with Professor Snape since our leaving Hogwarts, correct? You no longer despise each other, isn't that true?"

"Well yeah," Harry agreed hesitantly, "but I hardly think that makes us friends – more like acquaintances. I think he just feels indebted to me since I saved him from Nagini's bite. I definitely know he felt indebted to my mother. I think, maybe, this is his way of somehow making things up to me."

Ginny set her cup aside with a small look that spoke of the oncoming lecture. Harry sighed and set aside his cup as well, prepared to listen to the same lecture these conversations would often lead to.

"When are you going to stop making up excuses for why you can't be close to Professor Snape, Harry?" She questioned angrily. "I know that you want to ignore these growing feelings that you have for him, but isn't it about time you face them, and him for that matter, head on? You should take the offer and go get that dark, sarcastic dungeon bat."

He laughed minutely before smiling softly at his friend. "It's not that simple, Gin. I can't just storm through there and say, 'we should be mates!' to Snape. I have never seen the man laugh, but he might be thoroughly tempted to should I have such an outburst."

"Well, it's not as if you have ulterior motives…" she trailed off and then winked. "Actually, you sort of do, don't you?"

Harry's face flushed with heat at the suggestive eyes that Ginny was fixing him with. "I…I would never act on them. Y-you know that. Besides, even I don't know what these feelings are. I haven't really felt this way for anyone else, Gin."

There was a twinkle in her eyes befitting of Dumbledore himself. "Of course, Harry. Accept the offer. Stop sitting idly by."

And that is how Harry had come to be the newest addition of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry faculty.

"The school year is to commence in two weeks' time," Headmistress McGonagall stated simply. "I have given you a few of the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's curriculums to aide you with yours. Use the next two weeks to get your syllabus together and any possible materials. Should you need anything, I am always available. Professor Snape has also generously offered to aide you over the next few weeks with anything you might not understand."

"Thank you, Headmistress." Harry smiled at his previous Head of House with a fondness that was returned immediately with her own smile.

"I think it appropriate you call me Minerva, Harry. I am truly grateful for your acceptance of the position." Her spectacles glistened as she fashioned him with a gaze that only intensified the feelings of welcome Harry was already feeling being back in the home he once knew all those years ago. Harry was suddenly unable to keep his own smile at bay.

"Thank you, Minerva. I look forward to being a part of the staff here."

There was a sharp knock at the door before Severus Snape was entering in his usual billow of robes – as if there was always some sort of stray breeze to give them flight at any given moment. He was just as imposing as Harry had remembered. Nothing had changed about that unchallengeable demeanor of his; however, now when Harry looked at him, instead of his previous fear and intimidation, he felt only respect with a subtle hum of desire. It was this uncontrollable desire inside him, instead of the previous intimidation, that caused the subsurface fear.

Snape had kept his long raven locks at his shoulders, silky in appearance rather than their previously greasy texture. The aristocratic lines of his face seemed a bit more defined, but his previously unhealthy complexion was now robust, speaking of how much the demise of Voldemort had truly done for his overall physique.

"Headmistress. Mister Potter," the tall wizard greeted as he easily came to stand beside Harry who was seated opposite of the headmistress.

"Thank you for coming, Severus," she responded graciously. "I have finished discussing my expectations with Harry. If you would be so kind as to show him to his living quarters."

"Indeed," Snape said evenly before glancing down towards Harry with an unreadable expression. Harry, however, could barely get his breathing under control. His body had become stiff, and he was having a hard time returning the man's gaze without the heat flooding to his cheeks. "Follow me, Mister Potter."

"Er, yes sir," he managed as he shot up from his chair and clumsily stumbled after the incredibly tall man, internally cursing his own inability to appear in control and unaffected by the man's presence. He glanced back towards the headmistress and smiled his farewell before following Snape out of the office.

They traveled along the vast corridors, the clicking of their heels the only sound breaking the long silence between them.

Finally, Harry spoke up albeit breathlessly, "Uh, professor?"

"What is it, Mister Potter?" came Snape's curt response.

"Thank you, you know, for recommending me for the position."

Snape kept his pace as he replied simply, "It seemed the logical choice, Potter."

"Still," Harry added quickly as he did his best to keep pace with the taller wizard - the man had such bloody wide strides. "I appreciate you even considering to work with me. I know, um, that is, that we didn't quite get along during my school years."

He was suddenly stumbling into the broad backside of his former Potion's professor. He rubbed his nose gingerly as he stepped back and was rounded on by the intimidating gaze of the man who had been the sole reason for his sexual discovery.

"And here I was beginning to believe that our correspondences were of a mutual camaraderie, Mister Potter."

The heat suffused nearly instantly into his cheeks, and he was finding it increasingly harder to keep eye contact. "Well…I…yeah, I had started to think—"

"That, Mister Potter, is what one would refer to as sarcasm," Snape interjected expressionlessly.

Harry's stomach dropped before Snape was once more stalking down the corridor only pausing when he stood before a painting of the previous headmaster, Dumbledore.

Harry's chest suddenly grew tight as the smiling face of the man who had once mentored him. It stared at him expectantly.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter," the painting stated calmly. "My boy, it is truly a joy to see you." Harry's mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Acid pops," Snape said shortly before the painting swung open. "You may change the password to a word of your liking," he began as he led Harry down to a large doorway. "You may also decorate and design your living quarters to your particular tastes."

The large rooms within were decorated in reds and golds with a large number of tall bookshelves and expensive, comfortable furniture. A well-carved cherry wood desk sat in the west corner of the room. Several doors, which he assumed led to the bedroom and lavatory, were on the east wall. Large paneled windows, sun streaming in a joining of colors, painted the north wall. Simply, it was a beautiful place to dwell.

"It's gorgeous," he whispered in awe.

"I will leave you to settle your belongings," Snape said in a very business-like manner. "When you are finished, come to the dungeons for further instruction."

"Oh," Harry uttered as Snape quickly stalked past him. "Um, sir?"

"What is it, Potter?" Snape responded with exasperation.

"Uh," he had nearly forgotten what it was he wanted to say as those fathomless eyes settled on him. "Thank you."

Snape scowled slightly before a look of distaste morphed his face. "I was simply following orders, Mister Potter. Finish quickly. Do not keep me waiting long." With that, the man disappeared from the rooms, and Harry was finally breathing out all the building anxiety from being in the man's presence.

Despite their correspondences, Snape hadn't changed at all. He still carried an air of unreachable, as if there was little Harry could possibly do or say to have any sort of relationship with the man. He knew. He had always known that his befriending the socially reclusive wizard was going to be a challenge, but he was determined to do so. Their letters, even if brief and superficial, had always given Harry a small hope that maybe, in some small way, Snape was unconsciously seeking a relationship with him as well.

Severus walked briskly towards the dungeons, his body nearly coiled with tension. The boy had certainly matured over the years. It would seem that those horrid spectacles he had once fashioned himself with were discarded during that time. The unmanageable locks were still, unfortunately, quite the mess about Potter's head. However, the years had morphed the once scrawny, emaciated boy into a lithe, slim and beautifully formed man.

Not that Severus would ever entertain ideas of discovering just how much said body had matured with the-Boy-Who-Lived. It was simply that he noticed that the boy was no longer wearing clothes three sizes too large or wearing unattractive bottle-glass spectacles that hid the true luminescent beauty of Lily's emerald eyes.

Severus berated his straying thoughts. This was Potter. Despite their continued communication over the years, he had not changed his overall dislike for the boy. He was NOT entertaining ideas of getting to know Potter on any level aside from a colleague relationship.

He had simply thought that Potter was the best suited for the position.

After hearing that the boy had refused an offer of becoming an Auror, Severus had believed that the boy would appreciate a career that put him in a familiar place with familiar peers; the boy's life had been far from normal, so a career as normal as a professor at the school you had once made a home at seemed the logical choice. Not that he cared if the Golden boy had a normal, happy life. He cared nothing for the boy. He was merely indebted to him. He had only survived the war because Potter had saved his miserable hide and saw fit to continue their relationship after their professor-student relationship had ceased to be.

Severus entered the dungeons, his thoughts becoming increasingly scattered as he took his seat at the desk that had long been his companion over the years at this particular establishment. It was his haven when surrounded by mindless, babbling brats.

Rubbing the tension from his brow, finding that the returning feelings of stress that Potter brought about were debuting quite intensely a mere few minutes after leaving the boy, he did what little he could to relax the tension inside of him.

There was a tight feeling in his stomach as he sat in waiting for Potter to his chagrin. He hoped that Potter had at least understood the increasing importance not to waste Severus' precious leisure time. He was a busy man and had very little patience to spare.

The boy still lacked manners – and coherent speech for that matter. Was the boy incapable of forming sentences without those incredibly infuriating utterances that he was unfortunately prone to whilst nervous? It was alarming that despite aging into a young man, fit to be a professor at this school, he would find it difficult to speak articulately. Had his exposure in the lime light done nothing for his verbal skills?

Potter. Severus could recall the way those emerald eyes regarded him with both fear and respect. It had caused a sudden heat to form in his chest, and that in itself was alarming; Severus was not, in any circumstance, prone to uncontrollable physical reactions aside from the occasional rage when dealing with particularly idiotic imbeciles incapable of keeping their opinions to themselves.

To his dismay, he was having a plethora of unrecognizable reactions to this matured version of the Potter boy.

He valued his unrivaled control. Somehow, that control would slip ever so slightly when those emerald eyes gazed at him: innocent, pure, and open. Potter still carried his heart on his sleeve it would seem. It was especially easy to deduce his inability to keep anything to himself by the nearly novel replies Severus was forced to partake in.

At first, the correspondence, rather the reply, he gave to Potter was merely out of duty. He replied simply as it was the mature, adult thing to do. He had ensured his response would leave little that Potter could reply to; essentially, it was a means of ending the boy's uncomfortable attempts at starting any sort of relation to his person. However, Potter continued to send responses with very little to urge him to do so, and Severus had slowly found himself unable to turn them away; even going as far as to look forward to them, loathe as he was to admit such a discovery to himself.

He had explained away such feelings, attributing this growing anticipation of said letters by saying it was simply that he had no one that he currently spoke with on such a level – aside from the occasional conversation over tea that Minerva forced upon him nearly every week. She believed if not for their continued sessions, Severus would truly become some sort of recluse.

It was innocent enough that a man who valued his privacy found he could be rather charitable to a person who had saved his life. It was the least he could do for Lily's son. Potter had proven to be less infuriating than James which was welcomed. He had discovered that Potter was also quite entertaining, although most of it was unintentionally done. The boy's reactions to his sarcasm proved quite humorous indeed.

However, Severus was normally a very private man. Having Potter here would mean that he would have to keep their meetings brief and without conversation. He did NOT intend to have the boy believing there was any sort of relationship between them, especially one that meant tea and conversation.

But was it so astounding to the world that he would actually enjoy concocting tonics and spend what leisure time he did have immersed in literature of his liking? What about Severus spoke to this ongoing need to be in another's company? He was quite content with having no relations aside from his colleagues.

But now, Potter was to be one of those colleagues. And these sudden uncomfortably unrecognizable feelings he had in face of the boy were beginning to make him question whether the recommendation was truly the right choice.

He was starting to regret having ever suggested the boy to Minerva. These unexplainable feelings were making him quite uncomfortable; though, he would never mention it to anyone other than himself. However, he was Severus Snape; nothing could possibly make Severus Snape fearful. He had survived spying on the Dark Lord all those years, facing death at every meeting, and even the bite of that sordid snake, Nagini; he hardly believed some emerald-eyed boy wonder could unhinge him.

No. He was simply battling the contradicting images Potter displayed. The spitting image of his father but with the eyes of the woman he once loved.

The soft click of shoes drew Severus sharply out of his thoughts.

"Get lost on your way here, Potter?" Severus inquired sarcastically.

Emerald eyes connected with his, and for a moment, Severus found it difficult to breathe. Were they always this luminous, this full of emotion that it was nearly dripping from them? Then the boy was smiling sheepishly, causing Severus to falter as he was about to berate the brat for his inconsiderate actions. His chest felt hot. Dear Merlin. What was this sudden heat in his chest?

"Sorry sir," Harry offered softly.

He had gotten lost, actually. He was mortified to acknowledge it. It had been years since he was at Hogwarts and despite having been here for years, making it his home, he had lost his way to the dungeons mostly because he was lost to his thoughts.

He stood as stiff as a board in the face of Snape. Harry wasn't quite sure how to proceed when everything about the man seemed to keep any attempts he might make at a relationship seem futile. Despite that, he still had an overwhelming urge to do so. He wanted to become someone who knew Severus Snape, knew the man he had been, the man he currently was, the man he intended to be in the future. He scoffed at his romanticized thoughts. If Snape discovered his thoughts, he was sure to blanch were he sat.

"You said you had instructions?" he inquired after a long moment of silence.

It would seem he wasn't the only one who had been lost to his thoughts. Snape was watching him with intense interest, causing his heart to palpitate unevenly in his chest, and the eyebrow that regarded him as he spoke was starting to make his skin crawl with anticipation.

"Indeed." Snape rose from his desk and rounded it quickly, pressing his back against it and crossing his arms as he regarded Harry with an impassive stare. "You are aware that you are to create a syllabus by the beginning of the school year. For someone whom did not take lessons in the proper ethic and guidelines for schooling children, I assumed you would be unaware of what expectations the headmistress might have for it. I have taken the liberty of creating a draft of an acceptable syllabus," he stated as he removed a parchment from the desk and easily offered it to Harry.

Scrambling forward, Harry took the proffered syllabus and read briefly through the contents. It was scripted beautifully; Snape really had beautiful handwriting. Harry was envious as he once more gazed at the older wizard.

"Thank you, sir."

"That is another thing, Potter," Snape said as he gazed unwaveringly at Harry. His chest felt tight, and his stomach churned at the intensity of the gaze. "You and I are no longer professor and student. I feel that it would be prudent for you to refer to me by my given name."

"Snape?"

"Severus," the older wizard offered while pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Um, S-Severus?" Harry stuttered out uncomfortably.

"Yes, Potter. With a little less stuttering, perhaps? Unless you are unable to overcome your fear of me," Snape said with a small upturn of the side of his lip. "I cannot, unfortunately, control your intimidation of my person."

"Oh, I'm not," Harry quickly denied. "I'm not afraid of you, that is."

Snape regarded him with another look of amusement, probably finding Harry's inability to form coherent, smooth sentences entertaining.

"How comforting that notion is, Potter."

"Oh, I'm gla—oh," Harry quickly recovered as he recognized that Snape was once more being sarcastic. He shut his mouth and swallowed down the heat that was surely starting to flood his cheeks. Bloody hell. All he wanted was to have a relationship with this man, even if it was just a superficial tea mate. Harry would settle for anything at this point, if only it meant that he could get to know the wizard before him.

"I do believe that you are drooling, Potter."

Harry gasped, rubbing his mouth with his forearm briefly, and staring with slight disdain when he felt nothing. Snape's dark obsidian depths danced with barely controlled amusement. His lip twitched, obviously finding it difficult to maintain his impassive expression. Harry shrugged, discarding his anger in face of causing this great expressionless wizard to have a hard time not cracking a smile.

"Well, I should probably get started," Harry said as he emphasized his point with the raising of Snape's syllabus. "Wouldn't want to take any more of your time, sir."

There was this sudden necessity within Severus to stop the boy from leaving. Call it a passing fancy, but he was actually quite intrigued to hear more about what the boy had been doing in the recent years. Save the few letters, he knew very little about Potter. What he read in the daily tabloids was hardly the truth, as were most articles about the recent war.

"Today I find myself with time to spare, Potter. If you are not otherwise engaged, we could," he was having difficulty keeping his tone even when there was this growing anticipation inside of him that he wanted to quash down with vehemence, "speak over tea. I expect you have questions about your position."

He was entirely disgusted with himself. What possessed him to invite Potter to tea, he would never know.

Sure to be scowling, he did his best to remain aloof and appear as though either way the boy might find himself answering would be inconsequential to Severus. He was merely curious. Severus was not one to divulge his curiosities, so it would seem appropriate that given the opportunity to do so with the boy wonder, and the spare time for that matter, he would at least offer such an affair to take place. He was merely human, despite the overall consensus that he was, in some small way or another, a vampire that fed on the fear and misery of others.

The boy was fidgeting. Unbecoming as it was, there was a feeling Severus couldn't quite place at the nervous ticks the boy was prone to as he battled for a response in that feeble brain of his. Sure that the boy was short-circuiting, Severus added, "There are things in which I would like to address, if you can spare the time, Mister Potter."

"Harry," the emerald-eyed wizard finally said.

Severus controlled the sudden sneer he was sure to make at the boy's impertinence. "Harry," he finally repeated shortly. "Do you intend to make me wait all day for an appropriate consent or rejection of my invitation, or do you fancy your time more precious than mine, Potter?"

Potter was fidgeting again, and Severus was unable to keep the scowl from erupting at the pure irritation said action caused.

"I'd like very much to join you, sir."

"How kind of you," he quipped before leading Harry back towards his office.

Harry was still having a hard time believing that Snape had been the one to offer they talk over tea. His response had taken as long as it did only for the simple fact that Harry was trying to discern if he was dreaming or not. I mean, Snape, cold and elusive recluse Potion's Master who despised others impeding on his privacy, had just suggested, without prompting from Harry, to have tea together. It seemed a little bit far-fetched. So, Harry had looked for any sign that he was possibly dreaming this entire thing.

He followed after the taller wizard, doing his best to keep his steps steady and confident, but he was having a hard time breathing. His face felt flushed, and his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. He was completely overcome by anxiety. The very thought of somehow manifesting a relationship with this unfriendly man seemed quite the task. It also seemed that Snape viewed the communication over the last few years as little more than a communication between two persons with little to nothing in common but the time to spare.

How was he possibly going to have anything stem from a relationship like that with a history that gave very little to persuade Snape to its creation?

Harry tightly clasped his hands in his lap as he took a seat across from Snape. The older wizard conjured a tray of tea and cakes, offering the first cup to Harry. He took it with a slightly bemused look on his face. It was…cordial of Snape which seemed entirely out of character.

"The headmistress frequently demands our taking tea together," Snape went on to explain. "It is merely out of habit, Potter." Harry's face hardened with the sudden realization that Snape might actually be reading his thoughts. He was a master Legilimens, Harry wouldn't put it past the man to read his thoughts. "I am not reading your thoughts, Potter. You have this unfortunate inability to keep said thoughts from your expression." Harry gave him a slight look of disbelief before his eyes trailed down to his lap in shame. He was increasingly worried that his deepest secrets would be discovered just over tea. "As much as I may seem a man incapable of consideration, Potter, I will strive to keep your thoughts as such. Private."

"Thanks," Harry replied softly, keeping his tone even despite his need to drip every word in sarcasm. "So you said you had something to discuss?"

Snape took a small sip from his tea before fixing his gaze on Harry. Suddenly, the air became dense and hard to swallow. Harry did his best to keep anything that might possibly disclose his attraction to Snape from his face.

"Indeed," the man said placing his cup back onto the plate. "It has been a few months since our last correspondence, if I remember accurately."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, relieved to hear that the topic was relatively easy and superficial to talk about. "I got a little busy," and had indecent thoughts about you nearly every day, "and thought you would appreciate the quiet," while I sat away at home with certain fantasies that nearly drove me mad.

Snape was watching him with an intense gaze that made Harry want to readjust nervously in his seat. Writing letters to one another was free from the scrutiny of being in another person's presence. If he wrote something, he could ignore how Snape might react to it because never being forced with the visual of his reaction. Now, he was forced to return the man's gaze almost in challenge. He had nothing to hide, or so he told himself.

"I imagine so," Snape commented lightly. "Being the savior must mean engagements to appear in the public eye, associations to those whom you might never associate with. I can imagine that to mean your schedule must be kept quite occupied."

"Well, not really, no," Harry disclosed hesitantly. "I mean, I do have to appear once and a while at a function or two, but for the most part, I keep to myself. Otherwise, it might have been difficult to take this position."

Something seemed to flash in the other wizard's eyes, but the moment it appeared, it was gone. Harry watched on with intensifying interest.

Fishing for topics was not something Severus was accustomed to, especially not with someone like Potter. However, here he was, fishing and failing quite comically to keep a conversation alive between them. Not that he cared if their conversation tapered off; he absolutely would not concern himself with keeping company with Potter. This was mere curiosity.

Why was it, however, that he found this almost dire desperation within to keep the boy there, talking and smiling as if there was some sort of relationship between the two of them? Why was it that he was almost compelled to invite the boy again and again until there was a normalcy to their meeting?

Severus was falling increasingly deeper into despair as a result of his own actions. He was becoming unrecognizable to himself. He was almost tempted to send the boy away in an effort to dispel his thoughts. However, he was incapable of it as those vivid green eyes regarded him with open interest.

"Sir?"

Severus snapped from his thoughts, realizing belatedly that Potter had spoken. "Do you have any concerns about your position?" he asked as a way of concealing his lack of attention.

"Uh," Harry uttered with the suddenness of the questions. "I, not really, sir."

"Very well." Severus was internally berating his inability to focus. This was entirely unlike him. He was starting to despise this new development in the presence of Potter. Surely he could return to himself if he were to distance the boy from himself. "Then," he started, fully intent on dismissing the boy and putting an end to these uncomfortable changes, "I should like you to return this evening." Severus' mouth closed tightly when he realized just what he had said which was entirely opposite of what he had intended to say.

"I…I would like that very much sir," Harry replied sheepishly, the soft pink flush filling his cheeks in an entirely indecent way to which Severus' body reacted treacherously indecently. Dear Merlin, what was happening to him?

"Then I shall expect you at seven," Severus added evenly. Years had honed his control in such circumstances as these despite his internal panic of inviting the boy, personally, to his quarters. He would need a sordid amount of Fire Whiskey by the end of this evening.

Harry left Snape's office feeling as if he had been made witness to a miracle. It was the last thing he had expected to occur on his first day back. He was sure that he and Snape would dance around each other for months before he would get to share a drink and some light conversation with the older wizard. He certainly had never expect to be able to see the man TWICE in the same day.

Their conversation had been lacking, granted; however, he was sure that this could be the start of something between them. He could never hope that the man would return his affections, why would he when Harry was the son of his school nemesis, but maybe, just maybe, they could be friends in the future.

Harry was suddenly eager for seven to come around. There was a definite lift in his step as he made his way back to his quarters. He was really beginning to hope that something might blossom between them; it was all he could even possibly wish for.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed. I do not have a beta so forgive some errors that I may have missed. I'm glad that the story was so well-received. Years after the movies and books, I would never imagine that there is still Severus/Harry lovers out there, but here you are, reading my story. So thank you again, and enjoy this second chapter.

Warning: This story will eventually be rated M for sexual content and relationships between two men.

Chapter Two

Harry fiddled with his hair, tossing it about and adding a bit of gel after having showered for the last hour. He had let his mind stray rather far in the shower and was now rushing through dressing himself. He tossed the first several shirts he chose, fashioning each one to his chest to compare in the mirror image of himself.

Finally, he fled his quarters, mildly happy with what he managed and entirely wrought to the bone with anxiety. It was nearly half past six; he would be early, though he imagined it would take him nearly twenty or so minutes to gather enough courage to knock on the man's door.

The owl arrived earlier with the password to the painting guarding the man's rooms. His heart had fluttered with the prospect of being alone with Snape in his own dwelling. It gave him gooseflesh all the way down his body.

Severus had planned to be sufficiently intoxicated by the end of the evening; he even toyed with the idea of having the boy wonder partake in the festivities but thought it a dismal idea. While he did think that the boy would become, dare he say it, welcomed company with his inebriation, it was also possible that the influence of alcohol might make him a bit too comfortable and lead to various mistakes he would no doubt regret with a vengeance later.

So, he set aside his whiskey for later in the evening; he was without a doubt going to desire it at its conclusion, knowing how his body had nearly betrayed him over tea. If such reactions were to occur during their late evening together, Severus would desire nothing more than to drown himself in Fire Whiskey.

For once, Severus was unable to remain his usually calm, collected self. The very idea that Potter would soon join him for a late evening chat had somehow caused his stomach to harden into stone, and a thin collection of perspiration to encase his form.

Ridiculous.

This was hardly something he should be so…affected…by. It was bloody Potter for Merlin's sake. Potter. The devil spawn of James Potter whom he despised from his very core. Just because they had come to some sort of understanding hardly met they were friends.

Friends. The word alone inspired the bile from his stomach to seek an exit. Severus did not have friends; he certainly would never entertain a friendship with Potter. The very idea of it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Tonight was simply experimental. He was merely observing how the boy interacted and was in no way entertaining ideas of any sort of relationship; nor was he entertaining ideas of extending this invitation to another evening. This was simply courteous. The boy was his charge; he was merely offering a comfortable setting for Potter to ask anything that he might not understand. This was occupational. Nothing more.

A soft knock came at his door, alerting him to Potter's arrival. Straightening himself, he easily closed the distance and trained his features to become unreadable.

Holy hell. Harry rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs, finding that he was suddenly very light headed. Maybe he should go back, rest up for the evening, and do this with Snape another time.

The door flew open. "I see that you are not entirely devoid of manners," Severus greeted in the deep silky baritone that caused Harry's body to become wracked with shivers. Snape waited a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Well, do you plan to remain in front of the door all evening, Potter, or do you think you might venture inside?"

"Right," Harry said quickly as he immediately crossed the threshold and followed Snape to the couch that faced the fire hearth.

The room was dark with only the light of the fire to illuminate its depths. Harry was suddenly very uncomfortable. This was hardly what he had expected. He wondered if it would be considered impolite to ask for the lights to be turned on. He turned towards Snape who was already seating himself in a well-worn armchair.

"Have a seat, Potter."

Taking the seat, he looked everywhere he could, everywhere but Snape that is. The clearing of the man's throat finally forced him to turn his gaze towards the dark wizard. He was tempted to bite his lip, but he somehow managed to refrain. "Nice place, sir."

Snape regarded him with a lift in his brow before the smallest of smirks graced the older man's face. Harry's heart nearly stopped at the sight. "Uncomfortable, Potter?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted shamefully. "You're a pretty intimidating man, sir."

"Severus," the older wizard offered with another smirk.

"S-Severus," Harry repeated, nearly breathless with the overstimulation of his senses. The shadows that were playing across Snape's face made the older wizard appear dark and deadly. It was that image that caused Harry's body to heat with interest. Yes, he was definitely gay; at least when it came to this wizard before him.

"You are much quieter than I remember, Potter," Severus mused. "From the various letters I received, I had mind to wonder if you ever ceased chattering."

"I'm just a little nervous," Harry said honestly. "You're not really easy to talk to, sir. I mean, Severus."

"Indeed," Severus concurred with another lift to one side of his lips. "I am often referred to as being unfriendly." There was a flash of amusement before he was continuing, "This, however, is not something that should come as a surprise to you, Potter."

"Well, of course not," Harry agreed with a soft chuckle. "I mean, you are definitely unfriendly, but much friendlier than during my school years in my opinion. I would have never imagined you inviting me to tea, and I would certainly never thought you'd have me join you in your personal quarters."

Potter was much more perceptive than Severus had first credited him. It would seem that his actions had not gone unnoticed, but by the smile now gracing the boy's face, it was not unwelcomed either. He almost appeared to be flattered that Severus would extend any sort of invitation to him. Severus disregarded the pang of guilt that his intentions were not done out of well-meaning or as a means to know the other better.

Still, the boy seemed much more expressive than he had first remembered. After the war, it was theorized that Potter had become reclusive and perchance even depressed, having lost many of his loved ones during the battle. However, if any of his current reactions a testament to his recovery, he had recovered rather well for a man who had seen more, lost more, than any man in his years.

Loathe as he was to admit it, he was impressed by the boy, even envied him for his ability to recover as quickly and easily as he had. Severus still battled his demons daily, never truly moving past his mistakes. Even as the boy, whom he took nearly everything from, had somehow managed to forgive him enough to seek his presence and attempt some sort of relationship. It beguiled him beyond reason.

Even as everything inside of his mind fought the notion of starting any sort of relationship with Potter, he could not help himself. He was truly enamored by this creature who blossomed so beautifully before his very eyes. It was as if he was possessed and no logical thought could possibly sway him otherwise.

Plunging forward, Severus asked, "Would you care for a drink, Potter?"

They had been sitting in prolonged silence for what felt like forever before the man offered him a drink. It was sudden and unexpected, but Harry was quickly nodding his assertion. Drinking between men was often a sign of friendship, right? It had been a long time since he had shared a drink with another man, so he wasn't too sure what it really meant. However, he did know that a drink usually was a means to relax and enjoy another person's company.

Severus was letting him stay. He would bloody well take anything the man could possibly offer.

"Do you have a particular taste or would Fire Whiskey be acceptable?"

"Fire Whiskey is fine, sir," Harry said despite not truly knowing much about alcohol. He wasn't really one for drinking, but it seemed as though he would be making a huge mistake to deny the request. So, he took the small glass offered and immediately downed the contents, his mistake instantly causing him to gasp and cough for dear life.

"Potter!" Snape was immediately at his side, summoning water into the glass and tipping it towards Harry's mouth. "Drink the water. For Merlin's sake," the man growled with exasperation, "what possessed you to drink the entire amount in one fell swoop?!"

Harry was still having a hard time breathing against the overwhelming burning in his throat and nose. His eyes were streaming hot tears as he attempted to normalize his breathing long enough to respond.

"Have you never had alcohol, Potter?" Snape looked at him incredulously.

Deeming this an appropriate time for honesty, Harry merely nodded his head and rasped, "Not really, sir."

"For Merlin's sake…" Snape breathed with irritation. "If you are unaccustomed to something, Potter, it would be prudent to say so in the future."

After his coughing subsided, Harry leaned back into the couch and was suddenly aware of how the action itself had caused his vision to sway in a way that made him feel slightly woozy. His body felt heavy as he melted further into the couch.

"Blooudy hell," he slurred. "'eels nice."

Snape grunted with disapproval. "Completely sloshed with one glass of Fire Whiskey. Why does this revelation come as no surprise to me?"

"Dunno," Harry mused with a goofy grin. "Guess 'm pre…pre…predicttabrle like that."

"Do us both a favor, Potter, and cease speaking."

"'ou got it, professor," Harry responded with a chuckle, his entire body flushed with pleasurable heat. "Blooudy 'mazing, this shtuff," Harry added as he swung his head towards Snape, all two of them. Since when did Snape have a twin? There are a few fantasies he could muster with the prospect of two Snapes. He was suddenly chuckling again.

"Dear Merlin," Snape groaned, "what could have possibly possessed me to give you alcohol? I believe it is time for you to return to your quarters, Potter." Snape was suddenly in front of him, easily carrying his dead weight from the couch into a standing position.

"You hoove pretty eyesh," Harry pointed out softly as he gazed with his head nearly inclined backwards at a ninety degree angle. "And you're right shexy, you are."

"And you, Mister Potter, are positively intoxicated," Snape said as he adjusted Harry's weight against him.

Harry had never felt so bold. His arm swung around the man's shoulders, forcing Snape to turn towards him in astonishment before Harry was throwing the other arm around the other side of man's shoulders and pressing heavily into the broad chest of the Potion's Master.

"'idn't know I wash gay before you," Harry went on to explain as his head lulled this way and that. "Guesh you made me a poof…" he nearly crumbled into giggles.

Severus could hardly believe the state this boy was in. After a singular glass of Fire Whiskey, Harry was far more intoxicated than anyone he had mind to be around. Even in Severus' drunken state, he maintained a good bit of motor skill and the ability to keep his words free from slurring. However, here he was with a sloshed Potter and a treacherous body that reacted to the slightest of brushes. Dear Merlin, the boy felt amazing. He smelled amazing. Everything about him was amazing.

It did not better his predicament that Potter was also speaking rather boldly; how much of those statements were truth, Severus would never be sure. The boy could easily be hallucinating that Snape was another person, though he doubted that the last statement argued whether or not that person was a man. Merlin, it was nearly breaking what little control he did have this evening.

No. Severus couldn't possibly be attracted to Potter. Firstly, he was not gay, though he hardly dated enough in his lifetime to prove one way or another. Secondly, this was Potter. The second bit should be enough deterrent. Yet, he still battled the urge to throw caution to the wind and dominate those plump, wet lips now whispering words of encouragement that were nearly his undoing. He wanted nothing morph the Potter's chattering into mewling and moaning.

No. This was barbaric. He couldn't possibly be entertaining the idea of taking advantage of an inebriated Potter. He was not so desperate to seek comfort from someone who was clearly unable to make intelligent decisions. Certainly he was not in the habit of kissing boys, especially not boys that harbored the title of the savior of the wizarding world.

Severus was a man of integrity. Or so he told himself as he gazed a little too long at the flushed face of the boy in his arms. Dear Merlin, help him. Potter was truly beautiful.

Harry startled awake. His head felt like it was going to collapse in on itself. Bloody hell, it hurt. Groaning, Harry rolled to his side and was suddenly aware that he was in his bed, tucked beneath the sheets, and he had absolutely no memory of how he had gotten there.

The last thing he could remember, he was chatting with Snape. Snape. Harry sat up a bit too quickly and was immediately laying back down. He felt sick. His head was pounding. The light was way too bright. Merlin help him, he was ready to vomit.

When his stomach settled, Harry attempted to sit up again, careful not to jostle his stomach contents or sway his head to much. There was a bottle beside his bed that was labeled with a small parchment.

It read: Take this as soon as you wake. S.

Harry examined the bottle, judging if the contents were poisoned but deciding there could be worse things – like this hangover for example. He downed the bottle, nearly vomiting at the taste, and laid back down. The potion worked almost immediately, and Harry was eternally grateful for Snape's consideration.

After a quick shower, and a small episode of pure mortification about all the possibilities of the night before, Harry went in search of a dungeon bat. He was hesitant to find out what he had done the night before, but if he never addressed it, he couldn't apologize for it. So, gathering every bit of Gryffindor courage inside of him, he walked intently towards the dungeons.

Steeling himself, he knocked briefly on the office door, hoping that Snape chose to do his day work inside it today. To his surprise, a voice immediately called to him.

"Enter," Snape said shortly before the door creaked open. Harry hesitated minutely before striding inside as confidently as he could muster. "I presume you found the potion, Potter."

"Yes, thank you, sir. I mean, um, Severus," Harry stuttered. "Uh, did I do anything last night that I should apologize for?"

"Nothing of which that was not my own retribution for offering the alcohol in the first place, Mister Potter."

"Uh," Harry started but was lost to his own confusion, "so you mean to say that I did, in fact, do something which would be apology worthy if not for your belief you had it coming?"

Snape's eyes sparked with amusement, causing Harry to lose some of his previous bravado. He wasn't sure if the man ever truly smiled, but this was bloody well close enough. He wanted to imprint the image into his memory.

"You would be hardly the first to make an absolute fool of himself while inebriated, Potter."

"Making a fool, no. Making a fool in front of your former professor, yes." Harry was sure that there was some small hole he could possibly crawl into, never to resurface again.

"Hardly," Snape said as he stood from behind his desk. "I have stumbled upon many intoxicated students whom exceeded anything you might or might not have done the previous evening. I suggest you disregard the night before and instead focus your attentions to your syllabus."

Oh shite. Harry had almost forgotten that he still had yet to start his syllabus.

"Right," he said, suddenly feeling a weight that hadn't been on his shoulders before. "Sorry for disturbing you, sir."

"Would you deem it useful to do so here," Snape offered evenly, "so that I might aide you should there be something you do not comprehend?"

"That would be brilliant, actually," Harry said in surprise. "But wouldn't that bother you, sir? I mean, you had to deal with me almost all day yesterday and now today…"

"If you are going to look for excuses, Potter, than I suggest you leave and complete the syllabus on your own."

"No, I'll stay," Harry interjected quickly, "if that's alright with you, sir?"

"Do you believe me a man that chooses to merely offer false invitations in hopes that the other party decline?" Snape had crossed his arms tightly against his chest and fixed a severe gaze on Harry.

"No, sir. Uh, Severus," Harry denied softly. "Of course you would never do that. However, I do wonder if maybe you might feel obligated…"

"I oblige only when I see fit, Potter. You would do well to remember that," Snape hissed finally. Harry was immediately regretting his well-meant consideration. Of course Snape would view the statements to be insulting; Harry was basically insinuating that the man was offering empty invitations.

"Um, in that case, I'll take you up on your offer, si—Severus," Harry quickly recovered. Taking a seat, Harry conjured the necessary materials before he started to write different notes of how he would like his class to proceed this year.

Nearly an hour had passed in companionable silence. Harry was busy scratching away at his lesson plan, and Snape was reviewing notes for the next potion he was to concoct.

"Despite the years of schooling, your penmanship is still horrid, Potter." Snape was reviewing what Harry had written, offering different notes about several of the topics Harry wanted to cover in his classes. "Many of these lessons can be used alongside Potions, so depending on the order in which you decide, I could align my lessons to offer the potions that relate directly to them."

"That would be brilliant, Severus," Harry replied with enthusiasm.

He was surprised, to say the least, that Snape would be so dedicated to his work. He never imagined that Snape was interested in actually teaching where it could be understood; of course, he had been mistaken many times about Snape's actions. The man was socially lacking and impatient (at least where the students were concerned), but it would seem he was considerate when he could be, though it was done entirely behind the scenes. He truly admired this new side of Snape.

"You are drooling once again, Potter. Am I such an anomaly that you must lose all sense of propriety by staring so intensely?"

Harry jerked out of his thoughts, heat flushing his cheeks as he babbled his apologies. "N-no, of course not. I was…I mean, I was just thinking that I had a lot of misconceptions about you. It…I won't do it again."

The spark was once more back in those fathomless eyes. Snape was obviously thoroughly entertained by the babbling mess that Harry was making.

Bloody hell, he was an idiot. He had barely noticed that he was staring; his thoughts were becoming increasingly harder to ignore. These feelings that were building, ready to erupt inside him, were also causing Harry to become wary. Maybe this close proximity wasn't such a grand idea. Maybe all these one-on-ones were going to result in Harry doing or saying something that might ruin things between Snape and him forever.

"Well," Harry started as he took the syllabus from Snape, "I should probably head to lunch. Thanks for everything, si—er, Severus."

Snape seemed to comprehend what Harry meant to do and immediately suggested, "I too considered retiring for lunch. Shall we dine in my quarters?"

Dear Merlin, Severus was too far gone with this boy. Words and offers were just spilling unbidden from his lips. What he initially intended to say was that he would also retire for lunch, but the offer to have Potter join him was as surprising to him as it was to Potter it would seem.

He had broken the boy. Potter was stammering, neither speaking nor mute as a series of infuriating utterances trailed from his mouth. The boy was shell-shocked – as he should be. The invitation would mean that not only had they spent the previous day together, but that Severus was intending that today be spent in each other's company as well. Even Severus was baffled by the suddenness of his desire to be around Potter.

"Well?" he encouraged against his better judgment. He could have easily withdrawn his invitation, but what sort of man would that make him if he did? So instead, he was encouraging the boy to speak up and respond.

Severus ignored his clammy palms and erratic heartrate. He attributed them only to the panic of having insinuated to Potter that he actually enjoyed the boy's company. Severus did not enjoy the boy's company. It was merely a means to pass time. After the school year commenced, their relationship would be simply a professional one. Nothing more and nothing less.

With his diversion calming the slow building panic, Severus was able to manage his usual aloof regard for the boy. "Unless you find it an unwelcome notion, Potter."

"No!" Harry cried out finally. "I mean to say, yes, I will join you. I…thank you for inviting me."

"Very well," Severus said as he stood from the desk, a sudden feeling of elation at the reply.

Severus disregarded the nauseatingly giddy feeling in his chest. Severus Snape did not feel giddy. Could not feel giddy. The very idea of Severus being…giddy…made him nearly cringe. Instead, he focused on the rumble of his stomach and led Potter back to his quarters.

Snape had asked him to lunch. Snape, the man that he thought would be a nearly impossible person to get close to, asked him to lunch. Harry's stomach was riddled with butterflies, wings fluttering in anticipation of what was possibly to come. He was trying to quell some of the hope that was nearly bursting from him, but it was no use. Snape asked him to lunch. Snape wanted to eat with him. Snape intended to continue talking to him. Merlin, he had to be dreaming.

Harry was following after the man, sure to be lost in the clouds with his smile permanently on his face. Unlike his companion, Harry was incompetent at schooling his expression to hide anything he was feeling. Some would even say he was an open book especially after the war. He had done his best to keep to himself, but his loved ones had broken in and helped him recover from his guilt.

Today, he was glad that he finally moved forward. If he had never moved past his guilt and sadness, he would have never taken the offer to come to the one place that held all those conflicting memories. And now, he was having lunch with Snape!

They sat for a time, chatting idly about what Harry could expect of his first week as the newest professor. Snape was surprisingly forthcoming with quite a bit of information which led to nearly an hour of Harry feeling like he should be taking notes. However, as their conversation changed directions, Harry was finding that Snape was surprisingly funny. The man's sarcasm had a way of describing others that made Harry barely contain his laughter.

"I never knew that Professor McGonagall trained in ballet," Harry laughed softly as he did his best to imagine it.

"She is far beyond her acrobatic years, Mister Potter, but the prima donna inside her is frequently exposed during tea. You will come to understand this yourself soon." Snape had long finished his lunch, having schooled Harry many times on manners, and was now sampling a small glass of scotch. "And if you mention a word of this to her, I will poison you in your sleep." Harry laughed heartily before nodding his understanding.

"I wouldn't dream of throwing you under the bus," Harry promised.

"Is that another one of those muggle sayings, Potter?" Though the man had sneered, there was a twinkle of curiosity in his dark depths.

Playing daft, Harry merely answered the question, "Yes. It just means that I wouldn't think to get you in trouble with the headmistress. I don't really think she'd believe you were the one who told me any way. I'm pretty sure anyone who knows us would think we were incapable of having a conversation that didn't end in hexing."

"Indeed," Snape said as he swirled the liquid in his glass, "it eludes me how anyone is able to suffer your presence for longer than a few moments."

"Uh-huh," Harry replied with a small grin.

This was another discovery he had made today; Severus was capable of play. Though most of the times, Harry was sure the man truly meant to insult him, the other small percentage, Severus was baiting him into a game of words. Harry was all too happy to oblige, finding that he quite liked the verbal duels with Snape.

"Intolerable brat."

"Sarcastic git."

Harry had a hard time keeping his face expressionless, and after a few minutes of trying, he finally succumbed to laughter. Though Snape never laughed, or chuckled, or even harrumphed, he did smirk in a way that exposed his amusement and gave Harry tingles.

Their conversation continued through lunch and well into the evening, never fully ceasing until Harry was almost too tired for words from all the laughter.

When Harry finally recognized that time had gotten away from them, he stretched out his sore limbs and stood up from the comfort of the couch. "Well I should be going."

"I imagine so," Snape said evenly as he remained seated.

He almost looked as though he was searching for something to say, but Harry doubted the man wanted to spend his entire day talking to him. So, he offered the man a small smile and said softly, "I had a really grand time. I…thank you so much for everything, Severus." He found that after the long hours, Snape's name was becoming much easier to say in place of 'sir.' Heading towards the fire, he pulled the floo from the bag and threw it in. "See you tomorrow."

He thought he might have heard the man say something, but he was already stepping into the green flames and completely missed it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story is mostly told from Harry's perspective, but I'll be adding the appropriate amounts of Snape perspective, just in case it seemed a little uneven. Thank you for those that reviewed. I'm excited about the direction this story is taking. It's been really easy to write so far, so let's hope it keeps up.

Warning: Jealous Snape ahead! Jealous….angry and totally sexy Snape ahead!

Chapter Three

Severus sat for a time pondering the day with Potter. It was without a doubt, and to his mild annoyance, the most entertaining of all the days he had experienced over his many years. It even rivaled some of his fondest memories of being with Lily Evans. This discovery was most disconcerting to Severus, mostly because it was becoming much more difficult to disregard his growing attachment with Potter.

In a mere two days' time, Potter had somehow burrowed deeply inside of him and uprooted an entire lifetime of misconceptions of Potter and most of all, of himself. Severus never truly believed he was capable of feeling much more than sarcastic animosity to anyone aside from Minerva these days. His overall perception of the world was that there was very little place in it for someone like him; he was better off keeping to himself and his potions.

However, now there was Potter. Severus wasn't quite sure what he felt for the boy, but it was beyond anything he had felt for another to date – even proving entirely diverse in comparison to Lily. His body had never felt so…stimulated…by the mere presence of Lily as it did with Potter. Another revelation that caused Severus to become increasingly uncomfortable with the prospect of close quarters with the boy.

If the two were not working together, it would be easy enough for Severus to disregard these growing feelings – or so he believed. Truth of the matter was, it was an unfortunate predicament that he found himself in.

As his overall actions thus far had come to insinuate that Severus was no longer in control of himself. He was acting completely without logical thought. Unbidden invitations of involvement were just spewing from him like some sort of broken dam. Thus, to convince himself that he could ignore the boy would mean that he could, in fact, control this newly discovered part of himself.

Quite the predicament indeed.

Harry had spent most of the morning reviewing and reorganizing his syllabus before he was taking it to McGonagall's office.

"You are quite proficient, Harry," she said with a small smile before looking through the length of the parchment. "I am impressed you were able to turn out a draft this detailed in so little time."

"Severus helped me through it," Harry disclosed with a smile. "I probably would have buggered it up otherwise."

Her smile seemed to increase quite dramatically at his disclosure. "Severus, is it?"

"Oh," Harry said, recognizing his error. "I mean, Professor Snape was very helpful."

"Hm," she hummed with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "I am most pleased that you two seem to be getting along. Of course, I had assumed as much when Severus was the first to recommend you. Though, I did not require such a recommendation. You are truly gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts and overwhelmingly qualified."

He smiled sheepishly, finding it rather difficult to stay still with such compliments.

"Well, I am content with your overall direction of the classes. If you require anything more for your lesson plans, you are welcome in my office at any time. The first faculty meeting of the year will be a few days' time before the school year begins. You will receive noticed of the date and time when that nears." McGonagall immediately copied the parchment before returning the original to Harry. He took it with another smile before departing.

As he left the office, he slammed nearly bodily into a hard form.

"Your inability to observe your surroundings is still quite underdeveloped, Potter," a deep baritone said as he pulled away and rubbed his face.

"Sorry," he said as he eyed the man, the fluttering in his stomach back. "I would say I didn't see you, but you're probably pretty hard to miss, you know, being that tall and imposing…"

"Impertinent brat."

Harry chuckled before responding, "Some people find it charming."

"Deluded as others may be, Potter, I am unaffected by your supposed charms."

"Probably for the best," he teased before navigating around the taller wizard. "Thanks again for yesterday. See you, sir."

"Potter," the other wizard called out as he had begun to make his descent down the stairs.

Harry turned towards Snape with a questioning brow, "Hm?"

"I am to travel to Diagon Alley for some supplies, should you find yourself with time to spare, you are welcome to accompany me," Snape said looking slightly intense as if he really did not want to ask Harry along.

"Oh?" he said softly.

There wasn't really anything he needed at the moment, but the very idea of spending time with Snape was enticing. However, from the look on the man's face, he was offering to be polite. Or at least, that is what it appeared why he was doing it. Harry mused over it for a moment before nodding his head.

"If I can appease those masochistic tendencies of yours by forcing you to suffer in my presence, then sure, I don't mind coming along." Harry's eyebrows waggled with humor.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed, Potter. Be in my quarters at noon, and I assume you know that I will not tolerate tardiness." Snape appeared to relax a bit into his usual unkind demeanor, having been happy with Harry's response, perhaps? Although, Harry could hardly find the word 'happy' ever being an appropriate way to describe the older wizard before him.

"Uh-huh. See you then," he said before disappearing down the stairs and finding his legs had taken flight towards his rooms in order to get ready for a day outside the castle with Snape.

He arrived nearly ten minutes prior to their promised time of noon. His body was alive with nerves, trembling and clammy from the very idea of spending another day with Snape. Harry was sure that the man merely meant to give Harry an opportunity to get supplies he might need, or a buffer from the public when going out – Harry was often followed around by fans and reporters alike when he went anywhere public – but he was so happy that the man had even liked him enough to have him around when he went shopping.

He knocked a couple of times before the door opened to him, and he hesitantly stepped inside.

"You must be rather eager if you are here early, Potter."

"Harry," he corrected. "Can't really have you calling me Potter in public or who knows what they'll write."

Snape had chosen a simple black tunic with a pair of sleek dress pants. His hair looked shiny as opposed to its usually greasy complexion when he had been in the midst of brewing. While the man wasn't what one would assume a great beauty; it was probably the overall powerful nature of him: tall, poised form, sharp features that were accompanied by dark eyes and nearly translucent skin, and a demeanor that spoke to just how easily the man could kill you. Harry could easily see how the man could be a sought after bachelor even in his later years. I mean, Harry was already hooked by merely being in the man's presence in an unassuming location like this.

Harry had to catch himself from drooling, and staring for longer than what was polite for that matter. Snape was as perceptive as a hawk, so anything Harry might find himself doing on the outside could easily give away the growing attraction he was feeling inside.

Snape scowled intensely before throwing the floo into the fire, "You are to go first…Harry."

Harry felt the pleasant shivers that resulted every time Snape chose to call him by his given name. He realized that the man was doing it out of duty rather than friendship, but still, it sounded amazing in the taller wizard's deep baritone drawl.

Harry stepped through the green flames into an unrecognizable house. He wondered why they hadn't just Apparated but figured that he wouldn't get the day off on a bad foot by asking irritating questions.

Snape followed shortly after, looking immaculate as always, and led the way out of the house and into the familiar streets of Diagon Alley. Harry, however, had to wipe with vigor to get the soot off of him. He had chosen a simple deep red jumper and pair of denims. Still, soot was incredibly recognizable on red.

"I assume you did not eat before this, Harry," Snape began as Harry did his best to match the man's long strides. "While I find the overall atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron to be undesirable, their food is acceptable. Would it deem a satisfactory choice to dine?"

"Uh, yeah. I love the Leaky Cauldron," Harry announced as they headed towards said establishment. "It's actually one of the very first places I got to eat at in Diagon Alley," he offered with a small nostalgic smile. "Though I was scared out of my nickers then."

Snape was unable to keep the smirk from his face but said nothing.

They ate quickly at the Leaky Cauldron before they were leaving and heading for a few choice stores that Snape had disclosed he needed supplies from. There was a flood of wizards and witches out today, being summer vacation and only a couple weeks until school began. To his dismay, it also meant that many more people gawking at him and asking him for autographs.

He was suddenly worried about how Snape might take the constant interruption, but so far, the man seemed content to let Harry speak with the fans who did gather enough courage to ask him for a hand shake or an autograph on whatever item or piece of parchment they carried.

Finally, he had found a break in the masses and returned to Snape who had chosen a shaded area to stand in. "Sorry about that. Once it started, it was hard to stop."

"There is no need to apologize," Snape said evenly. "What you accomplished was no small feat and you are understandably desirable for it."

Desirable? Harry's heart nearly stopped.

"I only mean that you are a commodity, Potter."

"Oh," he said with a bit less enthusiasm. "Yeah, I guess. But you know, I'm not really anyone special. I'm just Harry. Sometimes I wished that I could be unimportant and normal."

"Understandably so," Snape agreed before leading Harry once more through the streets. "I have nearly gathered all the supplies I require. Was there anything you were in need of?"

"Not really. Just thought it would be nice to get out of the castle," Harry lied. He really only wanted to be with Snape. There was no desire to be in the public eye because every time he was, there was an article of completely fabricated truth written the same day. "Although I'll probably need to retract a few articles written today," Harry grumbled to himself. He was sure there would be something about Snape being an Ex-Death Eater, and he couldn't handle the idea of them writing nasty things about the other man.

"Harry," Snape called, pulling him from his thoughts. "As unfortunate as the truth is, I am an Ex-Death Eater. No amount of time or action can amend that fact. If you and I are to be seen together in the future, there will be without a doubt a public retaliation. If you are not prepared for such occurrences, then it would be wise to no longer involve yourself with me."

"Severus," Harry said with returned intensity, "I don't care what they say about me. I don't care what anyone thinks about my being friends with you. I only care if they use it as a means to insult you. I couldn't bear being the reason you have to deal with all of that."

"You think too highly about yourself, Potter. I am quite capable of causing that sort of retaliation and ill-will all on my own. Do not suppose by my affiliation with you that it would be any different. Is that understood?" Snape's voice had dropped so deep that the warning registered and caused Harry to inadvertently cringe.

After sighing deeply, Harry reluctantly said, "Yes."

"Good. If you have no need of anything, we'll return to Hogwarts."

When they returned, Harry was reluctant to let the day end there. He felt like most of the day was spent dealing with fans and not truly in Snape's company. He wanted to sit down and talk with Snape like the day before.

He clasped and unclasped his hands anxiously. If he were to ask to stay, he wondered if Snape would find it irritating. The last two days could have just been because Snape was not otherwise occupied. Harry wanted to believe that what Snape had basically disclosed with his statement earlier was that he fully intended to continue spending time with Harry. But was that too presumptuous of Harry?

Maybe Snape was doing it because Harry had essentially saved his life; though, he didn't want anything in return for it. He saved Snape because he wanted to.

"Would you care for a drink?" Snape finally asked when they stood in silence for nearly five minutes.

Harry's eyes jerked up towards the other wizard with unrestrained joy. "Yes, I would love one."

Dear Merlin. Must the boy look so…happy…at the mere idea of sharing a drink?

Severus was still reeling from his initial invitation to have the boy join him in Diagon Alley; it had proven to be as infuriating as he believed it would be with the boy being the Wizarding World's Darling.

However, when the boy was nearly overcome by anger at the idea that something insulting could be written about his association with Severus, and that it was not because of that association but merely because they would no doubt be insulting Severus, Severus was flabbergasted. He found himself desiring nothing more than to comfort the boy. He had even gone as far as to promise the boy continued interaction between them.

So now Severus found himself following through on said invitations. There was nothing to be done about it. He had crossed a boundary long before when he chose to spend an entire day with the boy in his personal quarters. Even should he seek to disengage himself from the boy, he would no doubt wallow in self-pity and disgust. Something inside him could not possibly intentionally hurt the boy.

Severus refrained from scowling at his own thoughts as he led Potter towards the castle. Unfortunately, their walk was cut entirely too short by the other addition to the faculty to teach Flying Class and referee the Quidditch games, Oliver Wood.

"Hello Professor Snape," he called cheerfully before his eyes settled on Harry directly behind Severus and was immediately running over and past Severus. "Hiya, Harry! You look mighty good even after all these years."

Now Severus was most assuredly scowling as Oliver Wood wrapped his strong, entirely too attractive form around _his_ Potter. Severus faltered for a moment when he had realized his thoughts had become unintentionally possessive. What did he care if the attractive and uncouth Wood-boy decided to wrap his nearly perfect body around Potter? He did not. The boy was free to do whatever with whomever he chose. It was nothing for Severus to concern himself over.

"Wood," he hissed, "it would appear that Potter cannot breathe."

"What?" Wood asked before looking down at a purpling Potter. "Oh, sorry Harry. I just got a little excited. I had been told that they offered you the position but didn't know if you had decided to take it or not." To Severus' continued irritation, Wood had remained close to Potter with an arm slung over Potter's shoulders. Severus had to control the desire to hex Wood with a few choice favorites at the sight.

"It's so good to know you'll be here too," Potter admitted with a slight tint to his cheeks, causing Severus' desire to hex Wood to become a hundredfold. Why did the boy blush so bloody easily? He was going to insinuate to every John or Jane that he was possibly _interested_ in them. The very idea of Wood and Potter…

Severus nearly growled. He was not only disgusted with his thoughts, he was repulsed by the underlining dismissal of all care that he had them. Potter was his. He had spoken with him first. Wood was surely to be on the receiving end of a laxative potion by the end of the night for touching what was his.

His Slytherin surfaced in that moment with the nearly deadly sneer he gave the Wood-boy, obviously causing him to retract his arm in his discomfort. Good. It would seem that Wood was not completely oblivious to subtle warnings.

"I am sure you have things to attend to," Severus started with an intense glare at Wood, "and we were just on our way to an appointment." He easily came to stand beside Potter, his hand hovering over the boy's lower back and pushing him out of contact with the Wood-boy.

"Oh," Wood exclaimed breathlessly. "Well, see you soon, Harry. We should go for drinks sometime. If you're free this evening—"

"He is not," Severus cut in sharply before he could catch himself. Potter looked up quizzically, but Severus ignored him.

"Oh, okay then," Wood replied looking quite confused himself. "Uh, well soon then, Harry."

Potter bobbed his head in reply before Severus whisked him away to his rooms. If he left the boy any longer, Wood was sure to set a date and time for their coming together. He would absolutely sabotage any and every attempt that Wood might make. He might be entirely disgusted with the childish behavior he had little to no control over, but he was a Slytherin, and Slytherin's were nothing if not underhanded.

Harry was confused, mostly because of Snape's actions. It was almost as if Snape was…jealous. Harry shook his head. That couldn't possibly be the reason. Maybe Snape didn't like Oliver Wood? That seemed a bit more plausible. It was widely known that Snape didn't really like _anyone_. It was lucky that Harry was able to some way or another convince the man to share a drink, a day, and an evening together.

Harry knew that this couldn't possibly make them friends. However, he was hoping that Snape didn't think his company was an irritation anymore.

They sat silently sipping their drinks. Snape had refused to let Harry drink any alcohol again, saying that Harry was a horrid drunk. Harry couldn't quite disagree since he was basically unable to remember anything about the evening he had mistakenly drank an entire glass of Fire Whiskey in one swallow. Snape refused to tell him what had happened, probably finding the memory too horrible to recount.

It seemed as though Snape was lost to his thoughts though. The Potion's Master had hardly said a word since they came to his quarters and now he seemed to be brooding over something. Harry found it hard to start a conversation with Snape looking like he did.

Finally, Snape seemed to come out of it and fixed his gaze on Harry. "Are you close with Wood, Potter?"

Harry's forehead drew down in confusion. "Uh, he was the captain of the Quidditch team when he went to school here. I guess you could say we were close."

Snape hummed, his expression growing dark.

"Why do you ask?" Harry inquired curiously. The butterflies were once more fluttering around in his stomach.

"No reason. I simply wondered if you had remained in contact after graduating from Hogwarts."

"Not really," Harry said with a small sigh of disappointment. "He's a good bloke though. I'll probably join him for those drinks next time."

Something became almost threatening about Snape's expression before it disappeared into indifference. Harry was once more bemused by the man's actions but said nothing more. Silence once more fell between them. Harry was starting to wonder if he should excuse himself. Before he could ponder it further, Snape was standing before him, causing his heart to start in his chest. Bloody hell the man moved silently.

Snape knelt over, his arms caging Harry to the couch. Suddenly, Harry was feeling very warm and light-headed. What was going on? What was Snape doing? The other wizard wasn't saying anything, merely watching him. Harry's pulse was rapid, and his stomach was twisting with unease. The look in the older wizard's eyes was alarming.

Had Harry said something? Was there a distaste so great for Oliver Wood that it made Snape nearly mad with rage? Oh Merlin, he hoped not.

He had faced the darkest, most powerful wizard of all time, and even that paled in comparison to how afraid he was of Snape in this moment.

"Is my company not enough for you, Potter?"

"Huh?"

Snape leaned forward, his breath falling hotly on Harry's face. Harry was now finding an entirely new set of sensations with the close proximity. He stifled the urge to whimper as the older wizard's voice dropped an octave and was almost whispering seductively to him.

"Are you so desperate for male attention that you will seek it at any given opportunity?" Snape inquired suggestively.

Suddenly, any of the feelings of attraction he might have been feeling were replaced by an overwhelming fury. "What are you suggesting, _Snape_?" He nearly hissed the man's surname.

"Only that of which is clear, Potter. You were rather intent to keep company with me; however, as soon as Wood so much as offers himself to you, you are easily dissuaded to him."

"Wait," Harry cut in sharply, "what do you mean by he was offering himself?! He just asked me to drinks."

Snape seemed to snap the moment Harry retaliated. His hand cupped Harry's chin firmly, angling his head and forcing Harry to look at him. "Homosexuality is neither uncommon nor immoral in the wizarding society, Potter. You are hardly the first to be attracted to wizards." The caused Harry to gasp in shock which caused Snape's hold to tighten on him. "Wood may seem like he is innocent in his attentions, but be assured that he will bed you if given the chance. I am merely protecting your interests."

Harry pulled his head away roughly. "How dare you!" He felt betrayed by Snape. Snape knew about his sexual orientation. Was the man reading his mind? He had bettered his skills at protecting his mind, but Snape was a master legilimens. "How do you even know I like men?!"

"You told me yourself, Potter," Snape responded coolly.

"When?!"

"While you were intoxicated," Snape explained, his face remaining expressionless.

"Bloody hell," Harry wanted to crawl into a hole. However, he suddenly remembered why he had been angry in the first place. "What gives you the right to dictate to me who and who I can't be with?! I didn't even think you considered me a friend." Despite his anger, his last note was expressed with sadness.

"Do you think I would willingly invite another to my quarters more than once if I did not enjoy their company?"

"Ye—um, okay, that's true, but that still doesn't answer my question!"

Snape took a seat beside Harry, pulling him down and forcing him to relax into the couch. "Do friends not disclose to other friends when they are being complete and utter imbeciles?"

Harry was about to say something in anger but was suddenly speechless. More times than not, his friends were always speaking honestly and openly when they thought Harry was being daft. "That still doesn't give you a right when all he asked me to do was go for drinks. That's hardly a proposal, Severus."

"Oliver Wood is not as innocent as he would have you believe. I know a great deal of him during his years at Hogwarts. You would do well to heed my warning, Potter." Snape seemed pleased with himself which made Harry's anger boil, but Harry was also having an unnatural reaction to the fact that Snape believed they were friends. So despite his anger, he was having a hard time not smiling. He could have done without the rough handling or the insulting insinuations, but Snape thought they were friends!

"Are you?"

"Am I what, Potter? You must be specific."

"Gay."

"I am not," Snape replied evenly. Harry's heart dropped, and he did his best to hide the disappointment from his face.

"Yeah, I figured not. Well, I might not completely agree with the way you did it, but I appreciate you…you know, warning me about Oliver."

Snape's jaw tightened before he turned towards Harry with a small nod.

"Can I ask you something?"

Snape sighed, "If you must."

"You said it wasn't uncommon. Do you know anyone who is?" Harry tried to keep his voice from sounding hopeful.

"Are you intending to use me as your personal dating service, Potter?"

"No! I was just curious," Harry assured with vehemence.

"And what makes you believe that I would have such information? I do not affiliate with that sort of circle. If you are intending to meet others like yourself, I am sure there is some sort of—"

"I can't do that," Harry said with a small shake of his head. "If I did that, no doubt it would make it to the papers. I'm not ashamed of who I am, but I'd like to avoid having that in the papers." Harry had already gotten his heart lifted and then broken all in the same day. He had never even had his first kiss with another bloke, let alone sex.

There was no chance that Snape might reciprocate his feelings. That had been made clear. It was comforting to know that Snape at least didn't detest what he was and break ties with him. He would be satisfied just by remaining a friend of Snape's. He knew he could never hope for more from the very beginning.

"Why do you insist upon finding another like yourself?"

Harry felt the flush staining his cheeks. "Well, I just…I've never, you know."

"Had intercourse," Snape provided.

"Bloody hell, of course, but er, I've never really done anything…with a bloke that is." Snape's eyes widened momentarily before his lip quirked upwards. "No you don't. No laughing. This is serious Severus. I'm twenty-two years old, and I've never even kissed a bloke!"

Snape's smirk only intensified before Harry heard it for the very first time. Snape was laughing. Chuckling and breathing in small gulps of air at Harry's expense. He wanted to be angry, to be mortified that he basically just exposed that he was not only a virgin but had never been kissed – by a bloke that is. However, Snape's face was almost luminescent in his laughter. It gave him a youthful appearance.

Snape finally controlled himself, the smirk falling away as he gazed intently at Harry. "That is nothing you should feel shame for, Harry." Harry wanted to gasp at the sound of his name on the man's lips, but refrained to avoid putting the man off from saying it again. "I may not seem like I have any romanticism in my entire being, but I do believe that those experiences should be saved for someone you having intense feelings for."

Harry did his best to keep the smile from his face, but it was no use. The very idea of Snape being romantic in any way made him want to giggle.

"Do not force me to hex you, brat."

"I'm not laughing at you," Harry tried to argue.

Snape's scowl intensified. "Smiling is essentially laughing, Potter."

"No it's not!" Harry argued. "People smile when their happy. You being a romantic made me happy," Harry said as he held back the giggles that were sure to break loose if Snape scowled any further. "I swear it!"

Snape's eyes sparkled with amusement before he leaned forward. "Think you're clever, do you, brat?"

It never occurred to him that Snape's amusement could become incredibly intimidating. The smirk that could be misconstrued as done in good humor, Harry knew was a fair warning that anything he might do after this could mean he would be the receiving end of a nasty hex. So instead, he threw his arms up in defeat.

"Intelligent choice, Potter. For once."

"Has anyone told you that your smile is scarier than your glare?"

Snape's lip upturned slightly. "There may have been a time where such a notion was mentioned."

"Scary."

Harry was laughing as he eased back into the couch next to Snape. It felt comfortable to be there. He assured himself that he could keep up this charade of friendship. He was not daft enough to ruin his relationship over something like attraction. If he was gay, he could easily find someone else – or so he told himself.

In truth, Harry's feelings for Snape were immeasurable and growing. What he felt for Snape was deeply rooted and unmoving. If he could have forgotten the older wizard, he would have. He told himself that friendship was enough and hoped that with that continued mantra, he would never feel the need to take anything further. Snape had done more than he expected by not only accepting a friendship but accepting Harry as he was. That was enough. It was enough.

Biting his lip, Harry repeated the words over and over to himself as they continued to sit side-by-side in silence.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hopefully this chapter answers some of the questions my reviewers had. I am hoping that I wrote Snape the way he appeared in the books; he was in love with Harry's mom and seemed as though he was quite the romantic. Forgive me if I made this a much fluffier Snape than some of you like.

Warning: Be prepared for panting, punishment, and some serious fluffiness. Fluffy fluffy…everywhere!

Chapter Four

Merlin. Potter's eyes had instantaneously dropped, and his shoulders had sagged with his admission.

Severus was NOT gay; he had been unaffected by the charms of many wizards who presumed he was. Draco and Lucius Malfoy. If there were two men he might have been tempted, as their appearances were nearly unrivaled in attraction, it would have been those two. However, he was never tempted to have any such relations. Certainly he had never viewed another wizard in the same light as he viewed Potter. There was no one with whom compared to _his_ Potter.

This had seemed to cause a slight misunderstanding with the boy. It hardly mattered. Severus never intended to pursue the boy in such a way – or so he told himself repeatedly over the last couple days. Any relationship exceeding friendship could result in a great many wrongdoings. Severus was still undecided if the current emotions resulting from his being near Potter were attraction. It had been a very long time since Severus had entertained the idea of pursuing a love interest.

He scowled deeply. Pursuing Potter would no doubt prove a challenge. There was no doubt that the boy harbored an attraction for his person. The boy was still projecting his thoughts like he had in his school years. It was very clear in both Potter's actions and responses that he felt some sort of, dare he say it, _yearning_ towards Severus. He was no entirely sure if such a longing was due to Severus' constant interaction with the boy as an elder figure in his life, or if it was deeper rooted and involved desires of the flesh. Severus was almost tempted to believe the latter because the former gave him an odd sensation in his gut.

Regardless, it would seem that these undesirable emotions swirling inside of him, boycotting his thoughts and actions, were slowly invaded into all out pursuits. If he kept the boy close, he would no doubt act upon them. Though Severus was practiced in his control – having served Dumbledore in secret with the Dark Lord all those years and remaining alive – this was proving to be the most challenging to that hard-wielded control he harbored.

He was finding that in exchange for the nearness and proximity of the boy, he would do or say just about anything – control and morals be damned. Conflicted, Severus merely sat side-by-side to the reason for his now uncontrollable urges, hoping and even praying to whatever deity might be listening to allow him this one favor of keeping the boy close.

Harry received a variant of tasks over the next couple of days, keeping him busy and away from Snape. It would seem the other wizard was rather busy himself because he never saw Snape when he would go to eat in the great hall with the others. He was barely able to contain the sigh of disappointment after he thoroughly searched the head table when he entered.

"Harry," Oliver called, waving him over to a seat beside him. "Come sit with me."

Harry had wanted to heed Snape's warning, but he was desperate for conversation; so deciding that the public table would be a sufficient enough deterrent if Oliver decided to try anything, he sat down. "Hey, Oliver. I haven't seen you the past few days," Harry commented lightly.

Oliver's face flushed as he rubbed sheepishly at the back of his head. "I, well, had a few issues…Nothing to worry about. Madam Pomfrey was able to fix it."

Harry's head tilted in confusion. "You were sick then?"

"Sort of." Oliver seemed reluctant to elaborate and instead said, "So only another week before the students arrive. Are you nervous?"

"A little," Harry admitted. "It will be hard to get them to focus the first week I'm sure."

"Sure," Oliver agreed. "You're famous, Harry. I'm sure they will be excited to have you for their professor."

Harry gave Oliver a look – a look that said this was in no way, shape or form a comfort to him.

Oliver Wood looked much of the same as he did during the time that Harry had known him in his first years at Hogwarts. Oliver's light brown and similarly colored eyes were only part of his charm. The way the former Keeper's smile was as enchanting as his looks were. It would come on both suddenly and brightly, causing Harry's heart to uncontrollably flutter. Oliver was much taller than Harry, by several inches, and roping in muscle after playing a few years as Keeper on the Puddlemere Reserves.

Harry was rather envious of Oliver's classically handsome features. Harry was hardly attractive; he was only sought after due to his taking down one of the most feared wizards of all time. His popularity in the wizarding world made it nearly impossible for him to date – not that he had entertained the idea until Snape.

Though the other wizard was without flaw when it came to physical charms, Harry didn't have those unbearable emotions he usually suffered when with Snape. The comparison would be similar to how one would feel over a simple attraction as opposed to being completely, utterly in love.

No. It was enough to be beside Snape. Harry fisted his hands, chanting his mantra and receiving a confused stare from Oliver who sat watching him for a time while he did this.

"Are you really that worried about it?" Oliver finally asked after Harry had been silently talking to himself for several long minutes.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, not really."

"Well that's all well and good then, Harry. Are you free this evening?"

"Mister Potter is otherwise engaged this evening, Wood," said a deep, resonating baritone that nearly caused Harry's body to hum with unresolved desire. Harry shifted his eyes away, Oliver's having widened in both surprise and fear, and turned towards the voice now interrupting their pleasant conversation.

"Is that so?" Oliver asked. "Then maybe afterwards?"

Harry was about to speak but was immediately interrupted by Snape's quick rejection. "I am afraid that our engagement will take us well into the evening," the man's voice was nearly hissing. "Is that not so, _Professor_ Potter?"

"Oh, um, yeah," he said slowly. He hadn't made plans with Snape. He had barely seen the man in the last several days.

"I was told you were unwell, Mister Wood," Snape inquired to which Oliver became very pale. "It would be wise to rest should you have symptoms _return_. It would be quite the travesty should you be bedridden for another week, do you not agree?"

Oliver stood at this, nodding briefly to them, before leaving the dining hall. Harry turned towards Snape, his face drawn down in his perplexity. "What was that about?"

"I am not at liberty to say," Snape dismissed before taking the chair that Oliver had once occupied. "It was my wish to address a few things before the beginning of the school year. Be in my quarters this evening at six if that deems satisfactory."

"Oh, sure." Harry was just relieved that he could see Snape, let alone spend time with him.

Harry had thought that Snape would stalk away in a billow of robes as soon as his business was finished, but to his surprise, Snape began to eat lunch with his superior manners and continued to for the remainder of the time Harry was there. Harry barely managed to keep the smile from his face, flattered that Snape had sought him out and was even content with being seen in public with Harry.

Many of the other professors attempted small conversation, but every time they did, Snape would always find something to interrupt all attempts made towards Harry. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought the older wizard jealous. But that was impossible. Snape had been clear when he said he wasn't gay.

Harry arrived at Snape's quarters earlier than he intended. Since they had been busy over the past few days, Harry was nearly undone by his nerves at the prospect of spending time with Snape again. Now that Snape knew his little secret, Harry was increasingly anxious at being alone with him.

Promising to never drink Fire Whiskey with anyone, Harry knocked softly on the door. It was lucky that Snape was comfortable with his disclosure, but there were very few that would be. Although, Snape had said that homosexuality was fairly common in the wizarding society, whatever that meant. Harry wasn't quite sure how he felt. He had never kissed, touched, or otherwise by another bloke, so his understanding of it was limited.

He had fantasized, sure. Many of those fantasies woke him in the early hours of the morning, covered head to toe in perspiration and sporting a tent in his trousers that almost always needed tending to directly afterwards. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to have sex, but his sexual experience was limited just to his right hand.

He fantasized about Snape often without fully intending to. When he imagined what those delicate, beautifully crafted hands could do to his body, illicit with just a simple touch or caress, Harry was almost always hard by the end of pondering the possibilities.

Though he would very rarely allow himself to fantasize in broad daylight, there were times where it was out of his control. Today was a prime example. He had watched with intense interest as Snape swallowed and delicately navigated his plate of food. He imagined the man's mouth, instead of savoring a piece of food, was actually savoring the taste of Harry's own lips. Harry had barely managed to shake away such thoughts and focus on his own food. But every so often, his mind would once more stray to the man's hands, or his lips as they moved with graceful ease, or even the way Snape's body would shift as he would readjust in his chair.

Harry sighed with frustration. It was only going to make things worse if he kept allowing his mind to wander around the other wizard. While he was sure Snape would not intentionally read his thoughts, he was sure he'd reveal many of his thoughts just on his face alone.

The door clicked open, and he crossed the threshold with a firm resolve. He wouldn't allow his fantasies to control him. Using his entry as a way to discard his feelings for the other wizard, Harry stepped into his new resolve.

"Hello Severus," Harry greeted as he took his usual place on the couch nearest the man's favored armchair.

Severus grunted his greeting before returning to the book he was reading. Harry sunk back into the couch, making himself comfortable and steeling his nerves. He ignored the low illumination that caused a soft glow to irradiate Snape's features in an alarmingly sexy manner. He kept his gaze to the flames, doing his best to ignore the way the man's hands skimmed over the pages of his journal, mumbling quietly to himself.

He bit his lower lip, fumbling with the hem of his shirt as he patiently waited for Snape to finish whatever he was reading. It was minutes before the sound of a book closing and robes shifting as Snape readjusted in the armchair.

"You are rather quiet, Potter."

Harry licked his lips, anticipating his heart to flutter as soon as he looked towards Snape. It did. It pounded heavily despite his earlier affirmation, and he nearly groaned with frustration. "Just enjoying the quiet before the storm, Severus." His eyes wandered towards the other wizard's, catching a momentary glint as a result of his admission.

"Indeed," Snape agreed with a small upturn of his lip. "The chattering and nattering of imbeciles is due without fail as soon as the school year begins. Be assured that time does not, in fact, lessen the displeasure of petulant brats."

Harry chuckled softly, nodding slightly. "I know. Remember, I use to be one of them."

"Still very much are, Potter."

"Git."

"Intolerable brat."

Harry smiled as the other man stood and took a couple of glasses from a cabinet near the fire hearth. He poured an amber liquid into both and offered the first to Harry.

"I thought you said you would never give me alcohol again," Harry inquired curiously but took the proffered drink.

Snape took a seat beside him, leaving very little distance between them before swirling the liquid in his own glass. "As long as you are not overcome by the desire to swallow the amount whole, you can manage a glass, Potter."

Harry smelled the liquid experimentally, cringing at the burn it gave his nostrils. "Not really sure I'd ever have the inclination to do that again, anyway." Harry took a small sip of the liquid, cringing once more as it burned a pathway down his throat but finding that he quite enjoyed warmth it gave to his belly. Licking his lips of the remaining liquid, he turned towards Snape. His heart started in his chest at the intense gaze of those dark, fathomless obsidian depths.

"How do you find it?"

Harry shrugged, ignoring the discomfort of the close proximity and what it was doing to his previous resolve. "Not bad. It tastes like poison, but the warm feeling afterwards is quite nice."

Snape's lips quirked again. "Have you much experience with the taste of poison, Potter?"

Harry grinned mischievously as he asked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

They fell silent, sipping gingerly at their drinks in companionable silence. Harry was trying his best to ignore how the warmth of both his drink and Snape's body were sending his pulse into overdrive. Glad for something other than the other man to focus on, he watched the flames as they danced and coiled and crackled.

"Wood seems to be quite persistent to keep company with you," Snape said nonchalantly as he took another sip from his glass.

Harry breathed out his nerves, ignoring the near shock of Snape's leg shifting against his own. They were much closer now, and Harry was finding it harder to keep his focus solely to the flames. The man's mere presence was powerful; it was as if the older wizard's magic was touching and sparking alongside his own. The close proximity was electric. He was slowly losing every bit of resolve he had mustered coming in here.

Harry had remained silent, never truly responding to Snape's comment. Breathing had become laborious. He was drinking a bit more eagerly to replace the growing need to touch the other man.

"Potter," Snape called as Harry was almost gulping down the remainder of his drink. "Harry," the older wizard corrected, causing Harry to stall in his drinking. Harry's head jerked towards the other man, a question in his eyes that never fully formed into words because his lips were suddenly covered in a warmth that was not his own.

The resulting gasp was swallowed into Snape's mouth as the older wizard took advantage of the movement by deepening the kiss. Harry was frozen in surprise as the kiss continued. Despite his utter bemusement, he was almost instantly encircling Snape's neck and pressing into the kiss. It tasted of Fire Whiskey and butterscotch candies – mildly surprising to Harry since he never knew that Snape had a sweet tooth. His heart raced dangerously in his chest as his tongue hesitantly slid against Snape's, causing the other wizard to groan and pull Harry tightly against himself.

Harry gasped, having to pull away for air. His vision swayed as he tried to focus on the other, fully intending to demand why he had done it. However, before he could, Snape was once more covering his lips and eliciting groans of need from Harry. It felt like a dream. His body was growing hot as the intensity of the passionate exchange became almost too much for Harry.

Harry slid his fingers into the man's silky locks, memorizing the texture and roaming through it with idle interest. Harry's body was starting to respond on its own, moving against the elder wizard's body, rubbing and gyrating in attempts of satisfying an urge for _something, anything_ that could fulfill this growing need inside him.

He was pressed backward and laid out with the taller man straddling his smaller form. One of Snape's hands curled around his neck and through his hair, pulling his locks and angling him into the kiss. The other hand roamed his chest, caressing and pulling at his shirt as if intending to rip it from his body. He was panting when Snape finally pulled away from his mouth. Worry welled up inside of him, expecting the older man to catch himself. However, his worry disappeared the instant that hot lips touched against his neck.

"Merlin," Harry gasped breathlessly.

Snape's hand slid beneath the material of his shirt, causing him to arch and groan with the new sensation it created. There was no comparison to the sensations Snape was giving him. The light-headedness caused by the alcohol was also causing his senses to feel more intensely; or so he would think, but this was his first real experience. And it was with Snape. Snape, who had told him only days before that he was not gay, was now touching him with little to no hesitation.

Harry's brain caught up with him, and he found himself pushing the other wizard away. "Wait," he commanded despite his panting.

Snape had become rigid. He pulled away and nearly caused Harry to groan with disappointment. Harry shook away the pleasure haze and watched the other man thoughtfully. "What are you doing? I thought…you said you weren't gay."

Snape's face had become hard as though he was fully intending to keep the reason behind his actions to himself. However, he answered Harry. "I am not gay." Harry's eyes narrowed angrily. "I am not attracted to wizards. However, I am unable to fully comprehend these desires I have for you."

Harry's anger melted into surprise and then confusion. So, Snape was not gay, but he was attracted to Harry – enough so that he would kiss and touch him with intent to…well, to do things you do with someone you had feelings for.

"I don't understand," Harry whispered honestly. "I…you told me that you weren't gay, so I thought you were trying to tell me, you know, that I shouldn't have feelings for you."

"That was my intention," Snape disclosed evenly. Snape pulled away entirely, situating himself away from Harry and effectively ending the previous mood they were drawn into.

Harry had to keep himself from pouting in disappointment. Even though the last fifteen minutes had been the most amazing fifteen minutes of his entire life, he didn't want to start something that couldn't be finished with Snape. It would defeat the purpose of trying, unsuccessfully, to give up his feelings for Snape. He wanted a real relationship with the other man and would not settle for less – Ginny and Hermione would kill him if he did.

"So you don't want this?" Harry asked, doing his best to keep the hurt from his voice. "I mean, that makes sense. You have never really felt like this for—" His words were cut off by the firm mouth he immediately recognized after having spent the last fifteen minutes getting to know it very, very intimately. He gasped as the other wizard pulled him upwards and tightly into himself, expressing his feelings in only the few minutes their mouths were pressed together.

Snape pulled away from the slightly breathless Harry. "I am not experienced in relationships, Harry. I am a man that has spent many years alone and contently so. I do not pursue the pleasures of the flesh simply to satisfy a momentary urge. I may not be kind, or attractive, or worthy of your affections, but I cannot disregard these affections I have for you." Snape seemed to scowl at his last statement before continuing, "I cannot allow you to seek another. I am a selfish man, Harry. When I desire of something, I will do whatever is in my power to acquire it."

Harry's heart was out of control and nearly breaking from his chest. He was close to tears but held fast as he listened intently for Snape to finish. "I cannot promise you romance or that I will not cause you frustration in the future, but if you decide it worth the effort, I would like it very much if you consider me a potential partner."

Holy hell. Harry slapped his cheeks to see if he was dreaming. When the pain registered, Harry's eyes nearly overflowed with tears. "Yes," Harry nearly sobbed out. "Please. I…yes." He felt the soft touch of Snape's lips before he was nearly painting himself into the other. It was long minutes before Snape pulled away. Harry almost whimpered but was able to control the urge.

"I think it best if you returned to your quarters," Snape said without an expression to give away his intention.

"What? Why?"

Snape's hand cupped Harry's chin, and he ran his thumb over the kiss-swollen lips. "It is not wise to rush into the physical pleasures. There are only a few more days separating us from the swarm of brats, so it would be wise to stop here for the evening."

Harry flushed with frustration. They were finally together in a way that Harry never believed possible and Snape wanted to stop? "I don't care."

Snape gave Harry a disapproving look. "You are young. It is for the best that I send you away." Harry groaned, biting his lower lip and balling his hands into fists. "As unwilling as I am to admit it, this is a new experience for both of us."

Harry realized suddenly just what it was Snape was hinting towards. Snape didn't know what to do. Snape was inexperienced like Harry in regards of homosexual relationships. Harry almost laughed. "You mean, you plan to do some research?"

Snape's jaw grew taut, and he straightened as if insulted. Harry gave him an apologetic look. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll come round tomorrow, yeah?"

"Very well." The man still looked rather irritated but accompanied Harry to the fire and met Harry for the small goodbye kiss he leaned up for. "Oh and Harry," Snape called just before Harry stepped into the floo, "you would do well to keep your conversations with Wood brief and superficial. I should not be held accountable for anything that may befall his person if you were to do otherwise." That definitely sounded like a threat and sort of made him wonder if Oliver's recent illness was as a result of something Snape did.

"Possessive git," he said smiling.

Snape's face remained impassive. "Impertinent brat."

Harry had a hard time focusing most of the next day; his thoughts were always straying. He had managed to stay focused long enough to send a few letters to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. He wanted to tell Ginny and Hermione all about what had happened, but since it was still fairly new, he worried what it would mean if he should put it all down on parchment.

He wasn't totally convinced last night hadn't been a dream. It was surreal to think that Snape returned his affections, and enough so that he would want to be in a relationship with Harry. It was hard to believe that he could call what transpired the starting of a love relationship. The word didn't quite mesh with the dour Potion's Master.

The kiss had been everything he could have possibly imagined and more. It had been intense and pleasurable. It still gave him shivers to think about. After the kiss, there was no doubt that he was flaming poof. He had enjoyed every touch, every taste to the point of needing, wanting for more. Snape was twenty years his senior and vastly experienced with kissing. It had shown. It would seem that Snape was a master of a many great things – kissing being one of them.

It was slightly frustrating that Harry was so inexperienced with everything. While this would be both of their first times with another wizard, Snape still had former relations with witches. At least, Harry believed so. He still wasn't quite sure what the man meant when he said he didn't give into momentary urges of the flesh. Although after being sent away, Harry knew Snape was in a hell of a lot more control of his urges than Harry was. He had to wank off as soon as he got back to his room.

Harry missed his mouth as he thought, spilling food all over the front of his shirt.

"You seem a little out of sorts today, Harry," Oliver laughed as he helped wipe away the food.

Harry recovered enough to sheepishly wipe away the food in place of Oliver. Snape wasn't dining in the Great Hall today, but Harry was worried that he could show at any time, and then Oliver might end up sick and in the infirmary until school began.

"Yeah," he replied as he finally sorted himself out. "Guess I've got a lot on my mind."

"It's hard to think that we will be the ones teaching as opposed to learning," Oliver replied with a smile. "I never envisioned I'd become a professor here, but I am really glad that I can work with you." Oliver smiled enchantingly at him before Harry was stiffening at the sight of Snape. "Looks like Professor Snape decided to come out of the dungeons. You two seem close. I thought you didn't like each other."

Harry watched the older wizard as he made his way to the head table, his expression devoid of anything but bored regard to those that greeted him. Harry almost started to believe the night before was really a dream until the black eyes connected with his and sent his heartrate soaring. The small glisten warned him as Oliver continued on beside him.

"I know he was always targeting you," Oliver said with a twinge of frustration. "Still the same as he was then."

"Well we came to an understanding," Harry argued as Snape took a seat beside him. His back straightened when the touch of a hand to his thigh sparked a shiver to run the length of his spine. "Um…hello Severus."

" _Harry._ Wood," Snape greeted coolly. The hand on Harry's thigh tightened before slowly sliding upwards. Harry's breath caught. "Reminiscing of your days at Hogwarts, perhaps?"

"Uh," Harry breathed, finding it hard to focus with Snape's hand moving with intent to make him brainless. "Sort of. What have you been doing?" The hand trailed precariously close to his hardening crotch but stopped just short of it, causing Harry to breathe in deeply.

"Replenishing Madam Pomfrey's stores," Snape responded lightly. "If you are finished with your business today, I require another set of hands to complete the task." The hand squeezed once more, and Harry had barely managed to suppress the groan of need.

"S-sure," he stuttered.

Oliver watched to the two of them before standing. "I hope we can get together before the students arrive. Let me know when you're free, Harry." The other wizard left, and Harry could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Um," Harry started with a whisper, "your hand." Snape's hand squeezed again, causing Harry to intake sharply.

"I am afraid I do not know of what you speak, _Harry_ ," Snape responded in a deep, seductive timber. "Did you require something from my hand?"

"Y-you know I don't," Harry growled, looking around to make sure no one was watching. "Remove it, _Severus._ "

Snape's hand trailed over the hardening tent in Harry's trousers, rubbing it and causing Harry to suck in the air around him as if suddenly unable to breathe. Snape's voice was low and whispering almost sweetly as he inquired, "What would Wood think if he knew the indecent blush on your cheeks was the result of _my_ hand, hm?"

Harry was almost panting, stiffening as the touch became firmer against him. His body shivered with the derived pleasure the touch created. Mouth dry, breathing coming out in short pants, and eyes fluttering, Harry almost forgot they were in public, surrounded by their colleagues. Dear Merlin. He gasped as Snape's hand deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, sliding easily inside to touch his length with only a thin layer to separate it. Those long fingers easily played him like a well-tuned violin, pleasuring him in ways he could never have achieved with his own hand.

Harry clasped the table before him, desperately seeking stability as his body was wracked with pleasurable waves. Snape's hand was firm, touching him with full intent to make Harry come right here in public. He wanted to stop the man, get angry, accuse him of humiliating him, but the sensations were unbelievably intoxicating. His lower belly was tightening with the oncoming orgasm, and Harry could do nothing to stop it.

Snape had snuck his hand between the small opening in the material and ran a thumb over the wet slit of Harry's prick. That was Harry's undoing. He stiffened, coming in hard spurts but managing to keep his voice withheld as he bit his lower lip until it bled. Snape was quick, his wand easily disappearing all evidence and neatly, efficiently tucked Harry back into his trousers before he stood.

"I will expect you as soon as you are finished," Snape said with a small amused glint in his eyes.

Snape left Harry at the head table to wallow in the afterglow of his orgasm and shame that it had all been done in public. Granted, many of the professors had left, but there were a few that remained. One of them being the Headmistress. She smiled over at Harry.

"It is nice of you to assist Severus with the potions," she said graciously. Harry had to keep the blush from his face, but he was still breathing rather hard.

"He's done me so many favors," Harry tried to say evenly, but his voice was still rather breathless. "I probably shouldn't keep him waiting." He regained feeling in his legs and headed towards the dungeons albeit a bit shakily.

He couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He wanted to be angry. Snape had basically humiliated him, but it had felt incredible. Harry wondered if that meant he actually _enjoyed_ the possibility of getting found out. Oh Merlin. He wasn't liking these new discoveries about himself. Snape was making him into a person he barely recognized.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm basically writing ten-page chapters in a day's time. I'm awesome. I promise lots of plot with just as much smut. I am all about the slutty Potter and Snape storyline.

Warning: Steamy steamy…with a double side of ridiculously jealous Sev. And! The super prat returns!

Chapter Five

Harry was having a hard time breathing by the time he reached the dungeons. The memory of what had transpired just moments before was starting to settle in. Oh Merlin. McGonagall and a few other professors had been in the same place he had gotten off in. Harry was mortified.

What had possibly given Snape any right to do that – and to do so in public? The boiling rage inside him was making his chest feel unbearably tight. After sending him away the night before, Snape decided it would be appropriate to _molest_ him in public?! Bloody ridiculous.

Harry made his way to Snape's quarters, using the hidden entrance he was made privy to a few days before, and with little regard to manners, threw the door open.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" he growled.

Snape was seated at his usual chair, one leg crossed over, a book held easily between the fingers that had previously gave him such devilish sensations, and no hint of surprise or insult on his expressionless face. He closed the book, as if he was not in the midst of being accused, and merely gazed towards Harry.

"I hardly see the issue," he replied coolly. "I dare say that you looked to enjoy my _attentions_."

Harry's face screwed up with the insult. "That's a natural reaction! I couldn't really do much else!"

"Hm," Snape said with a small lift to the side of his mouth. "Your expressions would say otherwise."

Harry stiffened with the statement. This side of Snape was new to him; well, not new in the sense that the older wizard was being the usual sarcastic git from his school years, but it was done in such perverse way, one that Harry never thought Snape capable. Was he some sort of closet sadist in the bedroom? Harry cringed at the thought.

"If you continue that thought, Harry, I will be forced to resume our punishment from earlier." Harry's face morphed from rage to befuddlement in seconds. "Do not play coy. You were talking with Wood about things you should not have. Did I not warn you yesterday to keep your conversations brief?"

Possessive jerk. Harry had suddenly lost all his steam. He took a seat on the couch and let out a deep sigh. "You are absolutely mad, Severus. That _was_ a brief conversation. Why does it matter anyway? I have feelings for YOU, not Oliver."

Snape made a chiding noise. "You are too familiar with him. You will give him a mistaken impression."

"Impression of what, Severus? That I might want to be friends with him? Merlin," Harry groaned as he gazed over towards the other man. Snape was surprisingly possessive, but that should come as no surprise since most Slytherins were. "I work with him. I will have to have some sort of relationship with him. And you call me the brat."

Snape was instantly beside him as if the man was capable of unnatural speeds. Harry leaned away, suddenly intimidated by the glisten in the older wizard's eyes.

"You are mine now, Harry. You would do well to remember it," Snape said deeply enough to cause Harry's bones to quake and toes to curl. "I do not share…with anyone. You may speak with Wood, but understand, if he should attempt _anything,_ then you will have no say in how I choose to discipline such an action."

"Merlin," Harry breathed as the words caused a deeper part of him to yearn for the man to not only promise him such things but seal them with kisses – hot, passionate, adulterated kisses. "Fine," he finally agreed reluctantly. He might be stubborn, but Snape was much more stubborn and manipulative; he had no chance in hell.

Harry tried to ignore the elevation in his pulse as he fished for things to say. "I thought you said that you didn't want to rush the physical side of things…"

"Did it displease you that I did?" Harry could practically hear the other man's amusement.

Harry wanted to growl with frustration. "No. I like…" he swallowed as the other wizard shifted closer and ghosted his breath on the exposed side of Harry's neck, "—I mean, I want those things too, just not in public."

"Is that so?" Snape whispered hotly over the shell of Harry's ear, causing unbidden tremors to run through him. "I quite enjoyed the way you fought to restrain your voice," he continued in a low, silky voice that was doing remarkable things to Harry's body. "I especially took pleasure in the indecent flush of your body as you came in my hand, Harry." Harry's breathing had grown ragged. "You had even gone as far as to injury yourself to hold back your cries of ecstasy. It was all very…enticing."

Harry's hands were fisting on his thighs, eyes shuttering closed, and tongue peeking out to swipe across his suddenly dry lips. The words and voice were sinful; they made Harry want to do things, say things, throw his morals to the wind just to sample the world Snape was creating with his mouth.

"Do you wish for me to touch you, Harry?" Snape's voice whispered so low, so resonate that it caused a series of tingles as a result.

Harry was finding the air around him harder and harder to inhale. "Yes."

"How would you like me to touch you?"

Harry moistened his lips, his eyes closed so tightly to focus only on the words being whispered so seductively into his ear that he could easily come in no time at all should the assault continue. His hand searched beside him, daring to touch the other man. He felt the soft material of Snape's trousers, daring to go farther until a hand grabbed his own and imprisoned it.

"Tell me, Harry. How do you desire my touch?"

Harry groaned in frustration. He would be lucky if he could speak coherently, let alone tell the man what he wanted. He attempted it however as his trousers were growing impossibly tight. "Kiss me."

Severus was intoxicated with the boy's open, unhindered desire. The perspiration had collected, like glistening jewels, on Potter's forehead, and the boy's body was positively flushed with a joining of lust and embarrassment. He had never intended to take their relationship so far, at least not so soon; he had merely intended to taunt the boy and his youth. However, like in the Great Hall, Severus was finding that he was slowly becoming drawn into the boy's honest reactions.

Iridescent emerald eyes opened like flowers blooming in the moonlight. They watched him, pleading Severus to give Potter what he most desired – to fall back into sin. Severus was finding the notion was harder to deny this time. He wanted to hear Potter's moans of pleasure, watch his body disintegrate into wanton need, and touch the boy until there was nothing left in Potter's mind but him.

He covered the boy's slightly moist lips with his own, tasting once more the sweet notes in Potter's hot cavern. He dominated the boy so easily, taking pleasure in the way his kisses seemed to make Potter lose his ability to do much more than react.

He easily maneuvered the boy beneath him, settling his larger body between Potter's open legs and grinding down with full intent to arouse Potter. It was instantaneous. Potter was groaning, his hips jerking upwards into Severus' and gyrating in a way that was anything but virginal.

If the boy knew just how incredibly that singular action affected Severus, he was sure to hold some power over him. Unfortunately, the boy affected him a little more than he would care to admit. It was as if he was back in his youth, rutting for the next pleasure as if he had nothing else in his life.

Severus was a busy man. He had an entire list of other priorities: potions to be made, lesson plans to be written, supplies to be gathered, and detentions to create. Yet, here he was, kissing with wild abandon and rutting like some hormonal teenager like those things were of little to no importance.

Repulsive.

Harry was slowly losing his hold on reality. Everything felt so incredible. The firmness meeting his own hard prick was almost as good as when Snape had used his hand to get him off. He found his hips jerking to help along the pleasure, increasing it until he was almost unable to breathe.

Harry fisted his hands into the other man's shirt, pulling his body closer as his hips undulated and thrust upwards in order to reach his orgasm. One hand firmly grasped his hips, effectively slowing it, and the other hand made short work of the buttons of his shirt. Harry's lips moved effortlessly against Snape's, tasting anything and everything they could, seeking any small amount of pleasure as he slid his tongue along the Potion's master's.

Fingers skimmed briefly over the flesh of his torso, causing his body to arch backwards with the new sensation. Harry nibbled his lower lip, restraining the moans that were threatening to come with any more new sensations. Snape's mouth trailed down from his mouth, tasting and nipping along his cheek, chin, and jaw. Suddenly moist heat surrounded one of his perked nipples, surprising a moan out of Harry. He never expected that part of him would be sensitive.

Snape's tongue laved at the hard nub, eliciting more surprised moans from Harry, before he was treating the other wide with the same attention. Harry's breathing had become arduous, coming in short pants and moans.

Harry wove his fingers into the man's dark locks, pulling them away so that he could watch with captivated interest at the way Snape looked kissing and touching him. Snape's face was focused on the pale skin it tasted, slowly trailing a tongue down the line of his abdomen and dipping briefly into his navel. Harry gasped sharply. It was almost too much to bear to watch his former professor, now colleague, do such forbidden things to him – things he could only ever fantasize about until now.

The slow progression was making Harry almost overcome with need for something. He wasn't entirely sure what. It had never been addressed just how it was that wizards coupled. He was suddenly very nervous as Snape's long fingers easily undid his trousers and pulled him out of them. He was no longer breathing as Snape continued to tease along the skin of his abdomen, fingering the hem of his boxers.

Snape's eyes finally caught his own, watching him, or maybe seeking his consent. Harry wasn't entirely sure. All he could do was bite his lower lip and try to breathe. He wanted this, but he was scared. He wasn't really sure what was going on between them; he wasn't even really sure if what Snape felt for him was on the same level. Going farther would mean giving a part of himself that he had given to no other. Harry was suddenly very hesitant.

Snape seemed to comprehend his hesitation, pulling away and eying Harry from above. "You only need to say the word, and we will stop, Harry." Snape's voice was much softer than Harry ever remembered it being. It could almost be describe as loving. Harry wanted to deny his hesitations, but that would mean that he was permitting Snape to continue. He wasn't quite sure if that was what he wanted either.

So, Harry pulled his shirt closed, sending the message. Snape did nothing, simply allowed Harry to redress himself. Harry was dealing with bouts of self-hatred as he re-buttoned his shirt. He wished he didn't put some romantic notion on the physical pleasures, but he had stayed a virgin this long because of such things. Giving everything away now would go against everything he believed about love. So he redressed, berating his foolishness.

"It is not foolish, Harry," Snape said as he finished the buttons.

Harry stole a glance at the other wizard. "I really do care for you," he said with a slight flush, ignoring the now pulsating erection in his pants. "Its…I just don't want to rush everything. I don't really know if your feelings are the same as mine yet, and I wouldn't want to do anything I regretted. That you would regret."

Snape seemed to ponder his words before the intense gaze settled onto Harry's. "I am not usually a man who allows others a small window into my thoughts, Harry. However, since you seem to be mistaken on my feelings for you, allow me to clarify them.

"While I may not be a man that can appear as though I care for something deeply, I do and have to a great degree in my time. My feelings for you are, to my dismay, much more intense than I first believed. I would have never entertained the notion of pursuing you to such an extent if they were not."

Harry was breathless. The words were like a warm bath on a cold day. They filled him so entirely with happiness that all he could do was smile – smile as though his world had never been so lovely. He never imagined that Snape would be capable of such a speech. Snape had mentioned before that he was not a romantic man, but Harry was starting to think differently. It would seem that Snape may be hopelessly romantic, like Harry was, and that had been made very clear when the older wizard had continued to love his mother despite her love of another man, and then ultimately, her death.

Harry moved forward of his on violation and pressed his lips gently against the other wizard, hoping to express just how happy those words had made him. He no longer doubted that Snape had feelings for him, and that those feelings were intense enough for Snape to want to deepen the relationship, but he knew that Snape was struggling with it; Harry could see it in the older man's eyes when he spoke of those feelings. So, keeping it chaste, he kissed the man and determined that they would, in time, find just how alike their feelings were.

The next few days were devoid of much other than preparing for the arrival of the students. The meetings were a collection of what expectations McGonagall had for them and how she planned to proceed with the new year. Since it was well after the war, things had calmed down considerably and were now back to the old ways, well with a new variation that included their recent war.

They were sitting, talking about certain matters that had very little to do with Harry, when the door opened and in strolled the very person Harry could have gone his entire life without seeing again. Draco Malfoy.

The blonde was nearly as tall as Snape with hair that matched his late father, platinum blonde and gorgeously long. The three-piece suit he wore was standard with his line of the Ministry. He was some sort of representative, but Harry hardly cared enough to find out just of what. Still, Malfoy was full of his usual aristocratic airs as he walked purposefully into the room.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall greeted.

Many of the other professors in the room seemed just as surprised to see Malfoy, including Snape whose jaw had grown taut, eyes darkening marginally as Malfoy tossed him an arrogant smile.

"Minerva," Malfoy greeted with a small nod, "It is a pleasure to be here." Harry's face tightened as Malfoy glanced over to him with prideful smirk. "I gather you have informed the other professors of why I am here."

"I was just about to," she said coolly before turning to the rest of the staff. "Mister Malfoy will be staying at Hogwarts temporarily to conduct some business," she started, "and will be partaking in some of the lessons this year. The Ministry is concerned with the recent educational decline, so Mister Malfoy will be collecting information on how lessons are conducted and the overall scores of the students this year. I expect that you will welcome him and offer any aide or information he should require during his stay."

There was a collection of nods before Malfoy chose a seat beside Harry, causing a spark of anger to start in his belly. Harry ignored the other man as McGonagall finished their discussion from previous. Malfoy was watching with bored interest, managing his nails as if nothing really interested him. Harry nearly scoffed. He was the same arrogant prat he remembered.

So Malfoy managed to get a position in the Ministry; Harry hardly cared. Arrogant representative suited the blonde. Harry hoped their interaction would be brief this year, but from the sudden upturn of the blonde's lips as he gazed over to Harry's scowling face would say otherwise.

"Potter," someone called as he left the meeting feeling suddenly tired from having a glaring match with Malfoy. He just wanted to flee to his rooms and prepare everything for the students to arrive tomorrow. However, the voice that called out to him caused his hopes to come crashing down. "Hardly polite to ignore me, Potter."

He rounded on the taller wizard, suddenly angry at the incredible height difference and how it would impact the impression of his intended intimidation. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"I had hoped you could show me a few of your lesson plans for the year," Malfoy said with disinterest. "Minerva tells me that you had quite the arrangement for the students. I am quite intrigued to see what the-Boy-Who-Lived-Again had in mind for the students." There was a suggestive tone to Malfoy's words. Harry found his rage was nearly overwhelming. However, this was business; he couldn't possibly deny the request.

"Follow me then," he said sounded a bit more defeated than he intended. "We need to make it quick because I was hoping to set up the classroom for tomorrow."

"Such the diligent professor you are," Malfoy replied sarcastically.

Harry glanced sharply at the taller wizard, finding a great many insults at the tip of his tongue but being unable to voice them.

They traveled, Harry slightly ahead of Malfoy, until they reached his classroom. He led Malfoy back to his office so he could recover his lesson plans. He had managed to make a few after completing the syllabus. He grabbed the syllabus for good measure. Tossing them over to Malfoy with little care if Malfoy was ready for them, he took a seat in his chair and ignored the other man in hopes that Malfoy would get the message.

He didn't because he was immediately taking the seat at the other side and kicking up his feet on Harry's desk. Harry bit back the urge to hex the other man. Instead, he crossed his arms and merely watched as Malfoy reviewed the paperwork.

"Quite impressive," Malfoy finally said as he set the parchments down. "I had my reservations about how well you would do as a professor," he admitted arrogantly, "but it would seem they were unfounded."

Harry's anger quickly disappeared into confusion. Did Malfoy just…compliment him?

"Oh," he finally said still confused by the sudden compliment. "Thanks, I guess."

Malfoy's lip upturned slightly before he was regarding Harry with an unreadable expression. "Word is that you and Severus have become quite the partnership. Some may even say friends." There was a knowing glint in Malfoy's eyes that was making Harry's stomach twist with unease. "You looked quite close in the Daily Inquiry."

Harry shrugged with indifference. "That's none of your bloody business, Malfoy."

"Oh, but it is my business, Potter," Malfoy said with an edge to his voice. "Severus is my godfather and quite important to me."

Harry regarded Malfoy with a confused brow. "Important? Really? Are you pining after your own godfather, Malfoy?" This seemed to bring up the rage Harry associated with the blonde wizard.

Malfoy stood with easy grace, his taller form becoming suddenly intimidating as he looked down at Harry with a livid gaze. "Hardly, Potter. I like my partners to moan and beg as I dominate them. My tastes run to shorter, more combative personalities to which I can tame to my liking."

Holy hell. Harry was suddenly very uncomfortable to the turn the conversation had taken. "Whatever, Malfoy. Stay out of my business. Is that all you needed?" His question was rhetorical. He wanted the other wizard out of his office and was close to hexing Malfoy in order to accomplish that.

Malfoy regarded Harry with another smirk before straightening himself. "I have no need of anything else, but I am sure I will have _inquiries_ soon, Potter. Keep yourself available for me as I have a very busy schedule to keep."

Harry scowled at the other. Malfoy left the office, leaving Harry to want to disinfect the entire room in his wake. That arrogant prat was going to make his life a living hell, no doubt about it. To think that Malfoy was in any way connected with Snape meant that if things continued to progress between them, Harry was in for a lifetime of unwanted Malfoy.

"Harry?" Another voice called, his anger melting as soon as the older wizard entered his office. "What was the reason for Draco's visit?" There was an underline worry to Snape's voice as he came towards Harry.

"Only to look over my lesson plans," Harry responded evenly. It was probably best to leave the rest out. He may not like Malfoy, but it hardly seemed a good idea to start something between godfather and godson. So, he kept everything else to himself, hoping silently it was the last time Malfoy did or said anything to that regard. "Did you need something?"

Snape took a seat in front of Harry. "Not presently. I simply wondered if you were intending to visit my quarters this evening."

"Are you asking me to visit?" Harry teased with a small smile.

Snape's eyes darkened as his arms crossed tightly against his chest. "I am content to keep company with myself. I was merely curious."

"Uh-huh," Harry laughed softly. "If you ask nicely, I'll come by tonight."

Snape's jaw tightened. "Impertinent brat."

"Oh, you think it's adorable," Harry replied with another laugh.

Snape's face morphed with disdain. "Hardly. I often ponder what compels me to intentionally invite you on a regular basis."

"Because you are smitten with me," Harry teased.

Snape's face grew impossibly darker. Sneering, he said, "Or I have fallen victim to delusion."

"That too," Harry concurred with a chuckle. "Okay, I'll come round tonight. Seven okay?"

"If you must," Snape replied evenly before standing and leaving Harry's office.

Almost forgetting the discomfort of Malfoy's visit, Harry was eager for tonight to arrive, so he could enjoy the last night of freedom with Snape.

Harry had finally finished setting the classroom for the following day when the clock chimed six. He gathered a few things before heading to his quarters for a quick shower and shave. His footsteps echoed as he made his way over, smiling to himself the entire way.

His smile dropped as soon as the tall figure of Malfoy emerged from the other side of the corridor. Bloody hell. Harry ignored the other wizard, acting as if he was so lost to his thoughts that he barely registered that Malfoy was there.

"Potter," the taller wizard greeted.

Harry sighed with disappointment. "Malfoy." He started to navigate around the blonde wizard, but an arm obstructed him. He growled before glaring up at the other wizard. "What do you want?"

"You look quite happy, Potter. It is rather indecent." Malfoy moved forward, bringing their bodies too close for Harry's liking. "Where are you off to?"

"None of your bloody business."

Malfoy's grin grew impossibly wider as he stepped forward and forced Harry backwards with the movement. Harry's hand immediately dropped into his pocket to retrieve his wand, but Malfoy was faster. Before he could register what was happening, his wrists were pinned tightly to the stone with his body sandwiched between Malfoy and the wall.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy!" he hissed, fighting the tight hold on his wrists. Was Malfoy always this ungodly strong? Merlin. He struggled against the body pinning him and hands holding him captive.

Malfoy's grin never truly disappeared as he watched Harry squirm. "You look quite tempting with that flush, Potter."

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry growled as he continued to struggle against the hold. It was no use. He couldn't overpower the other wizard, not without his wand. It frustrated him beyond rage. "If you don't let go of me, I will make bloody sure you are in the infirmary for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. Now bugger off!"

Malfoy leaned forwards, his leg pressing and spreading Harry's as he did. "I doubt that greatly, Potter. You are already responding. You _enjoy_ this."

"The fuck I do!" Harry groaned as the thigh between his legs rubbed insistently against him, causing unbidden shivers to run through him. Oh Merlin. He couldn't possibly be feeling this. Suddenly disgusted with himself, he stopped fighting the hold.

Malfoy traced the shell of his ear with a hot tongue that once more caused unbidden sensations to run through Harry. Hands teased around his abdomen, touching and caressing him as a lover would which only caused Harry to feel more disgusted with the resulting tremors it caused. He couldn't be possibly enjoying Malfoy's touch. He loved Snape. He wanted Snape.

The assault continued, Harry's body betraying him every time Malfoy would rub, lick, taste, or touch him. Harry wanted to deny the growing hardness in his trousers, disregard it as though it didn't exist, but it was there, hard, ready, and yearning for Malfoy to do whatever he sought to do. It made Harry want to vomit. His body was reacting treacherously, and there wasn't a bloody thing he could do about it.

"Much better," Malfoy whispered seductively. "You can fight this all you want, Potter, but you were born to be submissive, to be dominated." Harry bit his lip in disgust. When Malfoy finally pulled away, Harry was drowning in guilt and self-hatred. "Have a pleasant evening, Potter."

Malfoy left him against the wall, and it took several long minutes before Harry was finding enough motivation to start heading once more towards his quarters. He was disgusted with himself, with Malfoy for doing it to him. The tenting of his trousers was a reminder of that disgust as he headed towards his room and locked himself inside. He couldn't see Snape like this. He couldn't possibly look at the man, proclaim his love, when he had reacted to Malfoy like some wanton wench.

Harry curled up in the bedding, trying his best to shake off the feeling of Malfoy's touch. He rushed to the bathroom, scrubbing himself over and over to wipe away all of the places Malfoy had touched. He scrubbed so hard in places that his skin was left raw and red. He continued to scrub over the next several hours, convincing himself that if he rubbed hard enough, the reactions…the sensations he had as a result of Malfoy's touches would disappear.

After his shower, he curled back up in bed and wallowed in self-disgust long into the early morning.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: To all those that reviewed, I love you *muah* I know a lot of you are frustrated with all the other characters wanting to get between Snape and Harry. I promise that this chapter will make up for that (tenfold). I would also like to apologize to those of you whom believe my Harry is a little too mild-mannered. The story just wrote him that way, I guess. Thanks for reading anyway!

Warning: Scenes in this chapter may cause side effects like uncontrollable smiling, bouts of happy sighing, and overly-sweet induced nosebleeds.

Chapter Six

When morning came, Harry was still awake, angry, and wallowing in self-pity. He forced himself to get ready; they were going to be required to help retrieve the children from Hogwarts Express. He locked away yesterday's memories in a tight little box in his mind, choosing not to dwell on the first day of school.

Dressing in his teaching robes, he left out of the painting to his quarters and made impact with a hard body. He recoiled, ready to fight whomever it was, but was suddenly looking at the man's face he most wanted and most feared seeing. Severus Snape.

"Harry," the other greeted in a low voice that spoke of his irritation, "you kept me waiting last evening. Care to elaborate on the reason for it?" Harry swallowed around the sudden dryness of his throat.

Memories of yesterday started to run through his mind, causing him to momentarily falter and bite his lip to keep it from trembling. Snape's eyes watched him, melting from its mildly irritated glow to a flaming rage that made Harry want to cringe backwards in fear – Snape was incredibly intimidating when angry. "Draco," Snape hissed as he pulled Harry towards him.

"I…" Harry started breathlessly. "I didn't want…you have to believe that I didn't want him to…"

Snape pulled Harry towards him, disregarding that they were still very much in public, and wrapped him firmly into an embrace. "This was by no means your doing, Harry. Your reactions, as infuriating as they were, were simply that - reactions. However, I am disappointed that you did not come to me and instead forced me to infiltrate your mind for an answer. I will not apologize for impeding on your privacy. Still, I am at fault here. I suspected that Draco might attempt this in some way or another."

"What?" Harry asked looking up from the other wizard's chest. The embrace was calming him, easing his heart in a way that only Snape could. "What do you mean, Severus?"

Snape pulled away from the embrace, only after pressing a soft kiss to Harry's temple however. "It is nothing for you to concern yourself over. Minerva is expecting us, but be assured that I will personally deal with Draco."

Severus wanted to hold Potter, cover his lips with his own and denounce anything that Draco did the day before. He had suspected Draco; the boy had seemed too eager to come in place of a few choice representatives after discovering Potter was to be a professor at Hogwarts.

Severus knew about the boy's sexual tendencies and knew from the days of their student years that he had a few fantasies about the-Boy-Who-Lived, but Severus had associated them with teenage hormones.

It was more so a Malfoy tendency than a Draco tendency. Malfoys enjoyed domination and in its most powerful form – they enjoyed dominating those of great power and influence. Lucius had, on many occasions, sought to _dominate_ Severus but was never able to accomplish the task of it. Severus was far superior in both power and influence, and the Malfoys knew it. It was the reason that when Draco manifested similar tastes to his father, Severus made it very clear should he even so much as attempt to do so to Severus, he would punish the boy unlike any other had done before him.

Draco had never attempted to. Severus had been relieved with the reprieve from the Malfoy affections. However, when Draco had inquired after Potter's coming to Hogwarts, Severus had wondered if the boy may be looking for his next target. He thought nothing of it as he had, at that time, cared very little for Potter, their correspondence having been the only connection since the boy graduated.

Now, Severus was regretting having ever underestimated the Malfoy persistence. It would be imperative that he make it clear to Draco, and anyone who came after him, that Potter was _his_ and _only his_. Anyone who argued or attempted otherwise would be on the receiving end of his wrath. Severus may hold a special place for Draco, having watched the boy grow from infancy, but he would not hesitate to hex the boy into a blubbering, cowering mess of a child should he attempt anything again with _his_ Potter again.

Harry felt moderately better as they made their way to the Hogwarts Express. Snape had kept to his side, never allowing anyone to even so much as stand near Harry since their embrace in the corridor. It made Harry feel safe, though it was mildly irritating since he felt like he was quite capable of caring for himself. Regardless, there was a comfort in knowing that Snape was intending to make sure Harry never felt uneasy, and Harry was thankful for it.

Very few people in his life had been so caring and protective. He had grown up all those years with blood-relatives that should have been the ones to do those things, but instead treated him like he didn't matter. After the war, Harry was faced with the reality of those that truly cared as opposed to those who were merely concerned because of his fame. It had made him increasingly untrusting towards others. Discerning intentions of others was becoming difficult with his fame. So, he had kept to the very few he did know that cared, but even so, he barely saw them.

Some of his ferocity from his years at Hogwarts had slipped beneath the veil of seclusion. However, the more time he spent with Snape, the more of his previous self he was recovering. It felt like he was becoming more of the man he should have been all these years.

"Severus. Potter," Malfoy greeted as he walked towards them like a carnivore in the brush. Harry's body immediately stiffened with rage, but the small touch to his lower back eased some of his fury. "You seem to go everywhere the other goes."

"Malfoy," Harry nearly hissed. He was ready to fly at the other wizard if not for the reasons he couldn't: they were in pubic, surrounded by children and faculty. Otherwise, Harry feared him might hex the other wizard with a vengeance.

"Thank you for yesterday, Potter," Malfoy said with an amused glint to his grey-blue eyes. Harry removed his wand from his cloak and very nearly aimed it at the tall prat if not for Snape's voice cutting through and causing him to falter.

"Draco," Snape said in a warning tone. "You and I have much to discuss later. I will expect you in my quarters this evening, and do _not_ keep me waiting." Malfoy's face dropped, suddenly appearing very pale and rather green around the gills.

Good. It would seem that despite the years, Draco was not unaffected by Snape's intimidation – though neither was Harry. The older wizard was just as menacing as Voldemort had ever been when cross. Harry wanted to smile in victory but didn't out fear of what Snape might do to him if he should.

"For yesterday," Snape was speaking so viciously that his voice registered deeply enough to cause shivers to run the length of Harry, "it would seem." Snape led Harry away from Malfoy, and they greeted the first crowd of students.

After the first years were sorted, and the Great Hall was filled with the loud chattering of children new and old, Harry was able to relax. Snape had chosen to sit beside him, Oliver on his other side, and continued to speak to him all the way through dinner.

When the Prefects led away the new students, Harry was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He had forgotten the chaos of the first day; it had been some time since he was a student here. There was a fondness for the older students that had been first and second years in his final year at Hogwarts. Thankfully, they had some free time now that the students were settling in.

Snape turned towards him as he began to stand from the table. "I will come for you once I have spoken, at length, to Draco." He felt the soft brush against his thigh before Snape was leaving the Great Hall, students cowering and clearing a way for him. Harry smiled tenderly at the way the students reacted to Snape. He had once reacted the very same way.

As he left the table, a crowding of students swarmed around him. "Professor Potter!" they called out in excited voices. He smiled at all of them, some as tall as he was, and others not quite tall enough. The collection of questions about the war and what he did during it began, and for a long twenty minutes, Harry was appeasing the crowd with as many answers as he could manage.

Finally, McGonagall shooed them away to their House towers and came to stand beside Harry. "They are quite enamored with you already," she said with a hint of a smile. "I was told there was already a fan club well before the school year began for those that heard the rumor you may be teaching here."

"Oh?" he inquired with a chuckle. "Guess I have my work cut out for me this year." Did that make him the new Lockhart? He trembled at the mere thought of it. He was going to have to place charms on his person to detect love potions and the like.

"Indeed," she agreed before leaving him to speak with another one of the professors.

Harry had been sitting for a time in front of the dancing flames of his fire hearth. Despite his efforts, his thoughts strayed every so often to what Snape might be doing to Draco. The pure Slytherin grin he gave way to would surely expose a few things about himself – like how he would like nothing more than to see Malfoy cowering and pleading for Snape to stop hurting him. He shook away the impure thoughts and instead focused his attentions on a book that he was going to have his fifth-years read.

There was a soft knocking at his door, and he was immediately up and walking to the door. He opened it, welcoming the tall, dark wizard inside. It would be the first time that Snape had come inside his quarters since his first day here.

Snape looked as immaculate as ever. His hair was framing the sides of the hard angular lines of his pale face and dark obsidian eyes. Those eyes captured his own and sent his heart racing despite his efforts to remain unaffected – it was an impossible task. Snape still did unbidden things to his body with just one look then any one individual had done to Harry his entire life. Harry wanted to wrap himself around the taller, lean frame of _his_ Potion's Master and spend the entire evening exploring the concealed flesh beneath large, billowing teaching robes. To his chagrin, he still had yet to see the other wizard's body fully, and the anticipation was nearly driving him mad.

"How— " he started to inquire about what had occurred with Malfoy, but the man's lips were immediately pressing into his.

Snape's arms wrapped him up tightly into his chest, fingers delving into his dark, messy tresses and angling his head backwards to intensify the kiss. The difference in height forced Harry to his tippy-toes just to reach the other wizard's mouth, even then proving not high enough that Snape was forced to lean over to keep the contact. Harry clung desperately at Snape, anchoring himself as the kiss nearly stole the life from him and effectively caused his legs to go to jelly. When Snape finally pulled away, Harry's breathing was raspy and shallow from both the lack of oxygen and incredible arousal.

"Wow," he breathed, his legs shaking precariously below him as he tried to regain his composure. "…bloody hell that was incredible. What did you do to Malfoy that made you kiss like that?"

Snape's mischievous smirk caused delicious shivers to run through Harry, pooling and coiling intense heat into his lower abdomen. "Nothing that he will not recover from with a little time in the infirmary. Rest assured, he will no longer touch what is _mine._ " Harry was shivering again at the tenor Snape's voice had taken; it assured retribution of the painful variety should Malfoy do anything again.

"Your Slytherin is showing, Severus."

Snape's smirk increased as his fingers teased down the length of Harry's neck. "Impertinent brat." Snape pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before leading him back towards the bedroom. Harry's face screwed up with confusion.

"The living quarters are that way, Severus."

Snape's eyes captured his own, swirling with desire and lust. "I would much rather view your bed chambers."

Bloody hell. Harry trailed after Snape, who easily found the door to his bedroom and led him inside with little effort; Harry just dutifully followed, his body moving lightly across the stone floor. He had very little time to acclimate to the current situation he found himself in because Snape was once more kissing him with abandon, pulling him and thrusting him firmly into the softness of his bed. Harry gasped in surprise when Snape easily maneuvered their bodies together, straddling his form to the bed and making his intentions clear. This was really happening. Oh Merlin. This was going to happen.

Flushing with arousal, Harry could only watch with captivated interest as Snape removed his outer cloak and then immediately assisted with Harry's jumper. Finding it increasingly harder to breathe, Harry sought to comprehend what was truly occurring. His lips and mind were effectively silenced by another domineering kiss that turned his body into a boneless puddle of goo. At this rate, he was going to be completely brainless in no time at all.

Then Snape was speaking, his voice registering almost like as a lover's whisper: "You may not be aware of this, Harry, but when two magical beings come together in the act of intercourse, there is a combining of their magic that can never be replaced. It is referred to as 'claiming' and cannot be undone.

"Depending on the strength of their magical signatures and connection, sometimes claiming can lead to unintentional bonds. Some bonds are stronger than others. If I claim you, there is a possibility that you will never be claimable again," Snape divulged in a severe tenor that spoke of the importance Harry understand what was happening.

"Our magic has already begun to combine," Snape said simply, "as I am sure you have noticed. Although I have not fully claimed you, your magic is already bonding to mine quite intricately. If we proceed," Snape continued insistently, "it is my belief that the bond we create will be unbreakable. It is essential that you comprehend this, Harry, because I will not desist once I have received your verbal consent."

Harry was breathless but managed to ask, "Do you want this?"

Snape watched him for long moments, of which felt almost like hours to Harry, before Snape's callused thumb was tracing over the line of Harry's jaw. "Yes. However, I do not intend to pressure you. I would not intentionally bond with you so soon if I did not believe that it was not already taking place. If we were to continue, there may be little that could be done to halt such a bonding. Our coupling would only expedite the process, be assured.

"I merely want you to understand that this decision is one that you cannot undo. If I claim you, there will more than likely be a bond that would mean a lifetime bonded to myself. Do you understand, Harry?"

"So if we…do this, I'll be bonded to you forever?" Harry tried not to sound hopeful but the answering nod made his heart soar with happiness.

"Very likely, yes."

"Then I want this. I want you, Severus."

It felt a lot quicker than Harry had ever thought possible to be doing this – Hermione and Ginny were sure to give him hell when they found out – but what he felt for Snape was beyond what he knew he could feel for anyone else. If Snape wanted this, then he definitely wanted it.

He had spent years believing he would never possibly get a life, a choice of his own, but here he was, choosing Snape. It felt right. His magic crackled around him, weaving and sparking against Snape's. He could feel the way the other wizard's magic completed his own, filling a void Harry was never aware had been there.

Snape watched him intensely, almost as if he didn't believe that Harry could possibly have said yes but was quickly leaning forward and kissing Harry so passionately that his body was once more left boneless and at the will of the other wizard. It was the only time in Harry's life he was so satisfied with surrendering himself. The action of surrendering making a deeper part of him warm with contentment.

Harry gasped as the older wizard pulled away, removing the rest of the clothing obstructing his view of Harry's body, and trailed long, potion-stained fingers over the expanse of his torso. Fingers smoothed over the soft contours, mapping their shape with a curiosity that caused Harry's cheeks to heat with renewed vigor. Snape's eyes followed the pathway of his fingers, seemingly enamored with the way Harry's slightly pale skin would instantly flush with the momentary caresses.

"You are truly beautiful, Harry."

Harry hardly believed that Snape was calling him beautiful – mostly because a man calling another man beautiful usually insinuated the other man had effeminate qualities which Harry did not. However, he was unable to ponder it further as the Snape's mouth trailed hotly from Harry's protruding collarbone down towards his softly defined pectorals, sucking hotly at the hard nubs and causing Harry to gasp and moan with need.

The older wizard's mouth was an inferno, heating his flesh and nearly burning him as it continued to travel licking, biting, and sucking anywhere it could. Unable to restrain his moans, Harry was becoming increasingly vocal as Snape continued his assault down the now slightly flushed expanse of Harry's body. The soft tickle of silky hair followed the tantalizing peppered kisses until Snape was deftly undoing his tented trousers.

"Merlin," Harry breathed as Snape's hot breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh now being exposed with skillful hands. Harry lifted his bum, allowing Snape to remove the length of his trouser pants and continue his downward assault.

Harry's hard prick jumped with interest when Snape pulled away, removing his simple button-down dress shirt followed shortly by black trouser pants that were just as tented as Harry's had been. It caused a spark of arousal to shoot all the way down Harry's body to the already painful erection below.

Snape's torso was wrapped in tightly coiled, defined muscle; pectorals the color of moonlight and abdominal muscles lightly dusted with black hair filled Harry's vision as he greedily took in the sight of Snape's naked torso. The speckling of light and dark scars caused a small pang of sadness to run through him, but the bare arm where Voldemort's mark had once been was a marginal comfort.

The tightly tone body of his former professor moved towards him, snaking over his nervous form after Snape had successfully removed all of their clothing. Now Harry's anxiety was settling in when he realized that this was not a dream but in actuality presently occurring.

His eyes strayed downwards to the exceedingly larger erection his companion sported, suddenly feeling a lot more afraid than he had been at any time in his life. He may not have been truly knowledgeable, but he knew that in order to copulate _that_ enormous prick had to go all the way up his arsehole. Holy hell. How could it all possibly fit?!

Snape seemed to catch on to Harry's line of thinking because he immediately cradled Harry's chin and forced Harry's gaze to his own. "Magic makes these normally painful experiences for muggles into purely pleasurable ones for wizards and witches, Harry. You also have a Potion's Master as your partner, so there will be absolutely no inkling of discomfort, is that understood?"

Harry could only nod, finding that he was presently incapable of speech. He only hoped that Snape understood that he wasn't afraid to be with the other man, just anxious as he had never been with another person like this and there was a certain amount of fear that naturally associated with it. He trusted Snape, trusted the man with his life. He knew that no matter what happened, he wanted to give every part of himself to the other wizard – that would never change.

Harry's magic crackled against Snape's, the electricity filling the air around them. It was as if it was responding to the oncoming coupling, anticipating it like it had a mind of its own. Another few sparks sizzled above them, colors misting through the air as a result. He could almost make out the two differentiating magical signatures as Snape accio'd a small vial the color of amber to his hand. He coated his fingers before trailing the first over Harry's puckered entrance.

Severus watched the beautiful youth beneath him with entranced fascination. His fingers slid along the crease and budding entrance as he took in the flushed body that was a match for the emerald-eyed boy's face, a body that was the singular most gorgeous form that Severus ever beheld.

However, Severus could not desist the slight tremble of his fingers as he breached the Potter's hole - the lubricant of his own devising no doubt numbing any discomfort and heightening the more _pleasuring_ aspects of the action. All the while watching with rapt interest as Potter's – no, Harry's – face slowly melted from nervousness to uninhibited, adulterated need.

Severus memorized every detail of the transformation as this act was brought on by unsavory circumstances that left him feeling slightly remorseful towards this beautiful wizard beneath him.

 _Earlier…_

" _Severus," his godson greeted as he sauntered in with an arrogant presence about him._

" _Draco," he greeted, schooling his features to remain aloof despite the fury raging beneath. "I suspect you are already aware of why I asked you here."_

" _Yes," Draco said with a defiant smile, "but it will mean very little after I have said my piece, Sev."_

 _Severus gritted his teeth at the irritating nickname Draco and Lucius had chosen to give to his person. It infuriated him, especially in circumstances such as these._

" _I doubt that highly, Draco."_

" _Hear me out, Sev," Draco replied coolly, his smile never faltering. Severus was very close to bypassing formality and simply hexing the boy into submission. "I have not come here to target, Potter, though it may seem that way."_

" _An understatement, to be sure."_

 _Draco's smile grew. "Well it is true that I could not help but tease him, but I actually intend to court him."_

 _Severus' face drew down at this. "Court him?"_

" _Yes," Draco said seemingly growing bored with the topic. "The Ministry has reinstituted the mandatory bonding of pure-bloods at the age of adulthood. The formal announcement is to be made later this month. It is my intention to have Harry Potter as my bonded. It could mean a great many things for the Malfoy family, and despite my earlier dismissal of him, I find he is actually quite suited to my tastes."_

" _Allow me a moment of clarification," Severus said while holding the bridge of his nose to keep the rage at bay. "You have come to Hogwarts under the pretense of business to court Harry Potter and inevitably seek to bond with him?"_

" _Precisely." Draco was not ready for the hex that came at him shortly after speaking his assertion; so when it hit, he was caught completely unawares. He fell down with a sickening crack, his body jolting this way and that with a blood-curdling scream._

 _Severus lifted the hex before saying rather coolly, "Your insolence knows no bounds. To assume that Harry would even been tempted by such an offer is uncharacteristically imbecilic of you, Draco. Furthermore, to attempt it with knowledge that said person may be, in fact, connected to another of much higher ranking and power than yourself is even more so. Attempt anything with what is_ _ **mine**_ _again, Draco, and I promise you that I will leave you writhing and screaming until you have lost consciousness. Is that understood?"_

 _Draco was rasping desperately his reply, "Yes sir."_

" _Very good. Now get out of my sight before I am forced to hex you again for good measure."_

 _Draco fled the room, leaving the Potion's Master to ponder the new information. So the Ministry was finally seeking to reclaim their hold over the pure-blooded families? This was very disconcerting considering that he would no doubt be forced to bond as a result._

 _Severus had noticed that his connection with Harry was growing beyond any he had before this. Their magic was practically magnetized to each other's. It was becoming more difficult as the days passed not to take the boy – and to take him violently. His desire, probably aided by the magnetism of their magic, was becoming nearly impossible to control. If he was correct in his assumption, once he had sex with Harry, they would undoubtedly be bonded for the rest of their lives._

Presently…

Severus was tempted to disclose this information he had learned earlier this evening; however, there was this profoundly unpleasant part of him that wanted to keep it and allow the bond, which Harry had consented to, to take place. No doubt, the Ministry and Minerva would be alerted to its creation as soon as it was completed. He was sure to have to explain himself to the headmistress in the morning. Regardless, he wanted this beautiful wizard so greatly that he was willing to withhold such information to secure the bond.

The very idea of the wizarding world coming to their doorstep to seek a bond with Harry Potter caused his stomach to tighten with unease. Severus had never been a very patient man; he was selfish and ruthless – doing whatever he could to secure the things he most desired. Currently, he desired nothing more than to have Harry to himself. Once the announcement was made, no doubt the entire wizarding world would be seeking to court _his Harry._ It was inconceivable. He would not allow it. Draco had been unpleasant enough to deal with – Wood too for that matter – and Severus vowed to never permit such occurrences to take place again.

So, unbeknownst to this young wizard who caused Severus to lose all sensibility, Severus had pledged this evening that after receiving consent to do so, he would claim Harry as his own and assure that there was no one in this lifetime or after who could possibly take the boy away from him.

Possession of Harry was his most recent and purest sin.

Licking his lips, Harry watched Snape – no, Severus – press those exquisitely long fingers against the hidden part between his wide, open legs. His body wanted to recoil with the first breach but soon the pleasure of it registered, causing Harry's head to fall back and a raspy groan to leave his lips.

It was a weird sensation, but it felt incredible as Severus pushed the first digit and then the second inside of him, scissoring the long fingers and causing Harry to stutter a gasp out. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to determine what he really thought about these new sensations.

True to Severus' word, there was no pain. Harry could only feel the weird and slightly pleasurable sensations as Severus continued to prepare him. He wanted to scoot away, the silence around them deafening, but was held fast to the spot by Severus' other hand.

Harry groaned in delight when hot pleasure ripped through him at the crook of the man's fingers. "W-what was that?"

"Your prostate, Professor Potter," the formality made his prick swell with arousal. Severus' eyes were, if possible, more fathomless with his growing arousal.

Finally allowing himself to admire his former professor, Harry took in the sight of Severus' much larger prick which was swollen and nearly red with need, its bulbous head leaking pre-come, and long length pulsating with engorged veins lining the overall girth of Severus' beast. The very idea of that incredible prick going all the way up his backside, well, he was unbelievably thankful for magic; otherwise, he would no doubt have an undoubtedly painful first time.

Severus leaned away, balancing himself on his knees as he generously coated his prick with lubricant. Harry's body was responding just at the sight – it was too erotic for words, so he merely moaned in approval. This earned him a sideways smirk from his former professor, to which his face enflamed further, before the older wizard was easing a pillow beneath Harry's lower back and situating Harry's legs to hang over the man's angular shoulders.

The pressure at his entrance had Harry unconsciously stiffening. Severus pressed his mouth gently to Harry's while saying, "Relax, Harry. I assure you that you will enjoy this." Without another seconds' delay, the older wizard thrust his hips and fully penetrated his entire length inside of Harry, causing him to arch into the sensation with a guttural groan. "Merlin. So bloody tight," Severus bit out as his body involuntarily spasmed.

Words couldn't accurately describe the feeling of having the man arse deep inside of him, but it was rapidly becoming one of his favorites as Severus pulled out slightly and then quickly thrust back in, angling this time and once more discovering that pleasure nub inside Harry.

Their magic crackled above, streaming and circling around them as Severus continued to thrust with wild abandon into Harry's entirely too pliable form.

As it was his first time, Harry wasn't quite sure what he should be doing. So, he was unable to do much more than gasp and moan, holding tightly to the older wizard above him as the pleasure coiled and build, white hot, inside of him until finally exploding.

"Sev!" he screamed, his hips thrusting backwards as he rode out his orgasm.

It was quick and took both of the wizards completely by surprise. What also came as a surprise was that Severus nearly came simultaneously, shooting hot liquid inside of Harry, body stiffening and shivering with the incurrent of sensations.

The air around them grew uncomfortably dense; their magic combining and nearly becoming impossible to decipher whose was whose. It sparked and crackled for several minutes before settling into a soft amber glow and then finally, dissipating all together.

Still breathing heavily, Harry watched as the last bits of color faded from above them. When he finally turned away, Severus was watching him, regarding him as though ready for any regret he could possibly feel afterwards.

There was none. Harry felt incredible. He felt whole – as if before this, he hadn't been a complete person, merely a portion of one.

"Bloody hell," he whispered to the older wizard breathlessly, "that was incredible."

"And as I suspected," Severus said as he pulled his softening prick from Harry, causing the younger wizard to audibly gasp, "a bond that will be unbreakable. You should rest. I expect that Minerva will want to see us in the morning."

"Huh?" Harry inquired but noticed that Severus had closed his eyes, silently ridding them of body fluids with the waving of his wand. "Why would she want to see us?"

"Go to sleep, Harry," Severus said with a slight irritation to his voice. Harry wanted to argue but decided he was too tired to. So, cuddling up to the larger man next to him, he closed his eyes and hoped that he wasn't going to be in pain in the morning.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you so much to those that reviewed. I was glad that the last chapter was so well received. I know that the bonding seemed a little quick for some of you (myself included) but will be explained a little further into the story.

Warning: Lots of snark and fluffy in this chapter.

Future Warning: I have added the appropriate additional warnings of mpreg though I am still undecided of whether or not I'll include it. Reviews about your opinion of this is appreciated.

Chapter Seven

Harry's shoulder was softly shaken awake. "Harry, you need to bathe and then we have a meeting with Minerva," another voice said, recognizably as literally the man of his dreams – last night's dreams being quite detailed now that Harry had a true experience with the sensations associated with being buggered senseless.

Finding that the sore backside was unwelcome, Harry groaned and attempted to return to sleep. He heard a soft chuckling sound; ignoring the sharp pain that shot up the length of his spine, Harry opened his eyes and looked over in hopes of catching Severus in the act. To his dismay, the man was just regarding him with a softened expression by the time his vision cleared of the sleep haze.

Harry groaned when he attempted to move again, his body heavy and incredibly stiff. "Dear Merlin, was I done through by a bus?" The other wizard helped him to sit up, offering him a crimson colored vial.

"Unfortunately, such things are unavoidable. The potion should ease most, if not all of your discomfort," Severus intoned evenly with a small look to the vial Harry had yet to consume. "Take it and then go bathe."

"Okay," he agreed easily, finding that he didn't want to refuse anything that could possible get rid of the ache in his arse. He felt rather dizzy with the new magic resonating within him. He turned towards the other man after barely choking through the disgusting contents of the vial. "Am I supposed to feel like I haven't slept in years?"

"Another side effect, Harry," Severus replied nonchalantly. "You have absorbed a good deal of my magic and thus, you will be quite exhausted by it for a time."

"How long?"

"Each wizard or witch is different. Some take only days while others suffer the effects for as much as a few months' time. The length of time is also determined by the strength of both bond and magic."

Basically, both bond and magic were incredibly powerful, or so Harry assumed by what he knew of it all. The reality of just what had transpired the evening before was settling in and causing a plethora of complicated feelings inside him.

He was now bonded to Severus – how strongly, that was yet to be determined. Since he had been raised by muggles - raised being an operative word - Harry knew very little of bonding, so he would no doubt need to inquire after it when he spoke with Hermione. Severus had been so severe when he had disclosed how their coupling would lead most likely to a permanent bond – whatever that meant – and though Harry did not regret his decision to, he knew that there was a small question of what this bond could mean for the two of them.

Harry wanted to groan at his inevitable naivety, but instead, stood up and headed for the lavatory. So much for a romantic first morning together. He felt rather unsteady on his feet as he proceeded to wash the last bit of their night together from his body.

Harry could barely keep his body from its usual tendency to fidget when under duress. His hands were sitting tightly bound in his lap as Minerva McGonagall regarded them silently from her side of the desk.

"I suspect you understand my reason for asking you here, gentlemen," she finally said breaking the pregnant pause that had lapsed and also restarting some of Harry's unavoidable nerves. "It has come to my attention that there was a bond created of extraordinary strength right inside these very walls between two wizards whom I was under a misapprehension had little more than friendship between them. So I must ask: Severus, was this a bond entered willingly?"

Harry wanted to answer, but her eyes had remained severely on Severus. "Yes, headmistress."

"I confess that I am somewhat skeptical," she admitted. "I had heard about the new legislation to reinstitute the pure-blood bonding and suspect that half-bloods of great influence will be in some way included in such things, but really Severus, I had thought you would not force Harry into an unwanted bond under such pretense. Granted, I was not aware entirely of your affection for him."

"The bond in question," Severus replied with his voice straining slightly, "was already in the midst of being created. As you are well aware, such bonds are not easily dissuaded once the connection has been made."

"I am fully aware of the process in these bonds, Severus," McGonagall's tone chiding. "However, the connection was not yet made and could have been temporarily avoided to give Harry time to fully consider his options. Though Harry is better informed in the wizarding practices then during his school years, I hardly believe he understood the full capacity of such bonds. These bonds are incredibly powerful and undeniable rare. The last being your father and mother, Harry." Harry wasn't quite happy with the way he was being talked about as if he wasn't in the room.

McGonagall turned towards Harry, a look of encouragement mixed with concern. She was obviously worried that Harry had been manipulated into bonding with Severus – as no doubt the entire wizarding community was likely to be. It would be a lie if Harry said he didn't feel slightly affronted by it – he was a grown wizard and entirely capable of making his own decisions – but he understood their concern.

Harry could see Severus beside him prickling with the accusation. He stepped in out of fear that Severus would lose that cool, unaffected exterior. "I agreed to it and understood what I was essentially agreeing, headmistress."

"I presume that you understand just what kind of bond you have entered into, Harry," she questioned with a skeptical brow.

"Yes." Although he was still hazy on the details.

She didn't look convinced. "The bond you two entered is one of inconceivable strength, Harry. I realize that such bonds are not accomplished without intense feelings from both parties, but I am quite worried that you are not fully aware of what said bond would mean."

Now he was lost. "What do you mean, headmistress?"

Severus was scowling at his side but said nothing to interrupt McGonagall as she imparted the information: "Simply, these types of bonds are considered to be among the most uncommon. They are physically, magically, and mentally binding. They are created so intricately that even a wizard of Dumbledore's power would be unable to severe it.

"The wizards and witches that create such a bond double their magic. As the bonds are rare, they are not often discussed in literature. Since your magic was already quite strong as is the same with Severus', this bond would likely make even the Ministry quite nervous. Severus, you understand why." Severus gave a short nod, his face remaining impassive, but Harry knew better. He was insulted for the other man. He could gather what McGonagall was hinting towards. Severus used to be a Death Eater, so the very idea of his magic doubling would create unrest with the Department of Magic.

McGonagall continued despite Harry's inner turmoil. "These bonds are often powerful enough to create offspring even in same sex couples. While the chance of it is low, it does exist. Your magic mixed with Severus' would no doubt increase these chances."

"Pregnancy?"

Harry was more confused than angry. He was also still reeling from all the information not to mention a possible law being instituted. It made him half wonder if last night was as a result of this. He knew that Severus had connections that could easily obtain said information.

Still, he could hardly be angry over it when the law would have no doubt been stipulated towards both of them. It did, however, explain Malfoy's sudden interest in him. He shivered at the very thought of Draco Malfoy seeking to bond with _him._ Malfoy must have really thought Harry would take the bait – then again, the blonde wizard was as arrogant as they came. No doubt he thought that Harry would somehow be flattered that he had even considered bonding with him. Harry felt his stomach twisting with disgust. He thanked Merlin for Severus.

"It is extremely rare," Severus interjected with a biting tone, drawing Harry from his musings. Right, men could get pregnant or so they say. "There has not been a same-couple pregnancy in nearly one hundred years."

Harry turned towards McGonagall for confirmation. "It is true. However, I will still stress the importance that you keep such things in mind. There is no act to avoid it once it has taken place. If the bonding was of mutual consent, then I can only congratulate you on this, though it is coming as a surprise to myself." McGonagall seemed slightly offended that she was not aware of their rapidly increasing relationship. "That is neither here nor there, however. I presume you would like to take the usual steps now that the bonding has taken place." Severus nodded curtly to this.

However, Harry's mind was elsewhere. It finally settled in that they were basically talking about Harry having opened his legs and gotten buggered senseless. Harry never imagined that there would be others – aside from the usual few – that knew when he had lost his virginity and couldn't help the mortification that it was his former Head of House that learned of it first. Dear Merlin. He could never look the older witch in the eyes again.

"As such, I will have your rooms expanded and the faculty notified. I assume you are intending to notify others of said bonding. I am hoping you are not expecting to keep such a thing hidden under the cover of moonlight especially with Harry's magic nearly erupting around us," she said, sounding slightly bothered by this, leaving Harry with a feeling of being a student again rather than a professor at Hogwarts.

"It was my intention to, yes. I have issued the Ministry a formal request to have Harry added to my family registry in light of the bond," when had the other man done that?! Harry turned sharply over to the other wizard with a questioning gaze to which Severus ignored, "and as Harry is quite the commodity in the wizarding community, the papers will be notified with my express approval over the article they intend to print."

"Very well," she said with a small smile. "Though it came as a surprise, I am truly happy to hear that you two have found each other."

The older witch was sapping it up a bit too much for Severus' liking; Harry could tell by the way Severus stiffened and attempted to appear gracious though his face looked as if he had consumed a horrid potion; nonetheless, Harry was happy that he could finally tell someone.

He would have to write Hermione and Ginny as soon as the opportunity arose since without a doubt he would befall their wrath if they were forced to read about it in the Daily Prophet.

The very idea of everyone in the wizarding world knowing that he was buggering Severus was both humiliating and strangely reassuring – mostly because the idea of finally coming clean permitted Harry to enjoy being with Severus rather than spending all of his effort to keep it concealed. As it was, apparently homosexuality wasn't frowned upon in the wizarding world like in the muggle world, so at least he could feel a sense of relief where that was concerned.

McGonagall was still addressing them when Harry finally drew away from his thoughts: "Although I know you will not abuse your positons, I must still insure that your relationship be kept professional around the students. While I am sure that the news will no doubt circulate among them, I do not want the reputation of this school to be tarnished by any inappropriate conduct." Harry nodded is understanding when McGonagall finished, feeling rather warm in the face.

The two of them left her office with another congratulations offered and headed back in order to get ready for the first day of lessons.

It was a break between classes when Harry finally found some time to send a letter to his friends. First was Ginny's as her encouragement had led Harry to pursue Severus and ultimately a relationship with his former professor. Second, he wrote a small note to Hermione – who had also been aware of his attraction to Severus – and told her of what had taken place, asking finally about what he should expect from a bond of this magnitude. Surely her intelligent brain would comprehend what sort of bond from the information McGonagall had imparted to him earlier that day.

When everything was finished, Harry leaned back into his office chair and sighed out the heaviness in his chest. A soft knock to his door caused his chair to slide out beneath him and send him crashing to the floor. Severus was immediately at his side, helping him up from the floor and chiding him like a child.

"Still falling all over yourself like some sort of inept adolescent, I see," Severus taunted as Harry pushed the taller wizard away with a huff.

"You just caught me off guard," Harry retorted angrily. "What brings you to my office?"

Keep it professional, Harry thought. Keep it professional…dear Merlin, Severus looked entirely too attractive in his teaching robes. Harry was captivated by the sight of this tall wizard whom easily towered over him, eyes darker than the deepest recesses of the ocean and an aura of unbelievable power that radiated like the sun on a clear day. His lower half stirred and it was all he could do to bite at his lower lip to keep his urges at bay. The power of his desire was nearly killing him.

"We have an appointment at the Ministry to finalize some paperwork," Severus informed him with the crossing of his arms. "Surely they will not rest unless they see the bond for themselves, so with the Headmistress's permission, we are to leave within the hour."

Harry could hear the distaste dripping from Severus' every word. It had to be difficult that everyone just assumed that Severus was somehow manipulating him into this relationship when it was almost exactly the opposite. Consequentially, Harry had come to this school with ulterior motives that neither he nor Severus could have possibly predicted would lead them here.

He could feel the intensity of their bond; it was as if everything in his body was somehow attached to the other man. A deeply rooted need to press himself into the other, run his hands over every part of the other wizard in order to claim it in his own way, was nearly overpowering his ethical propriety. So he interlaced his fingers behind his back, angled his chin upwards, and locked his gaze with the other man.

"Shall we go then?"

Harry wanted to bang his head into the wall as soon as they arrived back at Hogwarts. The interrogation – as he couldn't call it anything different – consisted mostly of several different ways to ask Harry if he was somehow under the influence of: spell, potion, bribe, blackmail, or otherwise. Two hours of answering the very same way to an array of questions featuring a very similar purpose, and Harry was ready to punch the representative unlucky enough to interrogate him.

They had been separated – apparently for his _safety_ – as a way to determine that Harry was not, in fact, under duress. Regardless of how or when he answered, it was determined that there would be another interview (interrogation) in the coming months to ensure that Harry was truly comfortable with his decision.

Not that the Ministry could do anything to break their bond. It would seem that was partially the reason that Severus was so aloof to the incredibly insulting line of questioning. The older wizard actually seemed amused by it all. Though gleeful would never seem an appropriate way to describe his counterpart, it was probably the closest word to how the other wizard appeared to those who knew him.

"A bloody waste of two hours," Harry grumbled as they walked the short distance to the castle.

Severus glanced towards him, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I quite enjoyed my interview."

"That's because you enjoy watching others squirm," Harry replied, unable to keep from laughing. "I'm sure that whoever was unlucky enough to interrogate you probably had to change his trousers afterwards."

"Assuredly," Severus' smirk grew. "The man could not speak without stuttering. It was rather amusing."

Harry tossed his former professor a small look of reproval before heading towards his quarters. The students were crowding once more around him, but he couldn't find the energy within himself to reply to their inquiries.

"Clear the way before I start docking points," Severus growled, causing the crowd of students to disperse almost instantly. "It is imperative to be firm with them," the taller wizard chided.

Harry chuckled as he headed towards his quarters. "What a very Severus thing to say," Harry teased as they fell into step together, Harry's steps quicker to keep pace with Severus' longer strides. "I'm not like you. I actually enjoy the students. I've just had a long day."

"It is a perplexity to be sure that you could actually enjoy such blithering mindless brats."

Harry smiled. "Oh, they aren't so bad, Severus. We were all one of them at one time or another."

"And if memory serves, you were just, if not more so, as mindlessly irritating as the rest of them." Severus' eyes were twinkling again. Harry knew the other wizard was poking fun, so he responded in kind.

Harry stepped closer, leaning his head so that his words were only heard by the taller wizard. "Still am, probably, but now you've gone and buggered that mindlessly irritating brat. Ironic, isn't it?"

Severus grunted but said nothing. It was clear through their connection that Harry had taken the older man by surprise. It was as if he could feel the desire in the air around them – probably having caused certain memories to resurface with his bold statement.

They fell silent the rest of the way, and when Harry was about ready to head towards the painting of Dumbledore, he was stopped by Severus' hand. "Our rooms are located in the dungeons, Harry."

Turning in mild surprise, Harry asked, "Our rooms?"

Severus sighed with mild irritation. "Do you not remember the Headmistress referring to the expansion of my rooms, or were you dozing off with your eyes open?"

The blush crept instantly to his cheeks. "I remember. I didn't realize she meant your rooms."

"Obviously. Presuming I would be taking dominance in the relationship—"

"Hold on," Harry interjected, "why would she assume that?"

Severus gave him a look to say it was plainly obvious. "Do I have to justify such a question with an answer, or are you merely playing daft, Potter?" His surname sliced through him like a knife, and suddenly, he was terribly slighted by it.

"Do you have to be such a horrid git all of the time?! I was being serious. I don't see why they would automatically assume I was the more…submissive of the two." He straightened up to his full height which barely put him at the man's shoulders. Regardless, he held his ground against the insult. "I am just as powerful, if not more so than you are."

"It has nothing to do with power," Severus responded calmly. "As I am the older partner, it would be assumed I would take the role of caretaker of sorts. It is nothing to be affronted by, Harry." Back to Harry it seems.

Losing some of his gusto, Harry slouched and nodded. "Whatever," he finally relented. "To the dungeons then?"

Severus nodded as he led the way. Harry was starting to believe he was conceding defeat a lot more often where Severus was concerned. While most would be irritated by such a discovery, he didn't feel any sort of resentment. It felt nice to be taken care of if he was being honest.

After spending the first part of his life feeling mostly unloved, it was almost addicting to have someone care so deeply for him, and doing what they could to make sure he never wanted for anything. If you had told him while he was at Hogwarts as a student that one day that person would be Severus Snape, he would have laughed his arse off.

That evening, after receiving two very long, very intense letters from Ginny and Hermione inquiring after every minuscule detail of how Severus and Harry had ultimately come to bond, Harry was sitting near the fire, a cup of chamomile tea held precariously in one hand – it had been tilting to one side for some time now – as he pondered in silence. Hermione had promised to look into the bond Harry had discussed but said that there was nothing in any of her previous reading of such a bond.

"I admire your ability to ponder to such a degree that you lose sight of anything else, but if you would be so kind as to not ruin my incredibly rare Ziegler Sultanabad rug, I would be eternally grateful," Severus said sarcastically.

Harry instantly corrected his grip on the cup and looked over to the man whose eyes glistened with apparent mirth. Groaning, Harry set the cup down – the tea having gone cold by now – and turned towards the empty parchment he had readied in order to reply to his friends.

"A penny for your thoughts. Is that not what the muggles say?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "The great Severus Snape quoting muggles? I must be dreaming."

"Despite their inferiority in all things, even muggles occasionally prove useful."

Harry was tempted to roll his eyes. "It seems surreal that I would be writing to my friends about bonding to you. Never foresaw it happening if I'm being honest."

"Your fans will rue the day, no doubt," Severus commented snidely. "It does seem unrealistic that the Golden Boy would someday willingly bond himself to an ex-Death Eater."

Harry cringed at the nickname that had once been used to insult him. It still made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Seeing Harry's reaction, Severus must have realized how the statement sounded and backtracked slightly. "I only mean that it will be difficult for those whom admire you to comprehend such a union."

"I know, Severus." He did his best to appear unaffected by the statement. "It doesn't matter to me anyway. I spent my life having others decide what I could or couldn't do. Now it's my decision and I don't give a bloody damn what they think."

Severus watched him for a time before taking a seat beside him and pulling Harry nearly bodily into his chest. Harry gasped at the sudden locomotion, inhaling the deep musk of his bonded before relaxing into the embrace.

"Though it would certainly kill me to do so, I will not deny you of a formal ceremony if you wish for it."

Harry was laughing again. "I never imagined you pulling out all the melodramatics. Kill you, really?"

"Undoubtedly," Severus whispered into the shell of Harry's ear, causing him to tremble slightly. "The very idea of posturing myself in public is utterly undesirable. However, I would do so without hesitation should you ask it of me."

Harry's smile was surely blinding. "And you said you weren't romantic. I'm pretty sure just simply that statement alone makes you—"

Harry was silenced by the other wizard's mouth firmly pressing into his own. He groaned deeply, wrapping his arms securely around the Potion's Master's neck and drawing them closer. His tongue met Severus' in a heated battle, relenting only when the other man growled and forced his body backwards to lay out over the sofa.

It was madness for several long minutes until Harry was forced to pull away, gasping greedily at the air. "That's not playing fair. You can't just kiss me every time you want me to –"

Harry was once more silenced by the other wizard's mouth, expressing that Severus could and very well would shut him up with as many kisses as needed until Harry was an incoherent mess of a man. Harry found that he didn't quite mind as their passionate exchange continued until his jaw was sore and his lips swollen.

When the snog-fest finally ended, Harry was completely incapable of coherent speech. His eyes narrowed at the older wizard when he noticed the smug smile tugging at the corners of Severus' mouth.

"Git."

"Brat," Severus retorted instantly.

Harry sighed as he looked down between them. "Well now I'm all hot and bothered," he said with his eyes pointed at the bulging in his trousers.

"Easily remedied, Professor Potter."

Harry's eyebrow quirked in interest. "Is that so, Professor Snape?"

His questioning gaze was met with his former professor's mischievous smirk. "If you permit me to, I would be more than happy to instruct you in such matters."

"Instruction is necessary? I thought it pretty basic," Harry teased.

Severus' eyes glistened with apparent challenge. "If you seek simply a means to an end, then by all means," the older wizard motioned towards the tenting in Harry's trousers. "However, if you seek a truly satisfying experience, instruction is definitely necessary, Professor Potter."

Kinky. Who knew that Severus would be into role-play? Although Harry was hardly the blushing virgin from before, the older wizard's words were causing a serious heat in his cheeks.

"Then by all means," he finally managed but it a much softer, subservient tone than he hoped to achieve.

He watched breathlessly as those well-practiced hands trailed over him, leaving trembling in their wake as they slowly descended his stiff form to the much too tight trousers below. With bated breath, Harry watched captivated by the sight of those extremely talented hands deftly removing the button and zip of his pants and sliding the material of it away from the protruding prick beneath.

His tongue swiped absently at his lips as the dark-haired wizard pressed a brief kiss to the arousal concealed only by red boxer shorts. Harry's head fell backwards as the warm breath from the man's mouth caused his prick to quiver with anticipation. Dear Merlin. The very sight of this powerful wizard between his thighs was enough to make him come. He didn't. He staved off the urges by closing his eyes tightly to keep the entirely too erotic visage the other wizard made.

Fingers trialed along the hemline of his boxers, teasing him into frustration. His pants were stripped from him shortly followed by his boxers which was both a relief and frustration when the long moments afterwards were bare of anything in the realm of eroticism.

Finally unable bear it any longer, Harry opened his eyes to find the dark depths of his bonded watching with a desire that very nearly radiated off him like a solid form. Those eyes were taking him in, memorizing his body in a way that made Harry want to conceal himself in an effort to dispel the unease it brought. He felt naked. Actually, he was naked, but the man's eyes made him feel more exposed than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Severus leaned over him, his hand cradling Harry's chin and forcing his gaze. "You are not permitted to close your eyes."

Harry swallowed down the urge to do just that. "W-why?" he asked breathlessly.

"You will remember every detail. You are not to shy away from this, is that understood? I want you to see all that I do to you while I fuck you."

Bloody hell. Somehow, Harry never imagined such a word existed in the other wizard's vocabulary. It sounded even more foreign on the man's lips as it did when Hermione would give way to cursing – it happened rarely though. Although normally a vulgar word, with Severus' voice, it only made Harry's yearning for the man to increase tenfold.

Harry wanted to spread his legs and acquiesce in a way that expressed his utter submission. He wanted to strip his former professor bare in the same manner but found his hands were shaking so badly that it would probably make him appear juvenile if he did. So, he laid there with his eyes probably wider than they should be, and waited desperately for the next move.

"Very good," Severus whispered approvingly as he leaned over, face unbearably close to his throbbing need. Harry's hips jerked with interest before he was seeking purchase beside him, hands finding nothing to anchor themselves to.

Severus grasped him around the base of his prick, causing Harry to gasp in surprise, and proceeded with one fluid movement to take the length of him in the older wizard's hot mouth. The sensation took him by complete surprise, resulting in a sharp jerk of his hips which was tamed only by the firm hold Severus had on them.

"Oh gods," Harry moaned as the man's tongue slide leisurely along the length of his prick. He remembered that he was ordered to keep his eyes open, but the image of Severus' mouth doing the incredibly vulgar thing it was doing was making his control slip very quickly. "Please…Sev'rus…gonna…" he desperately warned as his hand wove tightly into the man's dark tresses.

There was an audible pop before dark eyes regarded him dangerously between his thighs. "You will come only when I am buried deep inside you. On the floor," Severus demanded as he flicked his wrist and sent the coffee table skirting away. "On your back. Accio lubricant," another flick of his wrist and the lubricant landed perfectly into the older wizard's awaiting hand. After positioning a pillow beneath his lower back, Severus situated himself between Harry's open legs.

"The rug," Harry said, remembering that Severus had mentioned it being old and maybe rare? The name seemed important enough to be rare.

"Will serve as more than decoration this night," Severus responded with a knowing smirk.

Harry was about to retort to the value but was cut short by the fingers penetrated inside him without stalling beforehand. He groaned at the semi-familiar sensation, pleasure coiling in his lower belly as Severus easily located his prostate. Harry gasped sharply as his legs fell open and hips jerked to intensify the pleasure. With little regard to how wanton he'd appear doing it, he pushed back against the fingers, driving them further inside.

Closing his eyes briefly, he was overcome by his desire and wrapped his legs around Severus, beckoning him to end his misery. He needed it so badly, needed Severus to fill him, to pound relentless into him and draw out his orgasm which was threatening to drive him mad.

"Need you," he moaned which was apparently enough to spur the other wizard on.

Severus immediately spelled his clothes away, exposing his lean, muscular frame to Harry briefly before he liberally lubricated and pressed his large prick to Harry's well-stretched entrance. The muscles in the man's body tightened momentarily before he was driving hotly inside of Harry. All Harry could manage was a guttural moan of relief as the familiar heat filled him. His hips undulated wantonly, enticing his former professor into action.

"Merlin," Severus breathed as he clasped almost painfully at Harry's hips, halting them. "It is increasingly difficult to believe this is only your second time, Harry."

Severus hissed as Harry managed to roll his hips against the older wizard invitingly. He was frustrated that Severus was intending to have some sort of conversation while he was nearly dying of need. He groaned in frustration, undulating his hips once more and causing the other wizard to grunt, perspiration trailing from his forehead as a result of the physical effort it was taking to deny himself what he clearly wanted.

Harry's smile turned Slytherin as he once more rolled his hips, grasping the straining biceps beside his shoulders and using them as leverage to grind down on the large prick currently buried inside him. This action was the final hold Severus had on his control because instantly the man was pulling out slightly and thrusting forward with terrible force into Harry's body.

Harry's fingers tightened their hold as he moaned at the intense pleasure the movement had created. Severus continued to drive into Harry, his body ricocheting with the sheer force of it. Distantly, Harry could hear the loud groans and moans he was giving way to, but he was too far gone with pleasure to feel any sort of shame over them.

The sensation of having Severus' prick slide in and out of him was an addicting feeling that was soon causing the growing heat and coil of his lower belly to peak – warning of the oncoming orgasm.

Thrusting himself down with increased force, Harry watched with rapture as the older wizard's face strained visually with pleasure. Hot liquid filled his insides near seconds after Harry found his own release, calling out his lover's name in a voice he could barely recognize.

Severus groaned as he slid out of Harry's body and collapsed beside him. They were both breathing in hard pants as they laid completely lax for a few moments in order to collect themselves.

"Wow," Harry finally breathed, "That was…well, I don't really know what words I can use…but it was bloody brilliant."

"I see that your vocabulary is still deficient," Severus said beside him as he pulled Harry to cradle him into his chest.

Harry's body felt like it would never move again. He lay lax against his bonded, satiated beyond words and vaguely aware of the stream of hot liquid now slipping down his thighs onto the expensive rug he had mentioned earlier.

There was a soft knocking at the door, and Harry wanted to groan in frustration. Severus was quickly standing, helping Harry to his feet and performing the necessary spells to clean and clothe them – all the while, Harry watching dazedly on.

Severus regarded him before helping him to sit on the couch. "You look thoroughly debauched, but it will have to do." After making sure Harry wasn't going to pass out from pleasure overload, Severus answered the door to the one person Harry was hoping never to see again.

"Good evening, Sev," Draco Malfoy greeted. "I've come to call on my mother's life debt."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay, before I get knocked down by those of you who've read the books and memorized every little detail, I know that Malfoy's mother never actual incurred a life debt from her actions, but for the story, she did. Bases covered.

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed. A special shout out to nightCat09 who made me feel very good about myself (and sort of guilty for not finishing my other stories). All my stories I write with the intention to finish, however, sometimes the writer's block is too hard to work through. I'm hopefully motivated enough to finish Dark Temptations after this story. Not sure about the others, but thank you for your review!

Warning: Verbal knockdown to the Royal Pratness and some super mushy romantic displays of affection and of course, drama, drama, drama.

Chapter Eight

"Life debt to whom exactly?" Severus asked seriously.

Malfoy had straightened, easing into the room with purpose. "With Harry Potter of course. My mother's actions saved him from Voldemort and managed to secure a life debt in the process. I will be calling upon the life debt in my mother's stead as she is no longer with us."

"I presume you have yet to go through the proper channels with your request," Severus replied, eyes having become unfathomably darker with the announcement. Malfoy made to speak, but Severus was not finished, and his voice cut through like a cold winter wind. "Because if you had, you would have come here with an official document and an official representative to serve as a witness. You would have then stated the condition that said life debt was created in, how you came to have authority over it, and finally, in what facet you saw fit to have it returned. Being a representative of the Ministry, I had thought you informed in such matters. So where are they?"

Malfoy faltered under the intense aura the other wizard was producing.

"The papers, Draco. Where are the papers to state you have official claim over your mother's life debt to Harry?"

"I have not received them as of yet," Malfoy responded coolly but from the slight perspiration on his brow, he was obviously anxious. "However, when I do, I will use the life debt to ensure Potter's bonding to me."

Severus was chuckling but it held no mirth and resonated through the air like death. "Ah, well then, I see you are even more foolish than I first credited you." Severus had stepped mere inches from Malfoy, his height only slightly more, but his overall demeanor what gave him the assured victory. "If you had gone through the proper channels, you would have been notified that Harry is already bonded."

"To whom?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "No matter, a bond is easily severed."

Severus' look had become deadly as he regarded his godson. Harry felt the heavy, stagnant air around them permeate with the man's fury.

"To me, Draco."

Malfoy instantly blanched with the statement. "W-what?"

"Yes, it would seem you have underestimated your opponent. Very foolish of you. I had thought you might be intelligent enough to heed my warning, but it would seem your punishment was not sufficient. Easily remedied." The dark glinting of the Potion's Master's eyes caused Harry to internally quiver. He may not like Malfoy, but he didn't think the other wizard deserved to die over this. He moved to step between the two men but was stalled as Severus seemed to gather his slipping control. "However, it is of little consequence. As you well know, an aeternum bond is one that you cannot and will not succeed in breaking."

"You two share an aeternum bond?" Malfoy asked as his eyes turned towards Harry with disbelief. "But…those…"

"Are very rare," Severus supplied, looking as though he had calmed at least some of his earlier rage. "A life debt is only procured towards bonding when the subject in which it has been required is not in an unbreakable bond. So, even should you find the proper documentation to call upon it, you will be unable to use it in such a fashion. As I believe our business is finished, _get out of my sight_ ," Severus emphasized the last five words of his sentence with a near hiss.

Having been officially undermined by Severus' speech, Malfoy could do little else but leave. It was quite the image, and if Malfoy had a tail, it would be without a doubt tucked up tightly between his legs. Harry wanted to laugh but decided that it wasn't worth getting Severus angry over. Instead, he turned towards his older mate and questioned him with a small look of concern.

Easily closing the distance in only a few strides, Severus pulled Harry into a tight embrace and pressed a kissed to the dark mess about Harry's head. "I may have underestimated Draco's determination to have you."

"Why does he want me anyway? I thought he hated me," Harry asked, voice muffling against the muscular chest of his counterpart.

Severus' arms tightened impossibly around him, stealing away his ability to breathe. "I am not entirely sure. Draco unfortunately is quite a gifted Occulmens. I will discover his purpose, be sure, but until that time I ask that you are never alone with him and any interactions you are required to have are with supervision."

Like a child. Harry wanted to sigh but knew ultimately that the older wizard was right to request it. He didn't trust Malfoy. There was something sinister about this pursuit he had to bond with Harry. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck were standing on end as he pondered what the blonde wizard could possibly obtain by bonding to him.

Harry finally sighed out his anxiety and turned his gaze back upwards towards his mate. "Draco must have some sort of death wish…going against you twice."

Severus' rage dissipated and was replaced with amusement. "He is a very foolish boy. His entire life has consisted of him procuring whatever he desires. Quite the spoilt child, but it was the Malfoy way."

Harry tried to quash down the sudden jealous feeling in his chest at the slight note of affection in Severus's voice. Battling to repress his envy of the royal prat, Harry said, "I may not like Malfoy, but he's your godson, and I wouldn't want to cause strife between you two."

"You are mistaken," Severus replied seriously, losing the previous amusement. "This is in no way your responsibility. Draco has caused this problematic situation by his own foolishness to have his way. Should he continue to pursue you despite what I have imparted onto him this very day, then anything he chooses to do afterwards will be of no consequence to you."

"But he's your family, Severus. Like…Sirius had been mine," Harry said softly as tears prickled at his eyes. "Look, whatever it is, it's not enough to ruin a relationship over. Malfoy may be an arrogant prat deserving of all the punishment you give him and more, but I won't be the reason that you ultimately banish him from your life, okay?"

Harry fought against the heat in his chest. He wasn't saying pretty words while believing otherwise. Harry knew how he had felt about his godfather – how he still felt – and how their relationship was the closest to family he had ever experienced until Severus; so the very idea that he might inadvertently destroy that for Severus was unthinkable. He refused to partake in it and would even suffer through Malfoy's presence and irritatingly arrogant attitude to make sure that Severus never had to choose between them.

It may have been presumptuous, but Harry felt that if he didn't say so, there would be a chance it could truly happen. So, putting aside how uneasy it made him, he addressed the man with an intense expression and waited for Severus to respond.

"As infuriatingly selfless as always," Severus finally said with a small smile that tugged at Harry's core. "However, it would perplex me should you say otherwise. I will strive to keep my relationship with Draco, but I will not forgive these transgressions lightly and certainly not in the near future."

"But you will forgive them," Harry asked with a small look of reproach.

Severus sighed heavily, dropping his arms from around Harry only to place them on his upper arms. "Yes. Eventually I must as I have neither the patience nor tolerance to handle some self-sacrificing Gryffindor to whom I just recently bonded prostrate himself in hopes of repairing my relationship with an equally irritating godson."

"Yeah, can't have that," Harry teased with a self-satisfied grin.

"Must you always have your way?" Severus asked rhetorically, pulling away and heading towards their shared bedroom.

Harry followed after him, needing to fully wash their previous coupling from his body. "Only most of the time. I will have you know that I concede defeat to you much more than I have anyone else. You are a very stubborn man."

"Hardly," Severus argued as he headed towards the lavatory. Harry stopped, deciding he would let the older wizard go first. "Why have you stopped?" Severus asked as he opened the door to the lavatory.

"Oh," Harry said as his head jerked towards Severus. "You can go first."

Severus watched him with a small twitch of his lips. "I assure you that my lavatory is large enough to accommodate us both."

What?! Harry looked at the man incredulously. "Pardon?"

Severus closed the short distance between them, wrapping a long fingered hand around his bicep, and led him forward into the bathroom. "Allow me to assist you in washing the remnants of our previous _activities_."

Oh Merlin. Harry squeaked as he was stripped instantly of his clothes and then pelted with hot water that instantly reddened his skin. However, it hardly bothered him. He was more interested in the pale, muscular form of his mate. Severus had a very nice body for someone that looked like he was as skinny as he was pale. The older wizard was skinny, but not in the way Harry had first thought.

Severus' body was angular: small hips that were firm with muscle, and a torso that was dramatically wider towards his shoulders, defined by shapely pectoral and abdominal muscles. It was rather alarming how incredible the man's physique was in his older age. Most of it wasn't achieved lightly, and Harry briefly wondered if Severus did extracurricular sports or exercise that helped obtain such definition.

The mattering of scars was a bit disconcerting but expected. Someone didn't spy on old Snake-Face and not have scars to show for it. If his visions from the past were anything to go by, it was incredible that the man wasn't more disfigured. Of course, it had always seemed that Voldemort held Severus in a high regard. None of that mattered anymore, however.

Harry leaned forward and found one of the more painful looking scars, pressing his lips over it as if to kiss away the pain that had no doubt resulted when it was first received. He followed it, pressing kisses here and there, touching every scar he found and attempting to pay them just as much attention as the first until he had straightened to his full height. A hand cradled his chin gently, angling it upwards to his bonded.

Harry could feel the confliction of emotion in the bond. Severus was feeling an array of emotions that made Harry's chest to once more clench with concern. He wanted to ease the phantom pain even just a little and this action had caused his older counterpart to become increasingly uncomfortable with the attention.

"Sorry," Harry whispered and attempted to pull away.

Severus stopped the action, sandwiching Harry between his body and the shower wall. "Mistaken once again, though I should hardly be surprised. You were never very adept at reading subtle facial expressions."

"I don't think anyone can read your _subtle_ facial expressions, Severus," Harry breathed as the close proximity was resurfacing desires that he had believed were satiated enough with their previous encounter.

"That is merely an excuse," Severus taunted as he drew closer, practically molding himself against Harry. "With enough tutelage, even you could have a basic understanding." Harry wasn't sure if that was an insult or not – more than likely it was – but he found he couldn't care at the moment.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry to think long enough and coherently enough to come up with a witty enough retort to his mate who easily outmatched him in this particular game. Severus was no doubt aware of his reaction since it was already poking the man in his thigh. Harry gasped sharply when said thigh moved just barely, enough however to make shocks of pleasure run from his groin.

"Although nothing about you is ever subtle, is it," Severus said, emphasizing his point with another brush to Harry's prick. Groaning, Harry couldn't find it in him to feel insulted. It was pretty much true that everything he felt, wanted, needed was written all over his face.

Harry really was a simpleton; he could barely contain his desire, and it was frustrating to say the least. He absently wondered if Snape was at all affected by their bond because Harry had nearly gone from virgin saint to wanton whore overnight.

His eyes shuddered closed when he felt the familiar heat of Severus' lips on his own. He opened his mouth, welcoming the invasion of the other wizard's tongue. A hand snaked between them and forced their equally hard and throbbing pricks together; the friction of it was nearly too much for his over-sensitized state.

Jerking his hips, Harry sought the delicious friction and earned a groan from his tall counterpart. Severus' hand kept their erections together while the other squeezed Harry's backside in time with his thrusts. Their breaths mingled hotly between them as Harry focused his efforts on the delectable sensations the friction was creating. It wasn't long before he was coming, spurting hot liquid between them.

Severus doubled his efforts, thrusting so hard into Harry that he was nearly drilling him into the wet shower stone. He groaned as his body trembled with so much sensation it was almost painful. He didn't have to suffer long as Severus kissed him passionately while shooting white tendrils all over Harry's torso.

"Well that's one way to wash, I guess," Harry rasped as the other wizard pulled away and allowed the spray of the shower to wash away all evidence of what they had done. Harry shivered as the other wizard dragged him into the spray afterwards and helped wash away his seed from Harry's torso.

They spent the remainder of their evening preparing for tomorrow's lessons. Harry suddenly understood why Severus was so irritated all the time. There was little time for anything else. After preparing well into the night, Harry dragged himself groggily to their large bed and nearly fell into it, caring little for how childish an action it was.

"Very mature, Harry," Severus said at the other side of the bed, cradling a book in one of his hands.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I knew you would think so. What are you reading?"

Severus peered over the top of his book at Harry as he threw off his jumper and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. Severus sneered in disgust. "Nothing you would find interest in." Severus set aside his book and pulled Harry roughly over, ignoring Harry's demand of what the man was doing, and magically removed his remainder of his clothes save his underwear. "Are you a child? Use magic. Why do you insist on discarding your clothes like some sort of…muggle?"

"Because I was raised by them," Harry argued back but still cuddling into the taller wizard's side. "Besides, I like to do things without magic. I really never use magic unless there is no other way."

"Why ever not?" Severus asked incredulously.

Harry sighed. No one of born in the wizarding world understood his desire for normalcy. "Does it really matter? It's not like its affecting you in any way. Don't you find it alluring when I take it off piece by piece?" He waggled his eyebrows at the older wizard only to receive a swat to his bum. "Ow, that hurts."

"And so do your poor attempts at seduction," Severus retorted in kind.

Harry frowned. "You don't find my eye waggle sexy? How dare you." He bit his lip to keep from smiling, but it was useless when his older counterpart tightened his lips in distaste. "Oh come off it. That was adorable."

"Your opinion varies greatly from my own."

"Humorless git."

"Unappealing brat."

Harry scoffed, determining that he could see if this tall, expressionless wizard was, against all odds, ticklish. He skimmed his fingers over the exposed skin in the vee of the man's robe. Severus easily imprisoned his wrists before he could make his attempt however.

"I hope you are not seriously considering attempting to discover if I am ticklish, Harry."

"And if I was?" Harry questioned petulantly.

Severus' eyes danced with challenge. "I would then warn you explicitly that such an action shall be returned a hundredfold." Harry was suddenly very scared by the glint in the older wizard's eyes.

"You can't," Harry nearly squeaked. He was incredibly ticklish.

"Oh but I will," Severus promised as his other hand immediately sought to do just that. Harry cried out and spent the next ten minutes pleading for the man to have mercy on him.

When there was finally a lull in his lessons, Harry wrote back to his two friends, smiling as he thought through the time he first arrived until now. He decided to keep the stuff about Malfoy and Oliver to himself – it wouldn't do to have them upset over something that may turn into nothing.

Malfoy had been gone since that night he had attempted to use his mother's life debt on Harry. Harry was glad for the reprieve. He wasn't sure how he could face the blonde wizard after so many apparent attempts to bond with him. Hexing Severus' godson didn't feel right anymore, but he was sure to do it if Malfoy tried anything again.

A soft knock came at his door before Oliver Wood was peeking through the small opening. The Scottish wizard smiled. "Hi there, Harry."

"Oliver," he greeted with his own smile and motioned to the chair. "What brings you to my office?"

"Well, I…uh…heard about your recent bonding," Oliver said rather sheepishly and rubbed nervously at the back of his head. "Since I am sure Professor Snape hates me now, I figured I would at least offer my congratulations to you. I hadn't, uh, realized the two of you were…"

Harry was tempted to laugh as Oliver searched for the right word. "It's okay, really. You didn't know better and your invitations were innocent anyway. I'm sorry about Severus." For a lot of things Oliver probably didn't know were the sadistic potion's professor's doing.

"No, it's fine, really. He was right," Oliver admitted while his cheeks turned pinkish. "I was sort of…well, hoping that I could…" Oliver attempted to recover coherency but was failing miserably. Harry offered him a confused smile. "Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Anyway, I am happy for you."

"Thank you," he responded graciously. "So—"

"Am I interrupting?" a voice inquired from beyond Oliver. The voice was singular in its announcement and quite identifiable it would seemed by Oliver instantly stiffening in his chair. "Wood," Severus greeted as he strolled in as if he owned the very room. "I see that you are in good health. I had wondered as I saw very little of you the past week."

Oliver swallowed audibly before standing from his chair as if he had sat on a pin. "P-professor Snape. I was, uh, just offering my congratulations on your bonding," Oliver stuttered nervously. "I was just about to leave actually…"

"I see," Severus responded coolly. "We are grateful for your _congratulations._ Harry and I."

Harry frowned at the connotation in the man's words. He had to hold back from smiling when he realized that he had never thought Severus would be so prone to jealousy.

"Oh, uh, sure," Oliver babbled in response. "See ya, Harry."

"We'll get those drinks soon," Harry offered smiling, knowing without a doubt Severus was sure to be wearing one very scary looking expression.

Oliver's face paled as he gazed from Harry and then back to Severus. "Uh, I'm probably going to be rather busy, you know, with the students for a while…"

"How unfortunate," Severus replied sarcastically. "Well, we should not keep you," Severus stated evenly.

Oliver said nothing else before leaving them. Severus threw up strong silencing and locking charms as soon as the other wizard left.

"Do you really have to be such a git? He was saying congratulations. You didn't have to make it seem like he was guilty of anything more than that." Harry had returned to his chair, taking a small sip of his tea.

Severus sat opposite of him with not so much as an inkling of remorse. "My apologies."

Harry huffed a small laugh before shaking his head. "So did you need me for something, or were you merely hoping to accomplish scaring Oliver into a new pair of trousers?"

"While Wood was a welcomed treat, I did actually have business with you. It would seem that Draco has been using his connections to attempt to use his mother's life debt in her stead. An associate of mine has retrieved the document he submitted, and I fear hexing him will not suffice for what he means to use the life debt for."

Harry was really curious now. "What did he ask for?"

"An heir," Severus responded distastefully. Harry's eyes widened with disbelief and then disgust. "It is an impossible request that he will not succeed in receiving permission for. You are in an unbreakable bond, Harry. That is not something they regard lightly despite who it is with or what connections Draco may have. There would be no legal loophole in which he could fall through to accomplish such a goal."

Harry sighed with relief. "Why does he think I can give him an heir? I thought same-sex pregnancy was rare."

"I am not entirely sure. My associate is going to dig further to see what he might discover, but until then, I am rather wary of leaving you alone at any time at all. If he should grow tired of the legal outlets, he may attempt to take it forcefully. And if that were to occur, I would no longer be able to keep my promise to you," Severus stated seriously. "I am not a man that would ever intentionally break a pact, but I fear that I would should Draco do what I know he is capable of doing."

Harry was speechless. He couldn't possible hold the man accountable if that were to happen either. Not that it would. He wasn't some damsel in distress. "So what should we do about it?"

"I have spoken with Minerva, and she had agreed to allow me to stay beside you until this is all sorted out. There will be a temporary professor to fill in my stead, and it will be portrayed as though I am overseeing your lessons. It's not entirely unreasonable considering you are a new professor with no experience with teaching." Severus seemed to believe that this was somehow comforting to Harry, but he felt rather insulted that Severus thought his undermining Harry's authority in his classroom was somehow an acceptable cover.

"No," Harry rejected immediately. "There are charms for protection. I know a few that will be strong enough."

Severus' face darkened with anger. "Ludicrous. Draco can easily disassemble a protection charm of any level. Having my presence with you at all times is the **only** course of action."

"I don't want you in my classroom," Harry replied simply. "We'll find another way. Surely Draco won't be foolish enough to attack me while I'm teaching." Harry ignored the fury seeping through the bond at his denial.

"He could very easily do so before or after a lesson, Harry. Do not underestimate that boy's foolishness," Severus hissed, standing menacingly over Harry. "This is not some sort of overreaction on my part, be assured. The headmistress would have never entertained the idea if she and I did not truly believe Draco capable of such actions."

"Then let's report him," Harry argued back.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do not be a child, Harry. There is nothing in which could be reported. No evidence forthcoming to support our theory. We simply _theorized_ that Draco might attempt to force you to bear an heir."

"And you think I'm incapable of defending myself?" Harry asked with a humorless chuckle. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher incapable of defending himself against one little prat? I am more than capable." Harry was biting his words out, seething now with insult. "I am not some maiden in need of protection, Severus. I am a fully grown and powerful wizard. I am not afraid of Draco."

"You are insufferable," Severus barked. "Even the greatest wizards can be taken by surprise, Harry. Your ignorance is just reassurance that my suggestion is the right action to take." Severus was slowly losing the hold on his cool exterior. The rage was radiating from him like a dark cloud.

"Leave," Harry whispered. Severus glared at him, moving not an inch. "Leave!" Harry all but yelled. "I'm done discussing this."

"Your defeating the Dark Lord was sheer luck, Potter," Severus retaliated with enraged eyes.

Harry's face dropped from rage to disbelief as he regarded the other wizard in his bemusement. His eyes narrowed and soon the entire room was collapsing around them. "Get. The. Fuck. Out." The door flew open; and without so much as a flick of his wand, Severus was sent catapulting from the room, and the door shutting with a loud bang as soon as he was out.

Harry slunk back into his chair, shaking from head to toe with his rage. Tears began to fall from his eyes, streaming hotly down his cheeks as he watched the door as if to burn a hole in it.

Harry had managed to return to his previous quarters. It would seem McGonagall hadn't changed the password. He went inside without hesitation, needing the time to cool off after Severus had royally pissed him off.

Tears started to prickle at his eyes once more, but he blinked them back and strolled purposefully into his quarters. Everything was where it should be save for his things which had been relocated to Severus' quarters.

Growling, Harry threw himself down onto the sofa and immediately summoned the whiskey he knew was in the cabinet near his desk. He never kept alcohol until after his first experience with Severus. After that night, Harry always had it in his rooms in case the man came for a drink.

Harry shook away his thoughts, determined not to think about the other man at all tonight. He needed to get sloshed because he was quickly starting to tear up again. Popping the crystal cork, Harry downed nearly half the bottle, coughing and sputtering after the burn became too much. Nasty stuff that. Not as bad as most potions though.

Harry relaxed back into the sofa and waited for the alcohol to start affecting him in the way he needed it to. He didn't have to wait long. Only ten minutes after drinking half the bottle, he felt the familiar heaviness he now associated with being sloshed. He grinned to himself as the world around him spun. Now he understood why, despite the godawful morning after, people still got sloshed.

"What do we have here?" a cold voice said from near the fireplace. "How was it that I managed to get you into my rooms with no action on my part, Potter?" Harry wanted to sit up but his entire body wasn't responding. His breathing became erratic and shallow as he watched the blonde wizard circle him like a hawk to its prey. "You are quite becoming while intoxicated, I must admit. That flush looks very good on you, Potter."

"Shod offff," Harry slurred as he attempted to once more sit up.

"Oh, but it was you who first intruded, Potter. This is my room," Malfoy said with a small grin. "The headmistress offered it to me after I heard of your bonding. You see, the room I stayed in was quite a bit smaller despite the expansion and in an undesirable location. After expressing this to Minerva, she saw fit to offer me your quarters which you were no longer be in need of…or so it would have seemed." Malfoy was laughing cruelly. "Marital problems already, Potter? How unfortunate." Malfoy was leering over Harry as he searched his pocket for his wand.

"I shwear," Harry warned lazily, "'ou do anyshing and I'll kill ya Malfoy."

"To be sure," Malfoy responded sarcastically before quickly immobilizing Harry with the small flick of his wand. "I had quite hoped to take you when you were sober, but no matter. With our combined powers, our child will no doubt be the strongest wizard in all creation. See you are quite a powerful being, Potter. You also inherited a neat little ability that ensures you can conceive an heir whether it be man or woman."

Harry's eyes would have widened if not for the spell. Malfoy chuckled again.

"Yes, didn't quite know that about yourself did you? Well, how would you? It's quite a well-kept secret." Malfoy disrobed and moved Harry so that he was lying on his front. "Enough chatter, I think. I intend to enjoy this for as long as I am able. And don't worry, Potter, your ability to cry out is intact. I am quite looking forward to your groans of pain. Severus has probably performed the necessary spells and used the necessary lubrication that you would only feel pleasure. I, however, am not so kind."

Harry groaned in distress, willing his body to move in spite of the spell. Oh gods, Severus had been right. His despair seeped through him as he felt the couch dip from behind him.

TBC…

*dodges the mass of items being thrown at her*


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Man, you guys…you didn't need to throw so hard! Geez…as usual, thank you to all those who reviewed. This last chapter seemed to bring a lot more of you out of the woodwork to get your two-cents in. I'm glad to see my story is causing a lot of complicated emotions…I am happy to make you crazy with yearning for the next chapter.

I oblige you fine friends. Here's another chapter written as fast as I could while taking care of my three kids lol! And it's so juicy…HERE COMES PLOT *bounces around happily making bunny ears*

Warnings: *Why spoil things muwhahaha*

Chapter Nine

If his body hadn't been immobilized, Harry would definitely be shaking – though with rage or fear, he wasn't quite sure. However, he was pressed impossibly into the sofa, bare of any clothes, and inebriated beyond measure.

"I have waited a long time to have you on your knees before me, Potter," Malfoy remarked snidely. "I had hoped to make you kiss my boots, but this will do as well." Malfoy's fingers ate into his hips, no doubt causing him to bruise. He could feel the slicing of nails into his flesh.

Harry held back the need to groan. He would die before giving Malfoy any reason to believe he was afraid or in pain. He was numb to pain – pain had been a constant companion in his younger years. The abuse at the hand of Vernon could never be matched, be it emotional or physical.

However, Harry wasn't about to let himself be raped. Before he could even muster enough power and rage to use wandless magic, he was hearing the deep grunt and crack of Malfoy's body – the presence of the blonde prat gone from behind him.

"I should kill you," came the deeply resonating voice of his bonded. Harry's relief crippled him as Severus lifted the spell holding him hostage. "Harry," the man called as Harry slumped forward and attempted with great effort to lift himself. "What did he do to you?" the man growled as he easily lifted Harry's naked body from the couch, wrapping him up closely to himself.

"Severus," another voice called though Harry was having a hard time focusing in his inebriated state. "Oh my…what happened?" The voice became shrill as the form of McGonagall came into view. "Oh heavens. Take him to the infirmary," she ordered sternly. "I shall deal with Mister Malfoy. I need a full report upon my return."

Severus shifted Harry against him before taking long, quick strides from the room. Harry's body was shivering whether with cold or relief, he would never know. He did know that he came bloody close to being raped and the sheer magnitude of that fact was causing tears to fall unbidden from his eyes.

"Harry," the other wizard whispered soothingly. "Draco will no longer harm you. Sleep. I will be by your side when you wake." Harry whimpered with a nod, cuddling his head closer to Severus' body before his eyes fell closed.

The deep fog of sleep was slowly clearing when he heard the whispering of voices near his bedside.

"He was not raped," Madam Pomfrey announced softly. "However, he had alcohol poisoning, so he will require several days in the infirmary to recover. There was bruising and minor lacerations, but no signs of penetration."

"I will take care of him in our quarters," Severus proposed firmly.

Madam Pomfrey made a noise of rejection, but McGonagall quickly cut in, "I think that wise considering the circumstances of which he came here. No doubt there will be an officially inquiry by the Ministry about what occurred. Mister Malfoy has had his rights to visit Hogwarts temporarily revoked, but I will be personally filing a complaint with his code of conduct to see that they are revoked permanently.

"We were lucky that you arrived when you did, Severus. How did you know?"

Severus grunted with disdain. "I felt it through the bond. It was quite clear when he went from sorrow to giddiness to sheer terror that something had gone awry. I performed a simple location spell and discovered him…with Draco."

"Draco Malfoy is still unconscious," Minerva chided, "and I am sure you did not restrain yourself when you cursed him."

"I have little control over the increased magic. It was a miscalculation," his mate's voice sounded anything but remorseful. Harry almost laughed but found his body in a bind.

"Shh," Pomfrey hissed, "he is waking." The bind was lifted, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

The three others were immediately at his side. Madam Pomfrey forced potions down his throat while McGonagall watched with deep concern.

However, it was Severus who was the first to speak. "How do you feel?"

"Like I took a bludger to the head but otherwise perky," Harry replied unable to keep the pain from his face. The potions worked quickly though, and soon he was able to breathe again without an incredible throbbing.

"Mister Malfoy is to stand trial for his misconduct," McGonagall stated. "A representative from the Ministry will be visiting in a few days to receive your account of what took place. If you need more time –"

"That's fine," Harry waved her away with a smile. "The sooner, the better. I really wouldn't bother if I hadn't been sure he really intended to…but anyway I am confused about what he told me just before…you know."

Severus' face was devoid of emotion, but Harry could feel the man's rage through the bond. Severus was barely holding his emotions together. He was murderous, and the rage was nearly burning Harry from how overwhelming it was.

"What did he say?" McGonagall asked softly.

"Something about my genetics and that I had an ability to conceive an heir be it man or woman." Everyone in the room stiffened visibly. He regarded all of them with a curious look. "Do you know what he meant?"

McGonagall pressed her hand to her mouth, eyes betraying her discomfort. "Is that what he told you? Anything else?"

"Only that I was powerful, but that's hardly news." Harry looked towards his mate who had grown contemplative.

"He couldn't possibly…I mean, there has not been a large enough concentration of the original bloodline since four hundred years ago. Both parents would have to carry the genes…" McGonagall trailed off.

"It would explain Draco's fascination and determination to have Harry as his bonded. Whether his information true, there is only one way to determine it," Severus added sounding rather resigned.

"You guys are talking a bit too cryptically for my liking," Harry said with a pointed gaze. "What was he talking about?"

"The original bloodline," Severus said shortly. "All wizards and witches are branches of an original bloodline. Powers and abilities vary from bloodline to bloodline, but the original witches and wizards were able to conceive without the obstacles normal muggles and wizard-folk face. Over the many millennia, those bloodlines have been thinned to the point of non-existence.

"The last case of a wizard or witch having a strong concentration of the original bloodline was four hundred years ago. Same sex pregnancy is where two wizards or witches have a stronger than normal concentration of the original bloodline, not enough to manifest powers of any other kind, but enough to result in rare same-sex conception. However, if one of them has a strong enough concentration of the original bloodline to conceive despite their partner, it would be considered quite the commodity, do you not think?

"What Draco is suggesting is that you have a high enough concentration of this bloodline, but the only wizards capable of detecting it are few and far between. If it is somehow true that you carry a higher content of the original bloodline, it would explain many things that we, until now, supposed was purely luck or coincidence." Severus watched Harry intensely as though he might discover the truth himself, but then turned towards the headmistress that was thinking quietly to herself. "We will need to contact Reginald."

"I think you might be right," she responded absently.

Harry frowned. "So what if I have a higher concentration of this original bloodline? You all look as if I have some sort of terminal illness."

"Conception is not the only reason that the original bloodline is commodity, Harry," Severus responded evenly despite the heavy air of the room. "The originals had gifts that you may have yet come into. Their power was immeasurable and unstable. Their emotions ruled their bursts of energy. You might think that the other day, in your office, as one such outburst."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked towards Severus. "How unstable?"

"Enough to be considered dangerous to those around you," Severus said in a severe tone. "The concentration of the original bloodline helps us discern if you are in need of exceptional magic binding spells; however, if you are not only afflicted with the original bloodline but also an aeternum bond…"

"There could be little we are able to do to stabilize your magical core," McGonagall finished.

"But nothing has happened like that," Harry argued breathlessly. "I mean, not really anyway."

"Most wizards with this particular concentration of the bloodline either never come into their full powers or come into them slowly over time starting from the first year of their magical awakening. Regardless, there is very little we could know without knowing the true extent of the bloodline's concentration. Try not to worry yourself, Harry." McGonagall offered him a reassuring smile.

Harry was suddenly dry mouthed and speechless. If he was really affected by this bloodline, what would it mean? Would he have to go into hiding, shy away from others, and ultimately, leave Severus? Harry felt sick and without warning, his stomach heaved, and he was immediately retching the potions he had just managed to swallow.

"Harry!" Severus said as he rubbed soothing circles in his back.

Madam Pomfrey easily spelled the mess away before wiping some perspiration from Harry's brow. "Feeling better?"

Harry tried to nod slightly but was immediately heaving once more. He coughed out nothing but stomach acid, groaning when it burned his throat all the way up. Severus turned to McGonagall before she was nodding and leaving the room.

"Forget it for now," Severus said soothingly. "For now we will focus on your recovery."

Harry spent nearly five days with Severus fussing over him like some kind of nagging mother. It made him both smile in happiness and groan in frustration. However, after five days, he had gained a lot of his energy back and was moving around a lot easier than the first day at the infirmary.

He had managed to help Severus with the 'driveling, babbling nonsense student essays' and so he was mildly entertained especially when Severus got to ranting about the pure incompetence of his students. He attempted to argue in their favor, sure, but mostly, he enjoyed the man's ability to rant endlessly about 'impertinent brats' and 'insufferable know-it-alls.' Maturity was perspective, Harry realized.

Smiling to himself, Harry finished the rest of his grading and relaxed back into the sofa to await his mate. However, the fire went green, and he was forced to groan when the voice rang out in monotone: "Fire call for Mister Harry Potter."

"Is this a good time to receive your accounting of the night of September 4th?" The decapitated face of an unrecognizable man asked from within the flames.

"Sure," he said with resignation. The man stepped through looking every bit of the middle-aged, balding office drone he was sure to be.

"Timbert Vernomouth," the strangely short man said while shaking Harry's outstretched hand. "You can call me Tim though, Mister Potter. A great honor to meet you, although I wished it was different circumstances. Now, let us begin. Can you tell me what happened on the night of September 4th?"

Harry recounted to the best of his ability to the small balding Tim to which he only received some sort of grunt or head nod to continue until he was finished.

"If you could just sign here," Tim asked while pointing to a small area at the bottom. "Read through to make sure there are not any discrepancies." Harry read through it and signed it quickly. "Very good. I will contact you in two weeks' time to give you the official hearing date. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

When the man disappeared, Harry slumped back into the sofa with an audible sigh. Recounting that night brought up unpleasant memories. He had done well over the last two days quelling those emotions he felt the night he was nearly forced by Malfoy. Now with those resurfacing, there was a visible shaking in his hands.

Harry had suffered worse. Certainly this was nothing to lose himself over. He grasped his hands tightly in his lap, doing his best to suppress the steadily increasing trembling. It was nothing. Harry bit his lower lip when the stinging of tears began to break the tightly built barrier he had erected when anything upsetting happened.

Suddenly the stone around him rumbled, trembling in the wake of his heightened emotions. Harry could hear the shrill cracking of glass and the splintering of wood. Closing his eyes tightly, Harry whispered quickly to himself. He was okay. Nothing was wrong. No one could hurt him. He was in control.

"Harry?" came the very voice that his entire being responded to. Severus was beside him, firmly holding him. "Calm yourself. Breathe deeply and focus on my touch."

Harry breathed deeply as instructed, focusing solely on the way he felt in Severus' arms. The intense sounds from around him eased until everything finally fell quiet. Harry opened his eyes, capturing the gaze of his bonded and feeling an intense urge to cripple into tears.

"Something…"

Before he could finish, his stomach heaved, and he was barely able to turn away before he was vomiting bodily onto the floor. Severus rubbed Harry's back in soothing circles as he continued to vomit until there was nothing left in his stomach. He was resituated so that he sat in the space between the older wizard's legs and slumped back into the firm chest.

"What happened?" Severus inquired softly.

Harry's voice was raspy as he replied numbly, "The representative from the Ministry came by to get my account of that evening. I just…I thought it hadn't really bothered me." Harry breathed out shakily. "But…I just remember how helpless and…afraid I felt…" the tears streamed hotly from his eyes and he could feel the man's arms tighten around him. "I should be stronger than this. Nothing even happened. I mean, worse has happened." Harry swallowed against another rush of emotion. "I…don't want to be separated from you."

Severus turned Harry almost bodily to look at him. "Whatever gave you such an impression that we would ever separate?" the other wizard demanded.

"If…If the bloodline is strong," Harry started.

Severus was nearly growling. "Let me make it clear to you, Harry. When I bonded myself to you, it was not an act I took lightly. Regardless of what is inside you, I will remain by your side." Severus' face expressed his sincerity, and it left Harry breathless.

Harry smiled softly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against the older wizard. Jerking back, he held his mouth when he realized he had just vomited. "S-sorry!"

Severus gave him a look of reproach. Harry felt himself dry heaving again and turned away from the other man as the episode lasted several long minutes. Severus continued to rub his back as he gasped for air. When his stomach finally settled, Severus helped him to the bedroom, forcing him to sleep after a series of potions.

Morning came much in the same way it had the last week. Harry was wrapped up tightly against the hard form of his mate, back pressed against the hard mass that his former professor often sported in the mornings. This morning he was feeling a little friskier and experimentally rubbed himself back against the hardness.

Severus groaned softly, still deeply asleep. Harry's grin grew as he rubbed his backside back against the other wizard again, this time a bit harder. The other wizard grunted deeply before responding with a thrust of his own. Harry sucked in the air sharply when the responding thrust ignited a sudden urge to have the man inside of him.

Biting his lip absently, Harry rolled his hips backwards again and felt Severus' hands clasp possessively at his hips. "I hope you are intending to follow through with what you have initiated," Severus whispered hotly against his sensitive neck.

"Teasing you and then stopping is too cruel even for me," Harry responded hoarsely. The hands around his hips forced him backwards once more, ensuring he felt exactly what he was doing to his counterpart. He groaned, smothering it into the pillow.

Severus slid his hand over Harry's jutting hip before slipping up underneath his nightshirt and rubbing nonsensical patterns over his sensitive flesh. Harry was panting against the arousing sensations. The talented hands tweaked, pulled, and scraped over his entire torso before they were jerking his pajama pants down and traveling over the fullness of his arse.

Harry licked his lips as fingers mapped out his backside before dipping and parting his cheeks to expose his hidden pucker. "There is quite a satisfying feeling one gets by removing another's clothing."

"Told you," Harry rasped with a small laugh.

Severus prepared him quickly, scissoring his long fingers effortlessly before positioning the bulbous head of his prick against Harry. The first penetration caused him to jerk in surprise. The position felt very different than all the others; it was as if he could feel the man more deeply as the hard length drove inside him, stopping only when Severus was pressed impossibly against him.

"Merlin Sev," he gasped as he tightened his hold around the base of his own prick to stave off the instant orgasm he was sure to have with the incredible sensations of the new position. "S-slow…or I won't make it," he warned as Severus slid back out of him nearly to the crown before slamming back home. Harry anchored himself to the bed as his body jerked with the power of his mate's thrust. "Slow!" Harry growled when Severus began to slide in and out of him with almost too much strength.

"You are so bloody tight," Severus groaned as he once more quickened their pace. Harry was moaning, thrusting back against the other wizard having given up on keeping their pace slow. It would seem that slow, intense lovemaking was not in the cards this morning.

Severus maneuvered Harry to his front, pulling his hips upwards and thrusting hard into him. It caused such a deep penetration that Harry was crying out in a voice that was surely to be heard from all around the castle if not for silencing charms. "Oh gods, Sev. Gonna…" he groaned as he was unable to hold off his orgasm any longer. The pleasure was too intense. He came hard, body trembling incredibly with the force of it. Seconds later, Severus was stiffening, hands clasping tight enough to bruise on Harry's hips, and hot, filling liquid warmed Harry from the inside out.

Severus grunted as he pulled out and helped Harry to lay back down. They laid in post-coital bliss until the familiar feeling hit Harry and caused him to stumble out of the bed with his hand holding his mouth to prevent him from vomiting all over the floor. He didn't make it. Just before he reached the lavatory, he was retching all over the stone.

"Harry!" Severus called as he easily closed the distance and soothed Harry's back in an attempt to ease the discomfort of vomiting. "How long have you been vomiting?"

"Uh, you've been here since I started," Harry said after the dry heaving ceased. He was helped off the floor and into the bath to wipe away all unwanted liquids.

"I was referring in terms of days or weeks," Severus responded irritably.

Harry thought it over. "Um, not sure. Why does it matter?"

"Finish bathing and we will discuss it once you have dressed yourself."

Harry finished as quickly as he could, feeling as though he could sleep the day away as he groggily sought out his mate in the other room. Severus gestured to have a seat, and Harry did with a curious look.

"I need to check for something," Severus said as he pulled his wand out. "Stay perfectly still." Harry nodded as a light-blue stream of light flowed over him from Severus' wand. Severus ended it quickly and slouched into his armchair which was rather uncharacteristic of the other man.

"Severus?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling to himself before standing up and proceeding to pull Harry up as well. "Okay, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"The inevitable, it would seem," the older wizard responded cryptically before going to the fire and throwing a bit of floo into it. "Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office."

He pulled Harry by the arm and through the flames. McGonagall looked over to them with a slightly confused expression. "What brings you two to my office? Did the representative contact Harry?"

"Yes, but that is not the reason for our visit," Severus replied as he helped Harry over to the chair as if he was incapable of doing so himself. He may be tired, but he could certainly sit in a chair all on his own.

"Then what is your reason for this sudden visit?" McGonagall questioned first to Harry, who shrugged, and then to Severus who looked to be brooding over something.

"Further testing will be required, but from what I was able to gather," Severus began with a small glance towards Harry, "it would seem Harry is with child. My child."

McGonagall couldn't hide the astonishment from her face which instantly became severe. "So it is as we feared. I have contacted Reginald. He will be available later this week, but I suspect he will only confirm what we already know."

Harry barely heard anything afterwards as the sentence resounded like a bad echo in his head. With child, as in, pregnant with a child.

Harry's mouth had gone lax as he tuned out the conversation, the sudden reality of what Severus said hitting him like a sudden weight to the head. His eyes phased out the scene around him, and almost instantly, he was collapsing backwards. He may have heard someone calling to him, but it was if he was deep under water and nothing could reach him.

White ceiling greeted him when he finally opened his eyes. He could hear voices beyond the privacy curtain.

"We might need to temporarily fill his position until we can sort out the finer details. If what you have told me is true, his emotions when heightened could pose a possible danger to the students."

Harry swallowed around the tears now prickling at his eyes. He couldn't blame the headmistress. It was the most important thing to keep the students safe, but the very idea that the danger was him made his body shake with repressed despair.

"We will speak later," Severus said quickly before the curtain was pulled away. Severus stood in his usual robes, but he looked worse for wear and it made Harry want to wrap his arms protectively around his mate. "Harry," the other man greeted with a small look of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted, Mister Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as she offered an unusual amount of potions. "In your condition, it is expected. These are all the potions you will take every morning. This potion is to be taken with every meal. I will see you once a week to check on your condition, and I suspect that if you or Severus have questions that you will notify me immediately. Symptoms tend to be intensified in wizards as their body's magic must perform the necessary changes to grow the fetus. Though you are only two weeks gone with the pregnancy, you are already showing symptoms."

"Poppy, leave him be for a moment," Severus growled at the medi-witch who looked at him incredulously. "He fainted after being told he was pregnant. It would be best to allow him a moment to get acquainted with the idea."

Pomfrey looked ready to argue, but instead, left the two of them alone. Severus came to sit beside Harry, brushing a few stray hairs from his brow before addressing him. "I understand that this is rather daunting. I had never expected that it was a true risk, and for that, I apologize."

"No," Harry said shaking his head and resting a hand on his stomach. "I'm not upset. I…It's hard to believe that I could even…when I knew that I could never have feelings for another, I had sort of resigned myself to the fact that I would never have children. Now, well, it's unbelievable really. A bit soon and rather unorthodox but not unwelcome." He rubbed tenderly at his stomach before looking at Severus who he could feel having much the same feelings. "This is you and me. I could never be upset."

"We are agreement for once," Severus said with a small smirk. "Reginald is the leading expert on the original bloodline. He will have much more knowledge and ability to discern how much is in your blood. Regardless of what he finds, it will mean nothing for us…for this," Severus said as he rested a hand over Harry's where he was rubbing absently at his stomach. "He will also be able to perform the necessary spells to help stabilize your magic – providing that it is possible."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Well, house hunting sucks but at least there is fanfiction. Sorry about the hiatus, was unable to find the drive (or time) to write but back at it.

Warning: A little plot and some fluff

Chapter Ten

Severus Snape lounged in his usual armchair while his bonded slept soundly in the room beyond. It was not that he was especially surprised that Harry had conceived – the boy had proven an enigma from the very beginning with his ability to accomplish the impossible – no, it was that Harry had conceived _his_ child.

Severus had imagined at one time or another that he might have children someday – his efforts in the war impressing it an impossibility, or so he thought. Most would believe him incapable of caring for something so…intolerable. It was true that Severus had very little tolerance for incoherency or childish antics, but he had found his tolerance was mildly better after helping with the raising of Draco. Now, however, he wondered if his actions may have led the boy to be so privileged as to take the actions he had recently felt entitled to take.

Draco. The very thought of his godson resurfaced a rage that blazed like a forest fire through him, consuming and destroying any feelings of affection that he had had for the boy. His fondness for Draco had disappeared almost instantly when he found his blonde godson hovering dangerously over Harry, grinning with malicious delight and intent to do harm.

Severus had no presence of mind when he first sent his godson flying into the farthest wall, knocking the blonde wizard unconscious in the process. Severus had wanted to murder him – and would have if not for his priority to ensure Harry's safety.

It had been the longest few seconds of his life as he inspected for the obvious signs that Harry had been…forced. Severus sneered with disgust when his memories became almost too much for his current state of mind to bear.

The mere atrocity of the memory was enough to boil his blood and reemerge the overwhelming desire to harm his godson bodily, mentally, and any possible way that could sufficiently satiate this urge within him. Nothing would. Calming his rage was impossible at this degree. His godson had been fortunate that he had prioritized his mate's safety over retribution.

Suffice to say, Severus would be unable to keep his accord with his young mate. Draco's actions had crossed an invisible boundary that could not be uncrossed. It was an act in which Severus could never, in this lifetime, pardon. No matter his affection for Draco, or their longstanding relationship, Severus was unable to exonerate such blatant disregard thus deeming the boy no longer worth the effort. Draco had made his bed, so to speak; it was time to lie in it. Six feet under if he had any say in it.

Severus absently swiveled the amber liquid in his glass. The slow swirl giving way to the transition of his mood and mindset.

In other matters, the bond was strengthening; he could feel Harry more deeply, more acutely than ever before. Whether it was from their current situation or simply that time was on their side, Severus could not be sure.

His magic was still rather difficult to control. A seasoned wizard such as himself was incapable of censuring the strength of his spells which was disconcerting in itself. The power that resonated after his bonding was almost impossible to contain. It flowed around him like a heavy, potent cloud. He worked diligently to draw most of it back into himself but not without great effort. It was an exhausting daily endeavor to ensure its containment.

His possessiveness of the boy had grown exponentially since the discovery he was with child. Severus had immediately requested a leave of absence to take care of Harry during this transitional period. Severus would never admit it vocally, but he was of the mindset that he was the _only_ one capable of taking care of his young mate. He would not allow any other to do what he knew well was his own right; although, he would with Poppy as much as it displeased him to do so. She was a trained medi-witch though not familiar with wizard pregnancy – no one currently living truly was.

Setting aside his cup, Severus made his way to his slumbering mate. It had been ten minutes since he last checked on the emerald-eyed boy, and though he could clearly discern Harry's emotions through the bond, he would much rather see it for himself. There was a comfort in physically ensuring his bonded's safety. It satisfied a deep urge within him that was growing steadily greater every day.

His young mate was bundled up in the duvet, one leg bare and exposed as it wrapped around the outside, and dark hair falling over pale cheeks faintly flushed with sleep; his young mate's lips, plump and ripe for the tasting, were slightly ajar – no doubt drooling a sizable patch onto his pillow. This very notion caused an unbidden twitch to the side of Severus' lips. As unrefined as drooling was, it caused this dour Potion's Master to smile – despite many attempts to refrain – at the mere sight of it.

Severus had to suppress the urge to taste Harry's lips, even just briefly. He was tempted even despite the drool which was quite the feat indeed. His mate was truly a delectable sight especially in his most vulnerable state.

Harry's body was beautifully covered in petal-soft skin that Severus found himself almost absently touching in an effort to satisfy his desire to feel the heat of his young lover, physically confirming his safety.

Severus hardly deserved such a gift. Harry was everything he could have possibly wanted in his bonded. He wanted to worship this beauty. Keep the boy hidden from the public and entirely to himself. His thoughts were becoming increasingly more selfish the more time he spent with Harry. It was alarming how possessive he had grown. Even when he had been in love with Lily, he never felt such intense feelings of possession. These thoughts were distressing and would seem almost psychopathic to others if exposed. However, he was unable to suppress them.

Severus brushed the boy's fringe away from his face, marveling how innocent and pure Harry looked while he slumbered. If Harry knew the deepest desires that Severus was just barely concealing, would it frighten him?

These thoughts were causing quite a turmoil inside him. Yet, he had the boy. Harry was his. He was pregnant with their child. Despite his inner most thoughts, Severus possessed the boy in every possible way he could. Why did it feel as though it was still not quite enough?

Harry barely got out of bed for the next few days. He was forced to take his potions, eat, drink, and bathe with the help of Severus – help he refused at first, but his mate was very persuasive and scary when he demanded something, so Harry eventually caved in.

"Eat," Severus instructed as he set a small tray of breakfast foods in front of Harry before strolling over to a cauldron simmering in the corner.

The anti-nausea and vomiting potions had helped with his problematic stomach, but he still had very little desire to eat. Harry stared at the food, his face frowning with disgust, before he turned to his older mate in the corner of the room.

"When is Reginald arriving?"

Severus was stirring the deep maroon potion, his eyes never straying as he answered: "Late afternoon. We will be meeting with Minerva once he has arrived."

Harry nodded slightly before turning back towards his food. He attempted to take a bite of a slice of toast but found the taste unappealing, so he set it aside.

"You must eat," Severus very nearly growled from the corner.

Harry crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm not hungry."

"You need energy to keep the child healthy," Severus chided as he stopped his current ministrations to give Harry a disapproving look. "I am not requiring you finish it all, but enough so that you are adequately sustained."

Harry huffed contemptuously. "Poppy said it is perfectly normal not to have an appetite, and I was appropriate in my weight, so I didn't need to force myself."

Severus glared over to Harry reproachfully. "She couldn't possibly know that. There has not been a wizard pregnancy for nearly a century. Now eat."

Harry grumbled petulantly but managed to eat a bit more of the unappetizing toast and some of the potatoes on the plate. Satisfied he had done enough, Harry pushed the plate away and stood from the couch.

"I will come wake you when he has arrived," Severus stated before returning once more to the potion.

Harry sighed. "I'm not tired, Severus. I was hoping to go for a walk to get some fresh air."

The other wizard stiffened before turning towards him. "The insufferable brats are about. I think it best if you stay inside the rooms."

"I'm not some kept woman, Severus. Or a fragile piece of glass for that matter. I am getting frustrated with the same four walls. I need air. Besides, it doesn't need to be here. Hermione has been asking if I could visit since I last wrote to her," Harry stated indignantly. He did his best to remain serious, but Severus' little comment about the students had made him want to laugh.

Severus watched him silently before saying, "If you are insistent, then I will allow it." Harry smiled gratefully. "However, I will be accompanying you." Harry's smile dropped, and he sighed deeply. "I understand that you are capable of looking after yourself, Harry, but I would feel more comfortable with my being there should anything occur. Have you disclosed the pregnancy to Misses Gran—Weasley?"

"Not yet. I was planning to tell her once everything sort of settled down. I guess now would be as good as any." Harry stood up, brushing off some lint from his trousers and fighting the tilt in his vision. "Don't you have a potion to brew?"

"It can simmer for a while," Severus responded nonchalantly as he slipped on his traveling cloak. "Not for very long, mind you. There will be other opportunities for you to discuss further with Misses Weasley, but for now, we will visit for a short time."

"Harry! Professor Snape," Hermione greeted with a little too much enthusiasm as she wobbled precariously over to them. Hermione was seven months pregnant with twins (Ron had fainted when they found out) and she had swollen to double her size.

Harry embraced her with a soft chuckle, leaning away enough to accommodate the size of her belly. She turned towards Severus with a glowing smile, probably throwing the man off slightly with the welcome.

"Professor Snape, thank you so much for coming," she added as she led them back to the sofa and offered them some mint tea.

Severus sat gracefully beside Harry after helping Harry into his own seat. "I think it is acceptable if you refer to me by my given name, Misses Weasley, as Harry considers you family." She nodded and smiled sweetly in response. "You look to be doing quite well considering you are carrying the next generation of prankster."

Harry turned towards Severus with a small gasp, but Hermione was laughing cheerfully in reply. "Never would have I imagined you capable of jesting, Severus." Severus regarded her expressionlessly. "Oh, but thank you. I do wonder if the boys will take after their uncles, but Ron assures me we will teach them sense. Surely we'll know in due time. Now, how are you two? I heard…about Draco Malfoy," she said as her face became grim.

Harry smiled softly at her. "Don't worry about that. Severus was there in time. Besides, we have had _other_ things to consider." Her expression perked at this. "It would seem…um, well," he babbled to which Severus merely waited patiently for him to finish, "as it were, I'm…I mean, we're pregnant."

Hermione's face fell into astonishment before she managed to come out of it. "Really? Harry…oh, that is so wonderful!"

Harry regarded his friend anxiously. "Yeah?"

"Of course! I mean, no wizard has been pregnant in one hundred years if my knowledge is correct, but it should hardly be surprising that you would manage to be the first in a century."

Unbeknownst to his friend, he had a very good reason to worry why it had been the case. Deciding he wouldn't ruin the atmosphere as she chattered on about male pregnancies, Harry kept that information to himself. Once they knew just how much of the original bloodline he had, Harry would tell her. He didn't want to unnecessary cause her worry.

"Of course, most of those who conceived had concentrations of the original bloodline, but it would have manifested in other ways by now, surely," she went on.

Harry noticed the stiffness of his mate. Hermione was intelligent, so it should come as no surprise that she would be aware of such things. "But still, it is a true gift that you are with child, Harry. Unless…you are unhappy with the news?" she questioned briefly after realizing her enthusiasm may have been premature.

It was Severus who responded almost instantly. "There could be no greater joy." Harry ignored how easily the man's words could be misconstrued as sarcasm and nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, well then," she said with a slight twinge to her cheeks, "I am truly happy for you."

"Thank you, 'Mione."

After a short visit, they were back at Hogwarts, and Harry was once more faced with his imprisonment. It had been a small joy to visit with his friend, but it had only done to remind Harry how much he truly missed moving freely without the ever-watchful gaze of his lover.

Sighing, Harry settled into the couch with a hot cup of herbal tea, relishing the soft sweet notes of honey mixed beautifully with tart raspberry.

The sudden eruption of flames from the fire hearth startled Harry out of his daydreaming. The large figure of a man stumbled hazardously from the green flames, dusting off soot from his long trench coat. His face was withered with age, a maze of wrinkles that spoke of the length and difficulty of his years. A patch fell over one eye, hidden slightly by a tangled mass of salt-and-pepper colored hair.

He seemed imposing with the overall girth of him, but as he turned towards Harry, his eyes were softened while his mouth quirked up into a gentle smile. Despite his overall appearance, closely resembling a homeless pirate, his aura was so gentle it ran over Harry like the warmth of a summer day, reminding him oddly of Hagrid. Harry was immediately relaxing in the overgrown old wizard's presence.

"My, my," the gravelly voice cooed. "Harry Potter. How you have grown…"

Harry regarded the man with a raised brow. "Uh, hello."

"Reginald," Severus greeted as he eased over with only a few sure strides. "You are early."

"Sev-sourpuss," the tall man chuckled deeply. "Your dour expression has yet to fade even in love? How disappointing. I have told you many times. Call me Reggie."

Severus' expression darkened with contempt, and Harry found himself chuckling.

The large man took a seat beside Harry, his mere girth dwarfing Harry entirely while his large hands fumbled with the tea set in an effort to help himself to a cup. He was cursing as he clumsily handled the fragile and much-too-small cup, spilling some of the contents on his shirt to which he wiped off grinning; then took a small, almost quaint sip of tea as if his manners had, until this very moment, eluded him. It was the most entertainment Harry had had in a while.

"Ah, good stuff that," he grumbled as he settled comfortably into the couch. "Nice place you have here, Severus."

"I am honored that it pleases you," Severus replied sarcastically. "As I am not in any mood to play host to your fumbling antics, might you get on with what you came here for?"

Reginald's eyes danced with barely concealed mirth, causing Harry to smile despite himself. Any other time, he might enjoy this large man's presence. As it was, he was eager to know exactly to what extent he was affected by the original bloodline.

"Always such a party-pooper," Reginald complained while setting down his cup of barely tasted tea. "Can't an old man enjoy a small cup of tea before you start with demanding things? I traveled quite a distance to come here especially for this one." Reginald peered at Harry sweetly before resting a large hand over his stomach. "But it was rather imperative that I did, it would seem. Hello little one."

Harry's eyes had gone wide. He shifted his gaze to his mate who merely nodded before he looked back to this strange old wizard.

"You are barely conceived yet what strength…what power…" Reginald said almost as if speaking to himself. "Quite the marvel. You are quite affected by the bloodline yet your control of not only this magic but your mate's and little one's…what a marvel." Harry was watching the older wizard as his large hand continued to hover just above his abdomen. "Very good. It seems that despite the strength of the bloodline, we will be able to sufficiently bind the magic."

Severus was beside him, letting out a small breath of air that gave way to his relief. Harry was quick to second it. He felt the immense pressure that had been on his shoulders lifting with the statement.

"So I'm okay?"

Reginald's eyes danced with hidden intentions as he slowly shook his head. "Your magic is unlike any I have seen. It is unpredictable yet controlled. It is immeasurable and electric. It attracts the magic around it like a beacon. Quite the marvel."

A phrase Harry was growing to dislike. He didn't want to be a marvel. He wanted to be a normal, everyday wizard. Not a commodity. He didn't need any more reasons to shrink away from the public. His current happiness was at stake should this power within be dangerous and unmanageable. Despite his eagerness to get back to his students, he would not endanger them.

"Is it dangerous?"

Reginald seemed to be brooding over something before Harry's question registered. "Not as much as we feared; with a little training, I can assure you it would be of little consequence. Training will have to wait until the little one is born, but the binding of your magic will temporarily solve the precariousness of your current state. This little one is quite strong, but I am stronger." The old wizard's eyes twinkled with delight, something that faintly reminded Harry of Dumbledore – though the man's sheer clumsy nature was unlike his late Headmaster.

Harry started to wonder if this old wizard had lost all his marbles. He seemed a little crazier than he should be. Or maybe this was what happened when wizards got to be his age. Dumbledore had been a little crazy in his old age.

Harry was smiling as he watched with rapt attention as Reginald began to chanting in a language Harry wasn't quite familiar with. His stomach glowed briefly before it dispersed. A sudden lightness flowed through him, lessening his burden as if he had been carrying a large weight in him.

"Well that should hold for a while," the old wizard said with a smile. "A marvelous gift you have there, Harry. You are truly the-boy-who-lived."

"That's it?" Harry questioned as Severus came to sit beside him.

Reginald stood from the couch, scratching the back of his head with a yawn before staring downwards at Harry. "Yep," he grinned as he replied. "Were you expecting something more? I'm sure I could manage a few fireworks if it'll make you happy…" Reginald teased as he waved his hands through the air. Small bursts of color flowed from his hands.

"Reginald," Severus warned. "If that is all, Minerva is expecting you to visit her office to report your findings."

The old wizard gave a sideways smirk. "That woman could never resist me for very long." Severus' face morphed into disgust as Harry almost crumbled into giggles. "Wouldn't be very gentlemanly to keep a lady waiting. It was an honor to meet you, Harry. I'll be seeing you again very soon." The large man disappeared much in the same way he had appeared – quite suddenly.

"Well…" Harry started as he watched the green fade from the fire, "he was quite the interesting wizard."

"Interesting does not quite accurately describe him," Severus grunted with a small sigh. "Blithering idiots unfortunately do not become less so with age."

"I kind of like him," Harry replied with a smile. "He definitely doesn't seem boring."

Severus scoffed slightly, obviously in disagreement. "Regardless, he was able to bind your magic quite capably."

"Yeah, it feels different. Lighter somehow." Harry was still ungodly tired, but the pressure he had felt with the enormity of his magic was suddenly much lighter and made him feel like he could suddenly breathe again.

"I imagine that since we were able to achieve the binding of your magic, the Headmistress will see fit to reinstate you to your position though I would urge you to take some time to adjust to the other…changes," Severus said, referring to Harry's pregnancy with the small gesture of his hand.

Harry sighed deeply as he gave the other man a look of disinterest. He was tired of being cooped up in a room. The potions had, for the most part, settled most of his previous discomforts and teaching might prove a welcomed distraction from everything that had transpired.

As if bonding to his previous professor wasn't enough to occupy his thoughts, now he was faced with a rare bloodline concentration and a future child that he was initially naïve he could carry. The last few weeks had proven quite the array of life-changing events that anyone who was not Harry might falter under.

There was very little that surprised Harry – simply because his entire life had been one surprise after the next. Despite the enormity of not only the bloodline coursing through his veins but also the steadily growing addition to their recently formed family, Harry was finding he wasn't quite crumbling under the reality. Actually, he was rather interested in knowing more about both; however, he hoped to discover it slowly over time as opposed to the last few weeks.

He sincerely hoped that he could return to some normalcy after the last few weeks. While he was happy to spend some private time with the other wizard, it was time to move forward with his life. He hadn't survived this far to freeze now.

The next morning, McGonagall contacted them and notified Harry that he had received permission to return to his position. Reginald had expressed confidently that Harry's magic was well-bound and no longer a danger to the students. While Harry had been elated with the news, Severus was uncharacteristically hesitant. His older mate requested another week of observation before Harry returned to his position, and McGonagall had agreed whole-heartedly that it was an intelligent suggestion.

Harry wasn't quite as amiable.

"I don't see why you need to observe my condition when Reginald said I wasn't a danger anymore. Isn't he the chief advisor over such things?" Harry argued seriously.

Severus disregarded Harry's growing temper as he continued to read through some material Harry could only conclude was for his research into the next series of potion's Harry would need.

"Well?"

Severus closed the book with a small growl before settling his gaze onto Harry's. "Be that as it may, it is my expressed opinion that you should be observed for a time to ensure that your magic is truly bound. Although, at present, it would seem that his belief was accurate. Your magic seems to have remained contained despite your heightened emotional state."

"Then," Harry started hopefully.

Severus interrupted him sternly. "If this containment continues for the next week, it would be clear that your magic was truly bound."

"Why a week?" Harry finally asked in exasperation.

"A week will allow me to observe if there were any discrepancies with the current binding or if further action may be needed. Reginald had disclosed that your magic was unlike any other he had come in contact with. As with anything, that mere statement should warrant further action to ensure the magic was truly contained. If something should happen to a student, the guilt would consume you."

Harry was about to argue, but that last statement had hit home. So, his mouth shut tightly, and he gritted his teeth in an effort to battle the building frustration. He may not like it, but what Severus had stated was true. If something were to happen to one of his students because of his eagerness to return to work, he would never forgive himself.

"You're right," he finally conceded. "One week then."

Severus gazed at him steadily, obviously content to be the victor in this particular argument. "Very well. You will be allowed to venture out, but only with my supervision."

The man's lecture was cut short by the hoot of an owl. The bird settled onto the older wizard's desk and offered a leg where a rolled piece of parchment was carried. After rewarding the bird, it took flight and disappeared back through the window.

"What's that?"

"It would seem they have arrived upon a date for Draco's trial," Severus responded absently as he read through the details on the parchment. "It has been set for a month from now," he stated evenly. "He is under direct house arrest until the time of the trial, but it would seem he managed to receive a release this very day. However, it has been stipulated that any attempts made in the meantime to contact you or I will warrant his imprisonment to Azkaban until trial."

Harry's body tensed. "He won't though."

"If he is intelligent," Severus responded gravely, "though that has yet to be proven."

"Yeah," Harry said while biting his lower lip.

Severus rolled the parchment and discarded it to the side. "He will be unable to come onto the grounds. He has been revoked of his ability to, so unless you personally travel to Malfoy Manor, there is no possibility of your meeting."

Harry nodded slightly. "I'm not worried."

"Your face would say otherwise," Severus responded seriously. "You forget that our connection affords me a window into intensified emotions you harbor. There is no shame to fear what is beyond our control."

"I'm not afraid of him," Harry said firmly. "But…there are certain things that I hope to protect, and if he somehow managed to come—"

"He will not."

"But if he did," Harry interjected once more, slightly agitated to be interrupted. "I would be worried not for myself…" His hand trailed slowly to his abdomen. "For this."

Severus seemed to finally comprehend what his fear was stemming from. While they could discern emotion through their connection, there was still a certain amount of guessing involved. Every situation could afford a different understanding of those emotions. It was Harry's unfortunate duty to clear up any misunderstanding Severus might derive from them.

"I have much of the very same apprehension," Severus disclosed gently, his voice taking on a softer note that others would think him incapable of carrying.

Harry knew better though. In only a few weeks' time, he had learned a great deal of what the other wizard hid behind his cool-as-ice exterior. Severus was just as capable as any to harbor affection to such a magnitude that it left Harry breathless.

An arm encircled his waist, drawing him towards the other instantly and situating him into Severus' awaiting lap. Harry's face flushed as he was suddenly faced with the embarrassment of being in such a position. Severus drew him forward, ignoring how stiff Harry became with the movement, and pressed gentle and warm lips to Harry's own.

Finally relaxing, Harry returned the gentle, undemanding kiss, languidly tasting his partner as if this man was the only person – rather the only thing in the world.

Their lips moved slowly, like water lazily moving over sand, encompassing each other as completely with the movement as possible. Harry readjusted himself, drawing forward a bit more to paint himself to the other. His arms wrapped loosely around Severus' shoulders as he continued to explore the man's mouth.

His body was beginning to react to the proximity, urging him to deepen the kiss. He angled his head, tightening his hold on the other and slightly thrust his hips in a needy way. His gasp rang out against the stone, echoing around them when Severus began to respond back with the thrust of his own hips.

"Oh!" the surprised gasp startled them out of their passionate haze. "I…well, I never imagined, pardon me for intruding."

Severus pulled away expressionlessly. He easily maneuvered Harry out of his lap and righted their clothing to hide any exposure of arousal. "Minerva. You have impeccable timing as always."

"I really did not think…oh heavens," she whispered while her cheeks erupted with a soft shade of pink. "My sincerest apologies."

Harry wanted to find a hole and crawl inside it. Oh Merlin. Being seen was one thing. Being seen by his previous head of house and current employer, quite another.

"I assume you have come for a reason," Severus offered as a way to dissuade any further embarrassment.

Harry was thankful that the other wizard was not easily mortified like he was. He was every possible shade of red by now and speaking was entirely out of the question.

"Yes," she responded with a slight clearing of her throat. "I had hoped to speak with you about what Reginald imparted on me previously. I had hoped you were available to speak with, but I can come another time."

"Since you have come already, now would be as good as any other," Severus said evenly.

She was hesitating which was very unlike the older witch. Harry smiled finally, nodding his head in agreement and motioned to the couch. "It's fine. What did he say?"

"Reginald is quite enamored with your magic," she started as she settled into the couch and conjured a tray of cakes and tea. "He spoke of the rarity of your control over it and was also very…overcome with intrigue with the prospect of discovering to what might result with this particular concentration."

Severus scoffed darkly at his side. "Meaning only that he intends to make an experiment out of Harry. I will have none of it, Minerva."

"Calm down, Severus. That is hardly what his intentions are. Harry is something rather new to the bloodline. Whether it is the joining of the bloodline with an aeternum bond, or just Harry's particular concentration, we will not know without further research. Reginald is simply suggesting that after the child is born that he is allowed time to comprehend just what we may or may not be dealing with."

"I'm okay with it," Harry quickly interceded so that Severus' scowl didn't turn into a verbal outburst. "After the baby is born though."

"Of course. I am relieved that you are so receptive to all of this," McGonagall said with a gentle smile. "Your ability to adapt to any given situation is why I admire you so."

Severus crossed his arms tightly against his chest, obviously unhappy with Harry's quick acceptance despite Severus' clear opinion on it. Harry smiled towards the older wizard in amusement.

Severus might be the most intelligent wizard he knew, but the man certainly lacked maturity in a few ways – surprising as that may be. If Harry was ever to verbalize this notion, he was sure to burn where he stood. Chuckling, Harry turned back towards the Headmistress and enjoyed her company for another hour, making conversation over many things despite the continued sourness of his mate.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

AN: A big thank you to my reviewers! I'm working hard not to disappoint, and I appreciate any constructive criticism that is offered. Last chapter lacked a lot of spicy-spicy, so I hope I make up for that in this one. Happy reading!

All mistakes are my own. I do not have a beta.

 **Warning:** Did someone ask for steamy-steamy? I deliver.

Chapter Eleven

Through the haze of sleep, Harry could feel the subtle caresses; his body was slow to respond, curling further into the comfort of his blanket and seeking to once more drown in his dream world. Yet, sudden jolts of pleasure ran through him, enflaming the length of his body.

He groaned. Or moaned. Whatever it was, it was done entirely against his will. Fingers skimmed over his belly, sensitizing the flesh wherever they touched. A hard thrust to his backside caused his sleepiness to almost completely vanish. He moaned again, thrusting backwards against the firm body against his backside in hopes of feeling more of those delicious sensations.

A hot mouth skimmed over the junction of his shoulders and neck before sliding along the length of it. Tasting. Teasing. Igniting a miasma of small, electric sparks to roam the skin where it touched. Teeth nibbled at his shoulder blade before following the line of his spine upwards.

If Harry had been quiet until now – he hadn't been – there was no possible way he could have held his voice back now. The firm thrusts to his backside were growing increasingly more insistent, driving into him with a strength that moved him forward each time against the sheets.

Harry grappled what he could with his hands, groaning deeply when the sensations licked hotly at his body and hardened him within the thin confines of his underwear.

"You are quite vocal this morning," a voice teased silkily as another thrust nearly sent him all the way forward. Hands held his hips firmly and kept him there however.

Harry gasped against another onset of tremors. The man's voice was just as arousing as his actions. "Some of us were sleeping," he complained breathlessly.

"Should I desist?"

Harry held fast to the man's hands, keeping them firmly against his hips. Thrusting his hips backwards, he answered his sadistic lover in the only way he knew how since his voice was sure to crack if he spoke. This action caused his older lover to groan in surprise.

Smirking, Harry felt slightly superior for a moment before he was instantly on his back with his powerful lover hovering over him hotly. Their gazes clashed as hands pried away what little clothing he did wear and threw it from him.

Harry's eyes took every small detail of the larger man above him. Every glisten of pale skin which was speckled lightly with perspiration. Every twitch of taut muscle as it strained to keep Severus' body hovering over his own. His eyes mapped every contour, every hill and dip of the man's incredible body. His hand roamed the expanse of flesh as if committing it to memory. As if he could possibly memorize its form with the simple touch.

Dark eyes watched him intently. Harry nibbled his lower lip as his hands daringly traveled south. He watched with rapture as his own fingers wrapped around the pulsating length of Severus' large erection. Gods, the man was huge. Harry licked his lips and swallowed audibly as he shyly ran his fingers over the velvety flesh. It jerked at his touch and caused a similar reaction to his own. Merlin. He wanted to taste it.

His eyes jerked upwards, searching for approval. Severus' eyes darkened with lust, answering his unvoiced questioned. Harry breathed out deeply before he gave an experimental slide of his hand, relishing the small intake of his lover. Daring further, he slid himself along Severus' body. He was having a hard time breathing by the time he reached the hot organ that pulsated near his face.

His tongue darted out hesitantly before licking almost experimentally at the pre-come beading at the bulbous head. He tasted it. It wasn't anything to rave about, but it wasn't horrid either. He tasted the crown once more, taking more of it into his mouth and felt the older wizard's hips jerk slightly. He wanted to grin but was currently unable to with a mouthful of Severus' prick.

Instead, he wrapped his hand around the base of the man's large erection, angling it, before he was once more sliding his mouth over the length. He took in more this time, enjoying the small groan his lover gave way to.

It was an odd position to say the least. He never imagined he would to sucking off Severus and certainly not while on his back. He ignored the nagging feeling of domination the position harbored and continued to explore the hot length that was now heavy against his tongue.

This was a new situation for him – everything he had done with Severus had been – so he doubted he was doing a brilliant job. However, he gave it his best effort. The hot pulse of it was addicting. There was a sense of power he held over the other despite being on his back. It was the first time he had felt any such power over Severus, and he found he quite liked it. Liked that he could simply control whether or not the man gained pleasure.

Before he could explore it thoroughly though, Severus pulled away and forced Harry to his front. His hips were jerked upwards, legs spread out, and penetrated by long fingers only seconds apart. Harry groaned, his body jerking at the suddenness of it all.

"I underestimated you," Severus breathed as his long body curled around Harry's own. Hot breath teased Harry's ear as he spoke into the shell of it. "You have proven much more lewd than I had first credited you."

Harry moaned breathlessly. Fingers penetrated him, scissoring inside, causing his body to flush with arousal. His mouth had gone dry, so any attempts at responding would be futile. He was barely managing to stay coherent enough to understand what Severus was whispering so seductively into his ear.

So instead of answering, Harry pushed back wantonly against the man's fingers. Eager for more, he continued his backward thrusts in an effort to impress his desire.

"What do you want, Harry?"

Gods. Harry moaned again. He wanted to growl with frustration. Words were eluding him. He pushed back a bit more aggressively, hoping that Severus would get off this dominate binge and just bugger him already.

Severus' ministrations stalled. "What do you want, Harry?" he asked again a bit more firmly. "Tell me."

Harry growled finally. His sexual frustration was building. Words wouldn't come though. His throat was dry, and his brain lacked the capacity for speech. He pressed his face into the sheets, moaning when Severus showed no sign of continuing.

Teeth bit into his shoulder, causing him to gasp out in surprise. "I will not continue unless you speak. So it is my suggestion that you tell me what it is that you desire I do, or I will cease altogether."

Harry's head shook vehemently at this. Bloody sadist. "You're such a bastard sometimes."

Chuckling rumbled against his backside as hands roamed nonsensically against his sides. "So you wish me to halt? Very well."

"No!" Harry cried out.

Harry pressed up against the retreating form of the Potion's Master. The resulting groan daring him to do more. He slid his body roughly against the other firm form. The hard length pressed between them jerked with the movement. Suddenly, he was feeling much more in control. Severus might be the more dominate of the two, but Harry wasn't some compliant damsel.

He thrust himself backwards again, feeling the resulting jerks of Severus' need between them. Finally, he had won. Harry was pushed forward, cheeks spread, and penetrated in one fell swoop. Startled, he cried out. The power of the man's thrusts were so much so that Harry had to press hands flat against the headboard to keep from going head first into it.

"Infuriating brat," Severus growled as he surged forward, thrusting to the hilt.

Another startled gasp left Harry's lips as he fought to keep upright. His hands were white with the strain of keeping his body from surging into the headboard. Heat shot up his spine, suffusing into the very marrow of him as Severus slam ruthlessly into his body.

"Sev…slow…down," he gasped out before he was once more moaning.

White hot pleasure washed over him with every thrust. It was unfathomable that this much pleasure could result with this much brutality.

"Sev-" he attempted to cry out as another series of tremors wracked his form. Sweat perspired from every pore. Doing his best to fight against the building pressure below, he called out to his lover in a shaky voice again. "Sev! Merlin, slow…!"

Suddenly, he was lifted bodily and sat upright onto the length penetrating him, forcing it deeper than it had ever been before. Harry cried out in surprise and pleasure. It had hit his prostate almost painfully with the action.

"Insolent brats need to be punished," Severus said in a deep, powerful voice.

Harry's arms were folded and restrained against his chest as Severus continued to thrust with wild abandon into his plaint form. He was a mess of curses, unable to move or do little more than moan as pleasure was becoming nearly painful in its degree.

"Sev!" he cried out when his body stiffened into orgasm. Hot seed shot clear from his body, arcing and spilling over the bedsheets.

He was numb, completely lax against his counterpart, as Severus thrust several more minutes until filling him with his own seed. Harry groaned when the familiar heat suffused his lower body. Dear Merlin. What had come over this man? Although, Harry wasn't exactly complaining. It had been the most pleasurable experience to date. So pleasurable that it had been painful.

It had felt like he could have died from the amount of unrivaled pleasure. He hadn't died. But he had gotten close.

Severus easily maneuvered him back onto the bed, gently settling him on the soft sheets. After performing the necessary spells, his mate laid beside him, drawing Harry into a gentle embrace despite his previous words.

If Severus considered _that_ punishment, then they shared quite dramatically different views on the subject.

"Are you in any pain?" the older wizard asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Harry peered at the other, his breathing still shallow and hard. "No." Severus gazed at him with a look of slight disbelief. Harry chuckled in response. "Really. That was bloody amazing. I mean, it was painful, but not in a bad way…"

"So you are in pain," Severus stated with his eyes darkening with self-hatred.

"No," Harry said softly. He cupped the man's face in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "No more of that."

"I do not know of what you speak."

"Oh come off it. I can feel it through the connection. I know you're feeling guilty. You should know just how amazing I feel right now, so stop it with that look."

Severus regarded him with an unreadable expression. Harry could feel it though. Feel the relief washing through his mate, and something akin to elation. Harry smiled as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the silent wizard.

After a week full of supervision and frustration, Severus finally cleared Harry to return to his post. He wanted to jump for joy, but instead, just hugged his mate tightly with a quick kiss to the cheek.

He may have been seeing things, but it almost looked like Severus had blushed. Harry knew better though. Men like Severus never blushed. Probably couldn't blush. Even so, he was so excited to finally get back to something normal that it was as if Christmas had come early. The entire night before he was fidgeting and unable to sleep.

When the next morning came, he met briefly with Poppy to discuss symptoms she wanted him to immediately see her about. She was apprehensive about his return to work – thought that it was unneeded stress – but agreed to let him return under strict guidance that any possible tremor was to be reported to her immediately.

He was started to feel like a child himself with so many people _looking out for his well-being_. It was not that he was particularly frustrated that so many cared, but it made him feel as if the constant buzz of individuals around him were thinking he was incapable of the smallest things.

Pregnant. Bloodline. Savior of the Wizarding World. It was all a bit much to live through day after day. Couldn't he just be just plain old Harry Potter without so many titles hovering above his head? Couldn't he live the way he wanted now? Wasn't it enough that he had defeated Voldemort and spent the entirety of his childhood miserable? Why couldn't he just settle down and live what life he had left?

Harry grumbled as he made his way towards his classroom. The students were watching with interest, calling out to him as he passed and offering welcoming waves of delight with his return. He was suddenly unable to be angry anymore. This is what he fought for. This is why he had returned.

Many of the smiling faces that passed him were of students that would have otherwise been unhappy should the war have gone differently. Harry straightened out his spine and traveled the remaining distance to his classroom with a smile on this face.

"Bloody imbeciles," Severus complained as he sat hovering over his cauldron. "No matter what you impart on them, their brains simply cannot comprehend or apply it."

Harry was seated at his desk, reading through some of the notes the substitute professor had left in his stead. He glanced at Severus briefly – chuckling - before his attention to his notes. "It's amazing that you've suffered through it this long," he commented lightly. "With all those brainless children and all," he teased with a small smirk.

"A mystery to be sure," Severus returned in kind. "Although, I have only managed to chain myself furthermore in the depths of such a miserable existence by bonding to one of them."

Harry huffed in mock horror. "Surely you are not speaking of my angelic self."

"Angelic," Severus repeated as if the word left a bitter taste in his mouth. Then his lip quirked upwards. "Hardly befitting with the purely uninhibited, adulterous actions of this mor—"

"Shut it," Harry interrupted with his voice nearly cracking. Heat suffused his cheeks as he focused as much as he could on the notes he was reading. "I was under duress…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Harry gritted out with a pointed glare. "I would rather you forget…this morning."

"But you were such a wanton—"

"If you finish that sentence, I will hex you," Harry warned. Severus' eyes glinted with challenge. "I mean it. I'm pregnant. Hormonal. And very capable of bad decision making. I will not be held accountable for what I might do should you continue."

"My, my," Severus mused as he traveled the short distance between them, his hand skimming over Harry's tense shoulders. "Should I be frightened?"

Harry was suddenly incapable of speech.

Those fingers teased the sensitive skin of his neck, trailing over the skin and then weaving into his tangled locks. His head was angled backwards, forcing his gaze to Severus who was leering over him. Despite the brutishness of the action, there was affection in the older wizard's eyes and swirls of lust that made Harry's Adam's-apple bob greedily.

"I need to grade these," Harry said in attempts of dissuading the intensifying mood.

Severus bent forward, ghosting his lips over Harry's. "Indeed." Despite his words, Severus did not move away. His hot breath teased Harry's parted lips, tempting him to close the very little distance between their mouths.

The fingers laced tightly into his hair pulled a fraction, distancing their mouths further and causing Harry to unintentionally groan. "You should finish what you started," Severus' voice said deeply.

Harry wasn't sure what Severus could be referring to. Whether it was finishing his grading. Or whether it was finishing the suddenly very intense mood.

Harry's breathing had ceased as he did his best to read the emotion in the older wizard's eyes. "I should."

"You should," Severus repeated as his eyes trailed to Harry's parted lips.

Sod it.

Harry pushed forward, closing the distance and tasting the man's tempting lips. They responded almost immediately, moving firmly over his and sliding a hot tongue to explore Harry's mouth. Moaning, Harry ignored the uncomfortable position and continued to return the passion of his mate.

Just when he was about to throw himself bodily at his lover, the fire burst to life in the fireplace and a large body burst into the living room nearly taking out the coffee table.

"Bloody hell!" Harry cried as he jerked away from Severus' embrace, wand drawn, at the ready to whoever decided to storm into their quarters.

When the large form of a man with salt-and-pepper hair and recognizable eye-patch lengthened, Harry dropped his wand from the ready position and let out a small relieved sigh. Reginald dusted himself off, chuckling and replacing the coffee table to its original position.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said sheepishly. "Very lovely coffee table."

"For the love of Merlin," Severus groaned in defeat.

"Hope this is a good time," Reginald said with a knowing smirk. "Looked like I might have…interrupted something."

"No—"

"Yes. Now get out," Severus growled.

"Severus," Harry chided.

Reginald laughed heartily before taking a seat on the couch despite Severus' very unwelcoming attitude. "You are looking lovely this evening, Harry. Quite the fine shade of blush to your face."

Harry's flush deepened, suddenly aware of what he had just been in the middle of when Reginald decided to literally storm into their quarters. Severus scowled darkly beside him, helping Harry out of his chair and protectively holding him at Severus' side.

"Do you know what the hour is, Reginald, or are you completely devoid of sense?"

"Is it late?" Reginald asked curiously before turning to the clocking ticking atop the mantel. "Ah, well, it is a bit late it seems. I was away in America. Pardon my late visit."

"You—" Severus started angrily before Harry was immediately interjecting.

"So what brings you here, Reginald? I wasn't aware you were planning to visit."

Reginald smiled gently, patting a seat beside himself. "Please, call me Reggie. I came as promised. I was hoping to see how the binding of your magic was going. Any problems?"

Harry took a seat beside Reggie despite the protest in Severus' eyes. "None at all. You did a very good job. I feel so much better."

"There was really no need for you to come all the way here," Severus stated distastefully. "I would have contacted you should anything go awry."

"Oh, no doubt about that," Reggie said with a small smirk. "You overprotective brute."

Severus looked affronted but said nothing. Probably put out by Reggie's overall disregard for anything he did or said. Harry found himself smiling. It wasn't many that could easy ignore Severus' sharp tongue. He had a sudden respect for the older wizard even as crazy as the old man was.

"As promised, I will wait until the little one is born before we attempt to know more about your particular case, but I would appreciate anything you might want to share with me. Have you noticed anything different? Discovered new abilities that may or may not have been there before or after the bond?" Reggie's eyes sparkled with interest.

Severus growled before stating, "I think this neither the time nor the place to assault Harry."

"Severus," Harry warned as his frustration peaked. "I am quite capable of defending myself. He was merely curious. And Reggie, no, there hasn't been much other than before when my emotions would cause my magic to…destroy things."

"That is fairly common with the original bloodline, I'm afraid," Reggie said with a small nod of his head. He smiled sweetly before continuing. "I suspect that we will know more in time. Your magic truly is incredible. It is unlike any I have seen. Quite compelling for my research."

"Research," Severus scoffed. "So it is your intention to make an experiment out of him."

"There are very few through history that have been inflicted with high concentrations of the bloodline. There is very little material on the matter. Because of your current affliction, you will more than likely pass this to the little one.

"Research is necessary so that the child does not suffer as a result. If your little one were to have a similar concentration, it would be necessary to understand what may or may not happen in the future. Don't you agree?"

Harry smiled. The man argued a good point. It was uncomfortable to think that he might be the sole reason their child suffered, but it was all the more reason that he felt inclined to help in any way he could. Severus had been effectively silenced with this statement. Harry could feel the turmoil of emotion through the connection. His lover battled the same confliction over it as he did.

"You're right," Harry said finally when their silence stretched uncomfortably between all of them. "I think that it's the only way to ensure our baby's future and safety. I'll help any way I can."

"Very good," Reggie said with a large grin. "Well, it seems I've overstayed my welcome."

"You were never welcome to begin with," Severus remarked snidely.

Harry tossed his lover a stern glare. However, Reggie simply chuckled in good humor, patting Severus a bit too intensely on the shoulder. "Right, right."

Severus angled away from the other wizard, scowling contemptuously.

As was the case, Harry was finding, with Reggie, he left just as suddenly as he came. Harry sighed deeply before relaxing back into the couch.

The last week had been fairly normal, and he had almost forgotten that there was something to be apprehensive about. It was as if every time he was starting to find normal, another person or thing would come blasting through and once more throw his life into turmoil.

Severus came to sit beside him, conjuring their usual tea and cakes. "That man is a walking natural disaster."

Harry laughed softly. "No kidding. How long have you known him?"

"Many years, against my will," Severus responded bitterly.

"He seems quite fond of you," Harry offered with a teasing grin.

Severus' forehead drew down with insult. "Unfortunately."

"I don't know. I quite like him."

"You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked with a smile.

Severus sipped idly at his tea. "You were fond of that old coot, Dumbledore. Reginald is essentially the embodiment of the previous headmaster. Although his appearance closely resembles some sort of misguided pirate."

Harry laughed heartily. "He does kind of remind me of a pirate."

"As he should. He is just as mindless and uncouth as one."

Harry was smiling despite his chiding words. "He's not that bad, Sev."

"I detest that shortening of my name," Severus stated as his eyes narrowed on Harry.

Harry just smiled sweetly in return. "I quite like it, actually."

"You would."

"That's the second time you've said that," Harry chuckled before sipping his own tea. "You don't like it when I refer to you fondly?"

"Not when I must suffer through that pet name," Severus responded dryly. "Enough. I am too exhausted to be arguing well into the night with you."

"Then you don't have to," Harry retorted childishly. "Old men should go to bed."

"Pardon?" Severus' demeanor became dangerous.

Harry ignored the way it caused his pulse to spike. And then the older wizard's gaze became predatory. His eyes ignited with the sudden challenge in Harry's words though it had been unintentionally done.

"I can only comprehend that you seek punishment with those words. Be assured. I am more than willing to volunteer for that particular undertaking. Shall we retire to the bedroom?"

Before Harry was given the chance to answer, he was lifted bodily from their place on the couch and stole away to the bedroom.

Severus left his slumbering bonded in their shared bed, thoroughly debauched and exhausted from his punishment.

The cheeky brat had it coming since it seemed he had grown rather comfortable as of late; enough so that he would taunt Severus in such a way. He was unable to contain his Slytherin when the boy was so forward. So bold as to bring it out of Severus despite every effort to be gentle with his young mate.

Severus never shied away from a challenge nor an opportunity to punish those that sought to dominate him. He may be madly in love the boy – the very expression causing his features to morph with disgust – but that did not mean he would allow his young mate to taunt him so openly. Or so he told himself.

If he was being honest, which he never truly was, he would admit that his _punishment_ was merely an excuse to ravish the boy senseless. Until Harry was unable to speak let alone move freely.

The boy certainly brought about a surfeit of indecent ideas that Severus was just barely containing. Never had he felt such desire, such drive to pleasure another. Seeking to humiliate and dominate was a natural part of his personality. However, with Harry, it was merely a means to deriving reactions and pleasuring the boy in any and every way possible.

Despite his efforts to appear otherwise, Harry enjoyed how Severus dominated him in and out of the bedroom. Although it would never go much farther than it had already, Severus was surprised by how submissive Harry was. He enjoyed the challenge though when the boy fought back. Harry would never be truly submissive, but Severus neither cared nor wanted his mate to be. Harry was a firecracker. But he was Severus' firecracker.

The hoot of an owl drew Severus from his musings. A single rolled parchment fell into his hand before the owl soared back out the window. Only a simple sentence was written on the parchment, but it was enough to bring out a rage that was sure to burn a pathway inside his quarters.

 _He will be mine._

Severus set fire to the page as his temper got the better of him. He didn't need to guess who 'he' referred to or who might have sent such a thing. He knew. Draco. The boy was just as foolish as he thought he was. More so. Despite the no-contact order, Draco had sent that singular sentence, and it burned fire through Severus' veins.

He would surely murder him at this rate.

Severus breathed deeply. No. Murdering Draco would not be punishment enough nor would it make Harry happy.

Steeling his features, Severus gazed out the window that the devil-bird had flown in from.

Severus never shied away from a challenge.

Smirking darkly, Severus pulled out his quill and began to write quickly, elegantly onto a piece of parchment. His eyes bore into the paper, surely burning holes with the intensity.

No. Severus would _never_ shy away from a direct challenge.

Challenge accepted.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** You guys are seriously awesome. I won't deny that my characterization of Harry wasn't to my and many of your liking, but I'm working out the kinks. Your reviews inspired me greatly, and I hope that you all continue to read and review. I really do appreciate feedback of any form. Thank you so much for taking time for those of you who reviewed.

 **Warning:** A sad chapter for Draco fans BUT some great plot…a little fluffy fluffy and steamy steamy!

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _ **Interview Exclusive**_ _with Nebulas Noctune_

 _Just this morning, I received an exclusive interview with recently bonded Severus Snape, current Potion's professor at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. It would seem that over the course of several weeks, our professor has been quite occupied with a certain celebrity._

 _Exclusive to_ _ **Borderhouse's Wizard Magazine**_ _, it is our expressed pleasure to announce the bonding of Severus Snape to our brightest star, Harry James Potter…_

… _their little one is expected in the spring of next year…_

Harry stared with eyes wide open as he read through the remainder of the article. It detailed their courtship – well actually, a fabricated courtship – and spoke in great lengths of their plans for the future, and expected child due in late spring. Although, by the time he reached this point in the extensive three-page article, he was boiling with rage and seeing red.

Tossing the magazine, Harry gazed pointedly at said Potion's professor. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"Borderhouse's Wizard Magazine," Severus replied evenly.

Harry growled, fisting his hands as his anger peaked. "I can damn well read, Severus. Why is there an article about us and I _wasn't_ consulted beforehand?!"

Severus' face and body remained completely unaffected by Harry's current wrath. He was sitting, leg crossed over, holding a floral tea cup in his hand while the other was occupied with a small journal that was creased and wrinkled with recurrent use. The man hardly seemed surprised by Harry's reaction. This, however, only seemed to intensify Harry's anger.

Nothing was collapsing due to his heightened emotions around them – thankfully – as Harry waited, hands tightly clasping his knees until they were white and face red with frustration. It wasn't helping that he had been previously flushed for other reasons. Their morning interlude was quite violent with their lust. Harry had only just recovered from it.

"It was to serve as a warning," Severus finally responded cryptically.

"To whom?"

Severus sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. Yes it does. Now who were you warning that you had to parade our relationship details all over this gossip magazine?!" Harry nearly bit his tongue with the verbal lashing.

Severus set his reading material aside and uncrossed his legs. His face was finally showing signs of frustration, but this only accomplished furthering Harry's rage.

"The announcement of the reinstitution of the pure-blood bonding law was scheduled for today," Severus stated simply. "This article would serve as a warning that you are not only bonded to myself but completely unattainable now that there is an heir in the making."

Harry shook his head as he let out a frustrated sigh. "You're lying. That's not the reason."

"Then what do you believe the true reason is?" Severus hissed impatiently.

"Not that," Harry retorted as he crossed his arms tightly over his heaving chest. "I received a note as well," he finally revealed.

Severus' eyes jerked towards his own, demanding he elaborate. Harry's jaw clenched tightly as he attempted to find a way to reveal his discoveries without sending the other wizard into a complete rage. He had dealt with it. Through the proper channels.

While Severus had spent the better part of three days at his desk writing extensive letters or brewing a series of time-consuming potions – thankfully they had been given a long weekend – Harry had been seeing key individuals in the ministry. He had been able to track down the owl that had delivered the note and found evidence that it was, in fact, Malfoy who had sent it. It was also discovered during the course of this that one was also sent to Severus.

He then spent the better part of Saturday finding and tracking down the parchment and quill, immediately sending off the samples and evidence to the proper authorities. He had a few contacts in the ministry that owed him a favor and expedited the process.

Malfoy was surely well connected – which would explain how he was able to nearly get away with it if not for a slight miscalculation – but Harry knew that it needed to be handled through the proper authorities to avoid incriminating himself in the process.

Thus, it came as a huge surprise that Severus had done otherwise. He had fully expected that his older and wiser lover would beat him to the punch. Severus was – if nothing – a very level-headed man with enough experience to know that you simply did not take matters into your own hands. Or so Harry thought.

Instead, Severus had sought another means to deal with Malfoy. Hardly like the man. Harry thought sinking as low as this was actually rather juvenile. Despite himself, it made him want to smile in victory.

As a result of Harry's investigative work the few days before, it was discovered Malfoy had delved much more extensively in illegal means of obtaining an heir; although, they were unable to find out why he had gone to such lengths aside from Harry's obvious affliction.

The evening before, he had spoken with the lead investigator and was told that Malfoy harbored quite the collection of illegal potions and draughts. After the investigator had spoken with Madam Pomfrey, it was believed that Malfoy had somehow slipped one to Harry which would explain Harry's subdued magic the evening Malfoy assaulted him. After suspecting this, they tested the fire whiskey and found it had traces of a poison that suppressed one's magical abilities. Even for Harry, it would have been quite effective with the amount he had drank.

Pieces were finally falling into place. It had seemed odd that he was unable to use his magic the night Malfoy had attempted to force him to bear an heir.

The magic suppressant had been made illegal after it was discovered that it couldn't be controlled or maintained. It could have, at a certain potency, suppress his magic eternally. Thankfully, it hadn't.

Harry had planned to divulge this information when he woke this morning but was immediately silenced with Severus' very pleasurable ministrations.

Now, they had been sitting for breakfast, and Harry had fully intended to tell the other wizard everything he had learned over the past few days. Instead, he found a freshly printed magazine accompanying their breakfast tea and had lost all sense.

"Severus," he finally said as they glared in silence for several long minutes. "I went to the ministry."

"When?" Severus asked, unable to keep the astonishment from his face.

Harry breathed deeply. "Over the last few days. Honestly, I was surprised you didn't see me leave. Of course, you were brooding and nearly tearing parchments with your quill or brewing like some sort of mad man." Severus' lips thinned. Crossing his arms as well, he nodded for Harry to continue. "They have evidence…on Malfoy. I was able to prove that we were contacted despite the no-contact order, but I discovered a bit more about what was really happening that night…you know."

Harry inhaled deeply, steeling himself, and retold what he had learned from the main investigator. By the end, Severus' eyes were so dark Harry was worried that everything around him would be drawn inside like it had become a black hole.

"It would seem he was more calculating than I had ever thought possible," Severus finally said with his voice registering so low Harry could almost consider it a growl. "Using illegal means is hardly surprising. However, the potion you describe has been known to cause much more than simply suppressing your magic for extended periods of time."

"Yeah, they told me."

Severus' face tightened. "No. They did not," the other wizard growled. "He could have killed you. This is no longer simple assault. This is attempted homicide, Harry."

"What?" Harry looked at his lover, not quite comprehending the statement.

"I suspect that the bloodline was the reason you did not. At the levels you describe," Severus growled furiously, "without it, you would have undoubtedly perished. His foolishness is beyond reason."

"So…"

"He will more than likely face the Dementor's Kiss," Severus finished evenly. "I imagine it is all he deserves."

"Do you think he knew that the poison wouldn't affect me that way with my bloodline concentration?" Harry inquired curiously.

He wasn't really surprised that Malfoy might want to kill him. Malfoy wasn't the first and more than likely wouldn't be the last.

A sudden epiphany dawned on his mate's face. "It is a possibility. However, I do not think he wished to kill you," Severus spoke softly, eyes taking on a darker shade – if that was possible – than before. "I think he intended to rid you of any child we may have conceived."

Harry gasped at the revelation. His stomach turned violently. Suddenly, he was throwing up what little he had in his stomach. Severus rubbed his back soothingly, quickly casting a cleaning spell as soon as Harry finished.

The very idea that Malfoy might have intentionally killed their child made his body shake with uncontrollable tremors. He had never been so disgusted. The cruelty was on par with Voldemort himself. What could have possibly possessed Malfoy to become so…dark?

At least his magic wasn't causing the walls around him to collapse. That small notion was enough to help settled his emotions, even if just momentarily.

"Was this all you were doing over the last few days?" Harry asked when he finally settled the tremors in his body.

Severus stiffened beside him. "Not quite."

"Severus," Harry chided with a deep sigh. "I thought of the two, you would be the one to handle these matters maturely."

"I merely insured that he was unable to move for the remainder of days until trial," Severus replied smoothly. Harry knew better. His eyes were sure to say so. "The ministry will be unable to detect it. I am not some novice to this."

"That's quite immature of you, actually," Harry said smiling despite the chiding in his voice. "I thought a man of your age and experience would take the high road."

"Surely not," Severus said evenly, returning to his reading material. "Draco will pay dearly for what he has attempted to do. No amount of childish antics on my part will hinder it otherwise. I simply wished to have a hand in a bit of his _discomfort_ until then."

There was a dark glint in the man's eyes that gave Harry a series of unbidden shivers. "I cannot disregard blatant attempts to challenge me nor will I shy away from underhanded tactics to punish those that seek to."

"I'm starting to remember why I didn't like being on your bad side," Harry mused with a shaky smile. "You're really scary when you're like this."

Severus' smirk was positively devilish. "Indeed."

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing you need worry about," Severus replied coolly. "I will say only that he will be unable to do much more than cry until trail."

"That's…" Harry started before shaking his head. "You had better hope they don't find out."

"They will not," Severus responded confidently. "Now, I suggest you finish your breakfast. You will need all the energy you can handle in order to survive another day with those mindless, infuriating brats."

Harry laughed softly before taking another bite of toast.

"Harry!" Ginny called as Harry flooed into her living room. "Oh my goodness! You look so handsome in those teaching robes!"

"Thanks. I hadn't gotten a chance to change when I received your note," Harry replied sheepishly as he dusted some of the soot from his robes. "It sounded rather urgent."

"Oh," she gasped softly, "I didn't mean for it to. I just…I saw the article they wrote about you and wanted to see how you were handling it. I also saw that Draco Malfoy was taken to Azkaban after breaking the no-contact rule. They had an entire two pages in the Daily Prophet!"

Harry took a seat beside his red-headed friend and smiled sadly. "Yeah. It's been a rather busy weekend actually."

"So how are you feeling?" she asked quickly as her eyes strayed down towards his abdomen. "Hermione told me that you visited and told her about the pregnancy. I know you meant to tell me as well but everything…well, you've been busy, so I understand."

"I really didn't want you to read it in an article, Gin," he stated firmly. "I hadn't known about the article until I read it in the Borderhouse's Wizard Magazine."

She wrapped her arms around Harry tightly and embraced him. "I know. I know. I can only imagine what it's been like. First, you get bonded to someone you had been pining after for probably years, and then, you are assaulted by that weasel Malfoy. Then," she said while pulling away, "you find out you're pregnant. Gosh, that sounds like something out of a drama novel."

"It really does," Harry returned with a deep chuckle. "Even I wonder if this isn't some sort of alternate universe."

She smiled brightly at him. "It isn't. But anyway, congratulations Harry! I'm so excited to be an auntie three times over. Assuming there is only one little minx in there."

Harry's hand strayed down to his abdomen, rubbing it gently before peering at his friend. It was truly a marvel that he was surrounded by so much love. Their child was sure to be spoiled rotten, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The last few weeks had been a rollercoaster. He wanted to share all the details with Ginny and knew she would help soothe some of the building frustration inside of him. She was like a warm embrace every time he spoke with her. There was a sadness he felt when he knew that it was never to be more than that, but he was so grateful that she had remained in his life.

Harry breathed out and began to tell Ginny everything that had happened over the past month and a half. She listened quietly, as if knowing that he needed her to hear him first before sharing her reaction. By the end, quiet tears were falling from both of their eyes. She held his hands tightly in her own, offering him any small comfort with the touch.

He was going to be okay. He knew it from the way she stared at him. Nothing could ruin his happiness. Whether it be Malfoy or this newly discovered bloodline. Nothing could possibly take away the sheer joy of being with the man he loved and miracle child they had created.

"Harry," she said a little breathlessly, "I…I didn't know. I wasn't even aware there was such a thing. However, from what you tell me, I doubt it is anything that you need to worry yourself over. It really seems that Professor Snape is going to take great care of you. He actually sounds rather overprotective…" Her smile grew. "And rather jealous. What is it that you said he did to Oliver Wood?"

Harry chuckled. "Poor Oliver. I have no idea."

Ginny laughed with him, pulling him once more into a tight hug. "I missed you. Even though it's been difficult, I know you will pull through this. You always do. I will be right there with you when that trial begins for that bloody bastard."

Green flames erupted from the fireplace. The tall, dark frame of his lover stepped through easily and regarded the two of them. "Am I interrupting?"

"Professor Snape!"

"Pardon the intrusion," Severus said as he regarded Harry with a small look. Harry had forgotten to tell his lover he would be gone. It was obvious that Severus was irritated he hadn't. "I merely wondered when you would return."

"Sorry," Harry said standing up and giving Ginny a small smile. "I'll head back now. Thanks for the visit Ginny."

"Harry," she called out quickly. He turned towards her instantly. "I'm really happy for you two. Come see me again soon?"

Severus interject before Harry could respond. "We would be honored to visit again. I must also extend the same invitation to you. You are welcome in our home any time."

Ginny seemed flabbergasted that Severus would invite her himself but quickly recovered with a smile. "I would love to. I will write you soon."

"Thanks again Gin," Harry said finally, feeling a swell of happiness with the interaction.

Harry had been ready for a lecture when they returned but was surprised when the other wizard embraced him tightly as soon as they arrived in their quarters. Harry stiffened before coming to his senses and returning the embrace albeit a bit confused.

"I was beside myself with worry," Severus said softly.

Harry suddenly felt the heavy weight of guilt in his stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I had gone. I wasn't thinking. I worried that Ginny had been upset with the news and wanted to quickly clear the misunderstanding."

"I know," Severus replied shortly, holding Harry still tightly to himself. "I discovered her letter on your desk and determined it was more than likely where you had gone. I would appreciate even the smallest correspondence the next time, if you would be so kind." Severus stated sarcastically before pulling away.

Harry smiled sheepishly at the other taller wizard. "I will make sure to do so in the future."

"It is very clear what you are thinking despite your compliance," Severus said with a small sigh. "I am merely worried that you might come to harm should I not be there. I am hardly possessive."

Harry scoffed with a wide grin. "Oh no, surely not."

"Infuriating brat."

"Overprotective git."

Severus' eyes sparked with challenge. Harry was suddenly drawn into the man's arms, head angled back with a strong grip to his hair, and lips pressed firmly against his lover's. His mouth immediately opened to the other. Arms grasped at the material of the older wizard's cloak as Harry returned the kiss with every bit of passion he harbored for the man.

Finally, after minutes of tongues battling, they pulled away from the heated kiss. Harry's face had grown flushed with arousal, but Severus looked cool and calm – infuriatingly so. Harry felt a sudden urge to replace that expression and immediately tasted the pale flesh of Severus' neck. He licked and nibbled the flesh there, causing his lover to startle against him.

Feeling rather daring, Harry continued his assault, unbuttoning Severus' shirt just enough to expose a sliver of collarbone and licking along the length of it before traveling downwards as he unbuttoned a few more.

Severus remained unmoving before him which only caused Harry to become more daring as he slid further down the Potion Master's body, kissing and nibbling where he could.

Harry finally settled onto his knees. He pulled the leather belt and unhooked it enough to get to the button of Severus' trousers. He could feel the stiff muscle clench and unclench as he settled his left hand on the older wizard's thigh.

Glancing upwards, Harry caught sight of the dark, lustful gaze of his lover. Severus was watching him with an intensity that caused a jolt of heat straight to his groin. Harry licked his lips as the heat spread from his groin to his stomach, making him feel suddenly very powerful and entirely consumed with arousal.

His hands worked the button and zip of the man's trousers before he was exposing the stiff protruding erection that nearly strained out of the older wizard's underpants. Pressing open mouth kisses to the slightly wet fabric, Harry tasted his lover's need.

Severus' hand weaved tightly through his tangled tresses, neither urging nor stalling him. The rise and fall of the other wizard's chest was rapidly increasing as Harry continued to explore the length of Severus' arousal. He dared another glance upwards.

Severus' eyes were closed, jaw tightly clenched, and face strained. He could see that it was obviously affecting the other wizard greatly to have Harry on his knees – voluntarily – tasting him through the confines of his underpants. It gave Harry a very powerful feeling.

He decided that he had teased enough. His mouth was watering with desire to take the hot, hard length of his lover's erection as far as it would go. To taste the desire Severus had for him. To bring pleasure to his older lover in a way that no other would or could. It made him positively parched.

Harry easily maneuvered the hard prick from the confines of Severus' underpants and immediately tasted the budding pre-come. He swirled his tongue over the crown, relishing in the small intake of his lover as he did. Severus' hand tightened in his hair, pulling just slightly when he continued to suck almost experimentally at the bulbous head.

Relinquishing, Harry took the full length – as much as he could manage anyway – into his mouth and used every bit of technique he could to pleasure Severus. This was only his second time doing this, so he hardly thought it would be a great deal better than the first, but he put every bit of effort into it.

From the groans and pants, he could conclude that it was at least doing something right. He doubled his efforts, hoping to find every little pleasurable nuance and store it away for next time. He watched from the floor as Severus' face continued to strain, giving way to almost nothing. It made Harry want to do more. He wanted to see his lover become unhinged. Yet, as his knees started to ache from being pressed into stone, he finally pulled away.

Severus pulled him from his spot, startling him in the process, and dragged him towards the couch. Harry was stripped immediately with a spell, bent over the arm of the couch, and thrust into. Thankfully, the necessary spells made none of this painful. The only possible pain he could derive was of too much pleasure.

The sounds of skin striking skin echoed around them as Harry grasped desperately at the couch. He moaned in desperation as his hard prick rubbed against the firm material. The powerful thrusts were causing his vision to spark and falter. The sheer power of his lover, the desperation as he drove as deep as he could inside him, was alarming but comforting.

Severus never held back when they coupled. It was as if all the self-control Severus practiced would crumble with their passion. Harry was actually quite flattered with this notion. He made this overly cool and well-controlled wizard become unhinged and primal in his need.

Their bodies moved wildly against each other for long minutes before they succumbed to their pleasure. Despite all the brutality, Harry had never felt so loved or safe in his entire life. Severus gave him everything he needed and desired. While the occasional gentle coupling was nice, Harry much preferred these wild and powerful interludes.

Harry sagged against the arm of the couch, gasping desperately as he continued to see stars. He was helped into their room, cleaned and readied for bed as if he had been incapable. Surprisingly, Severus turned out to be very motherly. He would never say so. Didn't want to be hexed as a result. But he quite liked that this usually aloof wizard took great care of him.

Usually, Harry would feel insulted if someone acted this way. But with Severus, he found it endearing and knew he could return the kindness for the rest of his life.

"The babe is growing well," Poppy said as she scanned Harry and his condition. "You're a little underweight, but I suspect that not for long by what Severus tells me. I have been told you have recently had an increase of appetite?"

"A little," Harry said as he glared over towards Severus who remained unaffected by the gaze.

Poppy smiled brightly. "Very good. Well, everything looks to be doing well. I suspect that you will be rather busy over the next few weeks. Severus has promised to report any changes that I may need to address, but with the trial you will need to temporarily stay at your manor. Is that correct?"

"Yes. We will be staying at Snape Manor for the duration of the trial," Severus informed her.

Harry sighed. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the weeks' worth of trial deliberations, but he was slightly excited to see where Severus spent his holidays. It felt weird knowing that Snape Manor was now his home as well. Where their child – or even children – would grow.

After seeming satisfied with her results, Poppy excused them, and they headed over to the headmistress' office. Tying up all the loose ends before they left in the morning, Harry suspected.

McGonagall had been rather upset when Harry and Severus spoke to her about the details of the case. Since she was witness to the events of that evening, she would also be testifying at the trial. She was quite astounded by the degree Malfoy had gone to get Harry. They were still not truly sure as to why Malfoy had gone to such lengths, but no doubt with the veritaserum at trial – it had been cleared for use – they would know the truth behind the blonde wizard's actions.

Harry wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know. It was clear that Malfoy was looking at much more in line of his conviction. Since their discovery of a list of illegal activities, Malfoy was not only looking at assault and attempted homicide, but a surfeit of other charges. The trial had been delayed by another two weeks since finding evidence to suggest that there were many more incriminating charges that would need the proper investigation.

The Daily Prophet had been featuring all the newest details of Draco Malfoy's charges. It would seem they had been given the exclusive details about the case, and now, Harry was an even bigger celebrity for it. His name and actions were all featured along with the daily updates.

It had been taxing to say the least. Harry was unable to go into the public at the moment. His every movement was featured, and now, the public knew about every tiny detail of his life. Thankfully, his original bloodline had remained unknown. Though, there was theories that included it since he was currently pregnant.

Suffice to say, Harry was looking forward to retiring to the solitude that Snape Manor offered. He had been dealing with the constant inquiries from the students, and it was exhausting. Many of the parents had gone as far as to use their children as a way of leaking information to the public, so Harry had learned – unfortunately quite quickly – that he could no longer discuss anything outside of their private chambers.

They arrived at McGonagall's office and were immediately let inside. She smiled at the two of them, though her eyes were dark with stress. She had probably dealt with her fair share of the public the last few weeks. No doubt she was dealing with the constant correspondences of reporters and parents alike. Harry felt a little guilty as he took a seat before her.

"You look well," she said sweetly as he offered him a cup of tea. "Poppy tells me that you have been seeing her dutifully every week, and she is quite happy with your progress. Be assured, she does not share details as your privacy is very much her first priority. Have you been doing well?"

"As well as I can," Harry replied with a smile of his own. "I'm finally not dealing with as many uncomfortable symptoms, but I'm sure they'll return in only a matter of time from what Hermione tells me."

McGonagall chuckled lightly before gazing at Severus. "And you, Severus?"

"Quite well, Minerva. Thank you."

"Still as curt as ever. I had quite hoped Harry might bring out a more…social side of you," McGonagall admitted with a small look of reprove.

Severus' scowled slightly. "Alas, that is certainly not the case."

Harry smiled as the two gazed silently at each other before McGonagall sighed. "Yes, well, no matter. Harry looks happy and that is enough. I suspect you understand that I am available to you should you need anything. You depart in the morning, correct?"

"Yes," Severus replied shortly.

"Very well. As correspondence from outside influences is strictly forbidden once trial commences, I will keep you in my thoughts. I will see you during the trial and be assured, my every concern is that Malfoy receives his due punishment."

"Thank you, Minerva," Harry said as he gazed gently over to her. He couldn't quite hug her, but he certainly hoped he conveyed just how much her words meant to him.

"Very well. Safe travels."

When they stood, Harry watched the older witch round the desk, and surprisingly, pull him into a warm embrace. It was startling enough, but Harry quickly returned it. He had so many loved ones now. He could have never imagined that he might be this happy one day despite everything that occurred with Malfoy. He was truly grateful for it.

TBC…

Getting into a little more plot and seeing some cute fluffy sides of Sevvy…not to mention the super hot sides. Please share your thoughts and see you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** A big ol' thank you to those that reviewed. Now, I do my best, but I'm American…so I apologize if I don't use British slang appropriately. I attempt to include it but sometimes, I stick with what I know. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think but here's a chapter with a little smut to make you happy. I mean, let's face it, it is their honeymoon phase.

Also, it's been a long time since I've read the books, so forgive some (if not all) the mistakes that may stray from the original text. I fit it to suit my story.

 **Warning:** Sevvy seems to have a healthy sexual appetite in this chapter. Heavy SMUT alert! And! Lots of fluffiness here!

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Harry's body felt heavy when he awoke early the next morning. Most of the weight was due to the heavily muscled arm weighing down his chest. Harry struggled to get out from beneath it by attempting to wiggle to the edge of the bed. Thankfully, he was rather close and accomplished removing himself beneath the imprisoning arm.

Severus stirred beside him. Dark hair fanned out above the older wizard's head. His pale, porcelain-like skin glowed beneath the light streaming through a small sliver of the curtains. It illuminated the older man in a way that almost made him look angelic. His hard features were masked by the light and only the overall shape of him was discernable.

Harry nearly giggled at his own thoughts. Severus would think he was off his trolley if he said any of those thoughts aloud. It was true though. In his sleep, Severus appeared almost innocent.

The Potion's Master face was, despite his age, fairly free of wrinkles though there were almost invisible scars that one could miss if they weren't looking close enough; most would probably suffer severe repercussion should they try to get close enough. Harry never missed a singular one though. His eyes honed in on them as if he had been searching for them each time he gazed at his lover's face. He had made it a habit recently to kiss any new scars he found.

This particular morning, he discovered three. Kissing the newly found scars, Harry smiled gently while wishing any phantom pain that had been there to disappear with the touch. It was corny, he knew. But it made him feel like he could actually – over time – vanish any pain that his lover suffered through the years. He wanted to remove any discomfort Severus had in the course of his life.

Dark eyes fluttered open. Obsidian depths regarded Harry curiously at first before the older wizard's forehead crinkled. "Are you in the habit of watching others sleep, Mister Potter?"

"Only dark dungeon bats," Harry returned with a smug grin.

Severus scowled. "Insolent brat."

"Grumpy git."

Severus balanced his body on his elbows as he cast a time charm. Sighing, he threw his legs out of bed and stood stark naked in all his glory at the side. "We must prepare to leave."

Harry was momentarily stupid with the sight of his lover. He may have even drooled if not for the growl that interrupted his gaze and brought him back to reality.

"Oh," Harry finally managed though his throat had gone dry. "Right. We…yeah, we should get ready."

Severus watched him with momentarily before the wizard's lips upturned in a small grin. As it was Severus, it looked downright evil. Harry swallowed the growing lump in his throat as Severus' eyes grew more predatory by the second. When the other wizard began to return to the bed, Harry knew that he should have kept his eyes to himself.

"We have time," Severus whispered devilishly as he grabbed one of Harry's arms and pulled.

Harry stumbled forward, sliding on the sheets and letting out a surprised gasp. "Wait! We have to—"

Lips clashed against his own, silencing any protest Harry might have given way to. Lifting him bodily, Severus dropped Harry onto his back. The taller wizard straddled Harry's body before once more pressing into him. Legs falling open, Harry submitted to his lover without further protest.

Harry had wanted to visit Hermione before they traveled to Snape Manor and settled in. He worried that she would give birth while he was occupied with the trial. Since he was unable to contact anyone that was not related directly to the trial while it commenced over the next couple of weeks, Harry wanted to see how she was.

They arrived to have not only Hermione but Ron greet them at the door. When Harry saw his best mate's face flushed deep red and eyes nearly boggling out of his head at the sight of Severus, he almost broke down into a fit of giggles.

"P-professor S-s-snape," Ron stuttered as he hugged a bit tighter to his pregnant wife. "W-welcome."

"Mister Weasley. Misses Weasley," Severus greeted seemingly uninterested by the astonishment of their host.

They were led inside by Hermione as Ron had continued short-circuiting at the doorway. She ignored him which only made Harry want to laugh more.

Severus helped Harry into his seat – as he always did – but this time in garnered the attention of his best mate Ron who was currently staring with even wider eyes than before and a mouth that couldn't seem to close.

Ron was ignored by his grumbling pregnant wife as she did her best to get into her own seat. She was so large with their children that getting up and down seemed quite the feat. Finally – ignoring Severus' look of bemusement as he stood – Harry walked over and helped Hermione into her chair.

This seemingly caused Ron to start working again. He immediately dashed to Harry's side and consequently assisted in helping his glaring pregnant wife into her seat. Hermione gave Harry a small smile of thank you and then turned to her husband with a pointed glare to which Ron blushed sheepishly at her.

"You knew that he would be here," she growled. Oh no. Pregnancy hormones had turned her into a growling beast. "Stop acting as if it's some sort of surprise that he is."

"Sorry," Ron apologized sheepishly. He turned towards Harry and clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder in his usual way. "It's great to see you mate. Sorry about missing your last visit. I was away for work."

"No problem, Ron," he responded in kind before retaking his seat on the couch next to Severus.

Severus' hand touched his affectionately before retreating. It was brief, but their hosts hadn't missed it by the smile that grew on the pregnant witch's face and the reemerging flush on Ron's. Harry felt his own flush begin to heat his cheeks.

He had never expected that one day Severus would be here with him, touching him so openly, and making it very clear that their bonding was mutual. It made him want to cry. And laugh. And blush like some sort of bride. He was entirely too happy. He prayed that this happiness wasn't fleeting like most of his previous happiness had been.

"So," Ron started, clearing his throat and attempting to ignore his still bright red cheeks. "How have you been?"

"Very well," Harry responded. The conversation starting out rather dry, but it was actually sort of nice not to head right into the nitty-gritty from the beginning. "You look positively miserable though, 'Mione."

"I am," she groaned with a small smile. "I never sleep anymore. No matter what I do, these little brats keep kicking me." She rubbed her large swollen stomach affectionately. "They had better not make me wait long."

"I hope not," Harry agreed with his own gentle smile. "Though, I would be quite upset if they came before I could see them."

"Oh," she said with a small look of recognition. "Yes, you are due to go to trial in a few days. I'll make sure these brats do not come early for their Uncle Harry. Will you be alright?" she said, referring to his current pregnancy.

"Yes, we will be staying at Snape Manor in the meantime," Harry responded.

Severus had relaxed some beside him. Had even taken to getting both of them a cup of tea and a cookie or two. Harry had his cup handed to him with a small plate of sweets. He turned towards the man when he saw that his plate was nearly piled high with them.

"I hardly need this many," he said, holding his plate up.

Severus' face twitched as he did his best to remain expressionless. The side of his lip raised against his best efforts, however. "I simply insured you did not want for more."

"Uh-huh," Harry said with a small glare. "You think I'm sort of…sweet freak."

"Without a doubt."

"Insufferable git."

"Argumentative brat," Severus returned.

"They're in their own little world, aren't they?" Ron whispered to his wife. "I never imagined that Snape could be like that…"

"I can hear you quite clearly, Mister Weasley," Severus stated, nearly sending the red-headed wizard from his chair.

Ron's voice cracked. "S-sorry sir."

"You do seem quite… _affectionate_ ," Hermione stated in a sort of musing tone.

"'Mione," Ron groaned with a small shake of his head.

Harry laughed as Severus' face drew down into a sneer, and caused Ron's face to further blanch. Hermione grinned at Harry. As the other two worked out their facial expressions, Harry and Hermione enjoyed a small cup of tea and conversation between them.

Severus would never admit this to his young lover, but he quite enjoyed the hour they had spent with that insufferable red-headed wizard and know-it-all witch. Despite his initial misgivings of the visit, it had been sufficiently pleasant. He would never say so. He did not wish to see his young Gryffindor lover look at him with that arrogant grin of his – as if knowing that it was only the natural course of things.

Severus was **_not_** social. Could never be social. However, something about Harry made him want to be. To fall into conversation with another – of the boy's choosing – just to see those subtle smiles that his mate would give way to as a result. To act every bit as affectionate in public as Severus was behind closed doors in hopes of seeing a beautiful blush bloom on his innocent young lover. To proclaim to the world that Harry was his and his only. However, that last bit had been accomplished with the previous article.

As unbecoming as it was of the old dour Potion's Master, Severus had enjoyed how content his bonded had been during the visit. Severus did not miss a smile that erupted nor the soft, raspy chuckles of his young lover at that insufferable red-headed Weasley's reactions. Even finding that he himself could not suppress a small smirk or two at the imbecilic Weasley's rash behavior.

The mere pleasure of his bonded at the visit was enough to cause a wide-spread warmth in Severus' chest. Another unfortunate consequence of this attachment he had for the boy. Severus was almost inclined to sneer at his own reactions. Alas, he was becoming some sort of love-sick adolescent despite being twenty years the boy's senior.

Shaking away his thoughts, Severus led Harry to Snape Manor where they were to stay until the trial finished. The manor held many uncomfortable memories within its walls, but Severus had a feeling that simply by bringing the boy there, he would manage to overwrite those horrible memories with everything his bonded created in him. Dare he say it? Happiness.

The large house sat in a deep part of forest. The surrounding trees served as a sort of barrier from the outside world. Harry was uncomfortable with the darkness that surrounded the large home though he would never say it out loud. Gryffindors were supposed to be courageous, and he doubted that there was anything even close to as frightening as Voldemort here. However, the house stood stagnant against the black surroundings, giving an eerie feel. As if the home itself was dark and unwelcoming.

As they passed through the large iron-gate, Severus explained that the house had a very strong protective barrier and remained invisible to those that may travel through here. Essentially, it substantially increase this desolated, isolated feeling that oozed from the expansive house and grounds.

When they entered, an old and rather unhappy looking house-elf greeted them at the door. Harry turned towards Severus, glaring slightly with the sight. "I hope he is paid."

"He has been in the service of the household for a great deal of time, Harry," Severus started with a small sigh. "Despite my giving his freedom, he refuses to leave or accept any form of payment. This is Vol. Vol, this is Harry Potter, he and I have recently bonded and will be remaining here, as we discussed, for a short time."

"I is Vol, Master Potter," the growling elf proclaimed with a well-practiced bow. "Vol is now aware of your bonding to Master Snape and welcomes Master Potter."

"Um," Harry said slightly startled by the deep voice. "Thank you. It's an honor to meet you, Vol. You can just call me Harry though."

"Vol could not possibly refer to Master Potter so intimately," the old elf responded with a small shake of his head. The wrinkles in his face deepened with his scowl. "Vol has prepared your meal in the dining room." Another bow.

"Thank you," Severus intervened. "You are dismissed for the day."

The house-elf looked on in confusion but bowed politely before vanishing with a crack. Harry let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He had forgotten that there may be a house-elf, but he never imagined that it would feel so unpleasant.

"He is unaccustomed to company," Severus stated as he led Harry towards the dining hall. Their luggage was sent to their room before they had arrived.

Harry smiled at his older lover. "I can't imagine why…"

"Intolerable brat," Severus growled.

Harry chuckled deeply. "Unsociable git."

Their lunch had been comfortable despite their dark surroundings. Severus had divulged that he had not redecorated the home in some time which was why many of the furnishings were aged so greatly. Harry hardly cared. It was the atmosphere of the home that felt so unwelcoming. It was as if the very structure itself detested their being there.

Harry followed dutifully after his taller companion to their room which was located down the lengthy hallway. There was an uneasiness growing inside Harry's stomach knowing that they would stay here for weeks before returning to their true home. When they entered the room, Harry was caught immediately off guard by a sudden passionate kiss.

His mouth was pried open, body slammed firmly against the wood of the door, and wrists bound tightly above his head. It had been surprising to say the least, but the pure desire and lust he felt in the action had his own body responding almost instantaneously.

Hands moved over the layer of his clothing, kneading the flesh beneath with practiced touches. Every one of his groans were swallowed by the powerful mouth against his. Fingers continued to divest him of his shirt, then his trousers, until he was left bare and aroused, barely holding himself upward against the wooden door.

Harry managed to get the first few buttons of Severus' shirt undone before he was once more battling tongues with his taller and rather brash lover. Severus' hair cloaked their faces as he continued to dominate Harry's mouth with hot, arousing kisses. Clinging to the other wizard, Harry attempted to regain a semblance of control but was sadly disappointed. Seemed that Severus would have none of it today.

Harry was lifted, legs hugging the lithe, strong waist of his bonded and arms encircling the width of the wizard's heavily muscled shoulders. Severus deposited him roughly to the awaiting bed before snaking over him and pressing hot kisses to any expanse of flesh he traveled over. Harry's spine curved when the other wizard nibbled a particularly sensitive spot, moaning softly as pleasure jolted from the spot and straight into his groin.

Severus was a beast when it came to sex. The man was nearly insatiable, and his experience was assuredly vaster than Harry's. Harry didn't quite enjoy that his lover was so knowledgeable about deriving pleasure from his partner, but he wasn't exactly complaining either.

The hot furnace of his previous professor's mouth engulfed his harden flesh, tasting it with an expert tongue. Fire shot straight through Harry's body, curling his toes as the assault continued. His lower belly coiled with heat as he watched, entranced by the sight of the powerful wizard between his spread thighs.

Dark depths captured his own when the man's tongue tasted the deep red crown of his prick. Harry groaned at the sight. His fingers weaved into the silky tresses, grasping them and keeping them from concealing his lover's face as the heat in his belly swelled almost impossibly. His erection throbbed with the oncoming orgasm, causing Harry's head to fall back and mouth give way to short pants and groans of warning.

"Com—Coming!" he gasped, spine bending impossibly as a hot wash of pleasure flowed over his body.

The other wizard swallowed him whole. Drinking him. Consequentially causing more jolts of hot pleasure to shoot through Harry. His body jerked with each unbearable wave. And as if released from a spell, Harry's body collapsed back into the sheets, satiated beyond comprehension and numb to the very core.

Severus kissed a trail up from his abdomen to his sensitive nipples. Harry groaned at the familiar feeling of fingers penetrating him, slicking him with warm lubricant. His body was slow to respond, but he could feel the subtle stirs of pleasure. Severus' mouth suckled at a pert nipple before trailing upwards until finally resting on Harry's slightly agape mouth.

"Finished already, Harry?"

Harry wasn't given a chance to answer, merely groan as the fingers inside him increased and curled into that hard pleasure spot inside.

"N-no," he attempted to deny after the pleasure had subsided slightly.

Another groan. Severus' fingers shifted against the nub of pleasure and caused Harry's breath to catch. Severus watched him with darkly amused eyes. Harry's mouth fell open into another gasp when the other man intentionally slid over his prostate again and again.

"W-wait," Harry gasped as the pleasure became almost painful.

Severus kissed him hotly while removing his fingers. "I think not. For you see, I am not a very patient man."

Harry groaned as the man's large prick penetrated him slowly, causing his body to shudder with the familiar pleasure. "Sev'rus…need a break…"

"You will get nothing of the sort," Severus replied rather breathless himself as he fully sheathed himself within Harry. "Gods, you are so tight…"

"Bas-!" The older wizard's hips jerked backwards and then slammed home, causing another unbidden moan from Harry.

Their bodies continued to connect almost violently for several long minutes. Harry clutched at the bedsheets desperately as his body jolted and jerked with the increased pleasure. It was almost painful. However, this nearly violent coupling made his entire body come alive with pleasure, arousal, lust, desire until it was almost too much to handle.

Every moan, every groan that Harry gave way to was of unfathomable desire for his bonded. He would thrusted back, rolling his hips and urging his lover on as his desire for more grew to near insanity. He wanted this. _Needed this._ Every wash of pleasure. Every jolt of sensation. Everything that his lover could give him.

Harry's breathing had shallowed so much it closely resembled hyperventilation. He was gasping with great effort as the thrusts into his body grew more powerful and desperate each second. He clung to Severus, nails imbedding into the flesh and cried out breathlessly as his orgasm neared.

"SEV!" he screamed as his body arched and slammed against Severus'. Hot seed shot between them and coated their sweat-slickened skin.

Severus thrusted a few more times before stiffening and holding Harry tightly against himself. Filling him with his own seed. "Harry," the other wizard breathed as he continued to milk the orgasm with a few shallow thrusts.

When they finally collapsed, Harry was barely conscious. Their coupling had nearly caused him to faint, and he was still seeing spots in his vision.

Severus seemed just as taxed by it as the necessary spells had yet to be done, and they merely laid there soiled and desperately panting against each other.

Finally, they managed to clean themselves. Harry opted for a shower since cleaning spells could only do so much, and he wanted to wake himself up a bit. After he was done, he found Severus sitting up in bed with a small journal Harry had recognized from the other time.

Crawling over, Harry laid out beside the older wizard and yawned deeply before settling. "Are you feeling alright?" Harry finally asked. Severus looked rather stiff.

The book closed before the other wizard was regarding him with a slightly regretful look. "I should be the one inquiring that very thing of you. Did I hurt you?"

"Must we do this every time?" Harry sighed. "I'm fine. The baby is fine. Poppy said that…as embarrassed as I was to ask… none of those activities could affect the little one."

"I doubt very seriously she suspected that level of brutality with our coupling, Harry."

"Maybe not," Harry replied with a small smile. "Though I quite like it that way…"

"I fear for your masochistic tendencies," Severus admonished gently. "Yet, you did request I…I should not have forced you after you—"

"If I didn't really want it," Harry interjected firmly, "I would have made you stop, Severus. I am quite powerful, I'll have you know. I may not seem that way, but I would've made sure if I was truly unhappy with the…pacing…I would've made you slow down or stop."

It was Severus' turn to sigh. He watched Harry for a moment before nodding. "Very well. As much as it pains me to admit it, I seem to lose all sense when I am with you in such a fashion. I will strive to control myself."

"Please don't," Harry said laughing. "I really like it. Honest. I kind of…well it's flattering to know I can make you lose all sense as you say."

"Impertinent brat."

"Grumpy old git," Harry said with a huge smile.

They had met with the investigators early the next morning to go over briefly what the next couple of weeks would entail. It was all very boring to Harry. He understood that what had happened required him to be involved, but he wondered why anyone would voluntarily do these things day after day.

They arrived shortly after lunch at Snape Manor – its appearance just as unwelcoming as it had been the first day – and were immediately greeted by Vol upon their entry.

"Masters," Vol welcomed with a bow, "Vol has prepared lunch."

"Thank you, Vol," Harry said with a smile that was returned with a scowl from the old house-elf.

Vol disappeared with a crack as if insuring that Harry would be unable to say anything further to him. He was a hard shell to crack, but Harry was determined to get the old house-elf on his side even if it meant seeking that little grumpy elf out himself.

"I fear the inspiration behind that face of yours," Severus proclaimed sarcastically beside him.

Harry's face morphed into a scowl. "Sod off. I'll get him to warm up. You'll see."

"I await the day with bated breath. Be assured," Severus returned with a small smirk.

Harry ignored the way the sarcasm was nearly dripping from every word that Severus spoke and plowed on ahead to the dining room. The lunchtime spread was inspiring quite the grumble in his stomach and without further conversation, he started to serve himself a plate.

It was the evening before the trial, and Harry had immersed himself in some literature for his classes. He sat comfortably on the sofa, absently nibbling at a scone and gazing intently at the text in his book. The crack of an elf caused his eyes to jerk from it before Vol stood before him, offering him a plate.

"Master Potter must not leave crumbs on the floor," the old house-elf grumbled. "Master Potter has crumbs all over Master Potter's shirt." The elf quickly deposited the half-eaten scone onto the plate, placed it with a crack to the table, and then grumbling, wiped away the crumbs adorning Harry's red jumper. "Is Master Potter a child?"

Harry flushed sheepishly. "I just wasn't paying much attention," he argued lamely. The old house-elf's large, dark eyes regarded him with scorn. "Really! Sheesh, Vol. You're just like Severus…always chiding me."

"Vol raised Master Snape," Vol disclosed as he vanished the crumbs as if they were never there with another snap of his fingers. "Master Snape's etiquette is finely tuned unlike Master Potter's."

"No surprise there," Harry retorted grumpily. "I was never taught etiquette."

"Or simple manners," Vol added softly.

Harry laughed deeply. "You're just as grumpy as Severus is."

The old house-elf regarded him with another scowl, muttering something under his breath, before he disappeared with a deep crack. Harry breathed out deeply but found himself smiling. Seems that Vol did practice a bit of freedom. The grumpy old elf was unable to ignore bad manners, and it made Harry was to laugh. Actually, he did chuckle with the thought just as Severus entered the room.

"Was Vol just here?"

"Oh yes," Harry said smiling. "He's…quite like you actually."

"And that pertains to what exactly?" Severus came to sit beside him, taking a cup and filling a bit of tea for himself.

"Grumpy. Unsociable. Finds me insufferable."

"Quite," Severus retorted with a small upturn to the side of his mouth. "Vol has very little patience for childish antics or lack of etiquette. Very much my mother's fault, unfortunately. He has grown unsociable with age, I fear. It would seem that, very like myself, he is, against his best efforts, growing quite fond of you."

"Oh?" Harry asked, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

"He requested that he might teach you proper etiquette. Stating that you severely lacked any basic skills and would thereby become an embarrassment to myself and the Snape name," Severus stated evenly despite the growing upturn of his mouth.

"And how is that in any way saying that he is growing fond of me?" Harry questioned angrily. He only gathered a great many insults by what Vol said.

"Vol, like myself, does not pay any mind to those that he does not care for," Severus responded with a deep chuckle. "Despite his phrasing, he is quite taken with you and wants you to portray yourself as any true Snape would. Your name will be, as it were, hyphenated with ours. If he cared little for you, then he would not be so inclined to bother himself with such things."

"Well he cares for you," Harry pointed out quickly. "Grumpy old men need to stick together and all that. I think that just means he doesn't want me embarrassing _you."_

Severus shook his head with another deep chuckle that did unbidden things to Harry's body. "He would not offer himself, merely suggest I teach you, if he was not fond of you."

"Oh."

"So it would seem you accomplished quite the great feat with causing even a house-elf like Vol to fall victim to your charms," Severus proclaimed dryly.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Harry grumbled petulantly.

Severus responded only by leaning in and capturing Harry's mouth in a startlingly mind-blowing kiss. Harry was left nearly brainless after the older wizard finally pulled away.

"I do not share," the other wizard whispered hotly. "Nor do I enjoy others growing fond of what is mine."

"That's really childish, you know. I never imagined you could be this possessive," Harry responded lazily.

Severus stared at him intently for seconds before responding. "Nor I. It seems I am discovering quite a few unsavory characteristics about myself by merely being with you."

Harry shrugged contemptuously. "At least you're a little nicer than before. Being with me is the best thing—" Harry was silenced by another domineering kiss that stole the very breath from him. Embraced tightly against his lover, his mouth and body were further dominated by his Potion's Master.

TBC…

Woo! Next chapter is all about trial! Get ready for more plot and as always, review review review!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Ah! Another chapter. For all my Draco fans, I have decided that after this story has been completed, I would attempt to write a Draco/Harry to make up for making him the villain in this one. I'm still not sure how many chapters I intend to make this, but it is getting to the end of the initial storyline I had mapped out. I look forward to your thoughts on this subject.

 **Warning:** So lovey dovey! *nosebleed*

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his young bonded, pulling him flush and tightly against himself. It was still too early to wake for the day – nor did he care to with what the day held for them – but Severus found that he could no longer sleep.

Harry mumbled incoherently as he settled against Severus, wiggling around in order to find the best possible position. However, this action only caused Severus' sleeplessness to transform into sheer arousal. The supple softness but firmness of his young mate settling against his already hardened flesh elicited jolts of sensation straight into Severus' lower belly.

Severus pressed his face into the dark tangled tresses of his bonded, refusing to groan as Harry continued to unintentionally arouse his body with small movements to find comfort.

Gods. He wanted the boy so wholly. He wanted to ravage the youthful body of his innocent mate so completely that there was nothing left but unadulterated desire. He wanted to possess the boy in such a fathomless way that no other could possibly touch or be touched by his young mate's charms.

Harry was far too unaware of just how desirable he was; how very enchanting he became with a simple smile or soft blush of embarrassment. It was maddening. Severus could feel the jealousy – childish as it made him – radiate through his entire being.

Despite every possible assurance that Harry was entirely, completely, irrevocably his, Severus wanted to mark him. Ravage him. Possess him in every possible way a man could at every possible minute – no, second – of the day just so that there could never be another.

It was madness; although, Severus hardly cared. To love the-boy-who-lived-again was lunacy merely in itself.

Possession was hardly new to their relationship. Despite his every effort to remain aloof and unaffected by his young mate, Severus found that every day that their relationship progressed, every moment that his child grew within Harry, he became further tied to the boy and further incapable of suppressing his desire to dote on his mate.

He was madly, deeply, passionately, unimaginably in love with this kind-hearted, courageously rash, and insufferably heroic boy.

Unable to control himself further, Severus thrusted into the pert backside. The boy gasped, head lolling backwards and sleep-flushed face transforming with the sudden pleasure. Severus became entranced by the sheer need he felt upon watching this transformation.

The boy reacted so acutely to his desire. This mere part of his young, innocent lover – initiated to pleasure only by Severus himself – was the very reason that Severus was often unable to control his urges. His young lover reacted with so much wanton desperation that Severus was insufferably incapable of withholding his own yearning to corrupt that purity that Harry exerted merely with a simple, openly innocent reaction.

Severus thrusted once more, pressing a soft kiss to the boy's ear. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry had woken only to be ravished so completely that he had a difficult time walking afterwards. He stumbled unsteadily into the bathroom with a small yawn. Fixing his hair – as best as was possible with his unmanageable locks – and brushing his teeth, he prepared himself for the long day.

There was a small flutter in his abdomen that startled him from his gaze in the mirror. Harry looked down, eyebrow raising curiously as he stilled and waited. Nothing. Shrugging, he continued to dress himself and then search out his lover.

He found Severus drinking a small cup of coffee, food already dished out for the two of them, and reading a freshly-printed Daily Prophet.

"You should eat quickly," Severus stated nonchalantly as he continued to read. "We are expected within the hour. It will be a exceedingly long day."

Harry nodded briefly before sitting down. His entire rear felt numb after their morning together. He seriously wondered who the younger wizard was with Severus' libido greatly outshining his own. Never had Harry imagined that Severus would be this insatiable. Although, he did comprehend that despite others' misconception of the wizard, he was quite a passionate man – and lover for that matter.

Shrugging at his own thoughts, Harry ate his breakfast dutifully and then took his required potions for the day.

Thankfully, Harry wasn't forced to be in the courtroom until he was called. There was a great deal of evidence found against Malfoy, and the charges had escalated as such. Despite the assault on his person being the core of the trial, there were other charges just as dire as what occurred with the poisoning and attempted homicide.

When he was called, Harry had steeled his nerves and faced Malfoy head-on without so much as a twitch in reaction to the dark glint and smirk on the blonde wizard's face. Despite the shackles and state of him, Malfoy managed his usual arrogant demeanor.

"Thank you, Mister Potter," the prosecutor said after Harry retold the events of that night. "You are dismissed."

"Such a travesty that I was unable to kill your child, Potter," Malfoy whispered heatedly as Harry rose from his chair.

Startled enough to lose face, Harry's eyes jerked towards Malfoy's and a sudden rage consumed him from his very core. However, it was Severus who had come beside him, gently restraining Harry to his side and escorting him out of the courtroom. The soft whispers around them hummed as Harry was led away. The judge and panel silenced the courtroom just as they were finally exiting.

"His intention was to upset you," Severus said softly as he led Harry back to the private room they shared. "Malfoys use their words as weapons. It is all he has remaining. The evidence against him is substantial and damning. Your testimony is merely additional."

"I know," Harry said with a small breath. "I just…it really gets to me, you know, that he intended to kill our child just for his selfish whims."

"It is regrettably how he was raised," Severus stated with a small sneer. "Lucius made sure that he wanted for nothing. He was given whatever he desired with little to no effort and assured merely by being a Malfoy that, even with resistance, it would be his eventually."

They were interrupted by a man wedging himself through the doorway. "You are dismissed for the day. We will see you tomorrow for the cross-examination."

Harry slouched into the sofa with a long sigh. Vol had popped in with a tray of tea and cakes, serving Harry a plate – as if he was incapable of doing so himself – before reprimanding Harry for his poor posture.

"I'm relaxing, Vol," Harry bemoaned the grumpy house-elf. "It was a long trial day, and Severus said he had a few things to do…"

"Master Potter complains too easily," Vol admonished firmly. "Master Potter must always project himself with the utmost confidence even inside Master Potter's home."

"Sheesh Vol," Harry complained with a sly grin, "you're even better at nagging than Sev is. Better than Hermione for that matter."

"Vol does not know this Hermione person, however, Master Snape never nags," Vol retorted with clear insult. "Master Snape is immaculate in his manners and expects Master Potter to be the same. Master Potter projects only sloppiness," Vol added smoothly, wrinkles deepening with his steely gaze on Harry.

Harry chuckled –relenting – before correcting his posture. "You're an old grump, Vol."

"Vol is hardly grumpy…or old," the old house-elf retorted with a deep sigh. "Master Potter is merely young."

"I may be young," Harry responded as he sipped a bit of tea and relished the smooth taste, "but at least I smile every now and then. You should really smile, Vol. It would make you seem less _grumpy_." He waggled his eyebrows at the small house-elf.

Vol sneered before bowing and vanishing with a loud crack. "Grumpy old elf," Harry said with another rumble of laughter.

Despite the banter, he really enjoyed the similarities between the house-elf and his older lover. It was rather endearing. It also managed to take away some of the frustration that had built over the day. Sipping with renewed contentment, Harry waited for Severus to return.

He must have dozed off at some point. Harry awoke in a darkly lit living room, blanket covering him and fire burning in the fire hearth. It looked as if Vol had started one so Harry wouldn't be cold and that warmed him greatly just with the thought. Harry sat up and finally noticed the figure sitting stoutly in the armchair beside him holding a book firmly in one hand and quill in another.

"Awake, I presume," came the deep baritone of his lover as Severus scribbled elegantly over a parchment. "Vol stated that you had been asleep since earlier in the evening. He found you drooling and holding a tea cup precariously in one hand. Quite the visage, I imagine."

"Grumpy old elf," Harry mumbled angrily as he retracted his previous thoughts on the house-elf. "When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago," Severus responded coolly before training dark eyes on Harry. "If you are still tired, I suggest you retire for the evening. I will be in shortly."

"No," Harry said with a small yawn and shifted to the side nearest Severus, "I'd rather be in here with you."

"Why does that statement frighten me so?"

Harry grinned lazily. "Severus Snape…afraid of me? Poppycock."

The expressionless gaze of his lover shifted into amusement. "Surely not. I merely wish not to be bothered with incessant nattering while I attempt to finish my research."

"I don't natter incessantly," Harry stated with mock insult. "I am the quietest person I know!"

"And incapable of deception it would seem," Severus mused with a wry smirk.

Harry laughed softly before resting his chin on his hand and gazed at the other wizard thoughtfully. "You know, if you just ignored me, I'm sure I could stay relatively quiet while you finish."

Severus sighed and closed the book he had been transcribing before turning once more towards Harry. "It is hardly important," he stated before pulling Harry by the arm and guiding him into his lap. Harry bit his lip uncomfortably before settling against the older wizard's lap. "You look quite at home in my lap, I must say."

Harry's cheeks flushed with instant heat. His gaze dropped to the small sliver of pale skin peeking from a slit in the man's dress-shirt that had been undone. His hand trailed absently to the small opening, causing Severus to intake sharply with the surprise of Harry's touch. His gaze jerked back to Severus with a wry grin.

"Feel that did you?" he inquired sweetly.

Severus' hands gripped Harry's hips, driving him down onto the hardening erection in the older wizard's trousers. "Impertinent brat," the other wizard growled deeply.

"Just checking, you self-important git," Harry stated with a widening grin.

Severus' brow rose fractionally before a hand curled around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into a smoldering kiss that left him clinging and moaning against his Potion's Master. Their teeth clashed, lips smashed, and bodies pressed hotly into one another as their desire for each other became almost too much.

"Vol apologizes for interrupting," a deep voice stated evenly, causing Harry to jerk back and distance himself in surprise.

Severus, however, seemed relatively unaffected by Vol's appearance and held fast to Harry, keeping Harry seated and fidgeting in his lap. "Yes?"

"There is a fire-call for you, Master Snape," Vol announced with a small bow. "Will Master Snape prefer to take it in the study?"

Severus sighed deeply before acquiescing with a nod. "Very well. I will return to our rooms after I have finished," the man stated to Harry directly. "I shall only be a moment." The look Severus gave assured Harry that they would finish what they started directly after the call.

Harry righted himself as the other two disappeared and let out another deep sigh. A sudden fluttering in his lower abdomen stopped him short when he attempted to head to their room. He touched his abdomen in confusion and felt around the small swell. Another fluttering sensation caused his eyes to widen. What was this feeling?

Harry shook his head and ignored it, walking quickly to their room and enclosing himself inside.

Unfortunately, the fire-call had taken a little longer than Severus had promised; and despite his great effort to stay awake, Harry had fallen asleep. When he woke the next morning, he was tucked neatly into bed beside a partially clothed Potion's Master.

It wasn't often that Harry found himself awake before Severus – the man was an ungodly early riser – but when he did, he made the most of it. He mapped out the soft and hard contours of his lover's shape, still wondering how Severus retained his sinewy build.

Harry was no longer as skinny as he had been during his school years; he had managed to put on a healthy amount of weight and muscle. But it was nothing that compared to Severus.

Despite his belief that the taller wizard was just as skinny and emaciated as he was, it was a complete misconception – at least not after the demise of Voldemort.

Severus' body was beautifully muscled – truly enviable to someone like himself. He could never obtain such definition and idly wondered how Severus did. Was it a potion perhaps? Did the man have hobbies Harry was still not aware of?

Harry's fingers traced the lines of his lover's strong pectorals, skimming over the flesh with particular attention to the dusky nipples. During their sexual escapades, Harry was never given much time to explore Severus' body; not because Severus desired him not to but because he was entirely overcome by a many other things.

The slow rise and fall of his lover's chest; the thudding heartbeat beneath his hands; the silky texture of unmarred patches of skin and glossy patches of others. This was all his. Harry felt a sense of pride knowing that no other would be permitted to touch Severus ever again – not if he had any hand it in anyway.

Possession. He knew without a doubt that Severus felt it for him, but did the older wizard know that Harry also felt it to such a degree that he would be willing to hide away with the other man and never resurface in the public? Harry suspected probably not.

The small knowing grin erupted on his face as he settled back beside Severus. He wrapped an arm around the lithe waist and pressed a small kiss to the older wizard's shoulder.

Severus was his.

"What were your intentions for Harry James Potter when you put the poison into the fire-whiskey?" the tall wizard with whitening hair and a small goatee asked Malfoy as he sat staring over the crowd.

"I planned to kill the child that he was bearing," Malfoy answered against his will. He had been given veritaserum just before the questioning had commenced.

"For what purpose?"

"To replace that child with a child of my own," Malfoy answered, his forehead drawing down into a darkly dangerous look.

Harry shuddered as he watched the other wizard speak with such clarity. Severus sat on his right and McGonagall on his left, both holding one of his hands in a show of support.

"What was your intention for procuring said heir in the event you had succeeded?"

Malfoy's eyes traveled the courtroom until finally stalling on Harry's. "To ensure Potter's bonding to myself and a powerful heir with the original bloodline." A gasp resounded after his admission and several witches and wizards began to talk heatedly in hushed tones. "To avenge my father by having Potter's own kin turn against him." Another rumble of chatter echoed around them.

Severus was stiff against Harry's side. He could feel the murderous rage flowing through their connection and squeezed the other wizard's hand in comfort. No matter what Malfoy intended to do, he had failed and would be punished. However, it was now common knowledge that Harry had a high concentration of the original bloodline due to the proceedings. Thus, no doubt, it would be featured in the paper this very day.

Breathing out deeply, Harry returned the blonde wizard's gaze and smirked arrogantly. He mouthed with confidence 'nice try' before looking away and never again gazing at the other wizard.

After nearly a week of deliberation and trials, Malfoy was found guilty on all accounts and sentenced to Azkaban to await his punishment. Harry hadn't felt any comfort in damning another to Azkaban and likely a Dementor's Kiss, but it was a relief to know that the trial had concluded so smoothly.

Because he wanted to say goodbye to the grumpy house-elf Vol, they returned to Snape Manor. Harry trailed behind Snape until they arrived at the door and gave the small little elf his best smile.

"Well it's been nice," Harry said sarcastically. "Too bad you couldn't teach me proper etiquette before we returned."

"Not from lack of trying, assuredly," Severus remarked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Vol grumbled something about brats before bowing. "Vol will resume Master Potter's lessons when Master Potter returns." Harry shook his head with resignation and smiled. "Vol…will…be waiting for the Masters to return," the old elf added unhappily. And with a crack, he was gone.

"Quite fond of you indeed," Severus said softly, almost to himself.

Harry smiled at the taller wizard. "Uh-huh."

It was a feeling similar to returning to Hogwarts after he had spent a summer with the Dursleys. Harry felt a sense of relief and joy just walking the expansive grounds towards the castle that housed the growing youth of the Wizarding World. Harry had come home.

Their arrival was greeted by a large crowd of students. Harry was barely able to fit through the doors when they came inside.

"Disperse before I remove house points!" Severus barked at the growing crowd of children.

With the sudden demand, the students immediately fled like a swarm of insects. Harry laughed as the action reminded him of another time they had been crowded by the students. Since their lives were now in every article imaginable, it was no secret that he had been bonded to Severus and was now carrying the Potion's Master's child.

They received several congratulations from students as they made their way to their shared quarters, and by the time they reached them, Harry was suddenly very tired. He nearly flung himself at the couch but growled when Severus cleared his throat.

"Minerva is expecting us," Severus stated.

Harry pressed his face into the fabric of the couch and groaned. "Of course she is."

"Then we will be expected by Madam Pomfrey as she will no doubt want to check on your condition," Severus added as he helped Harry up and off of the sofa.

Harry sighed as he steadied himself against the taller wizard before throwing floo into the fire. "Shall we?"

After seeing the two witches who bustled about Harry like buzzing bees, Harry was thoroughly spent. He would return to his post tomorrow and was glad for it. He had attempted to speak with Oliver Wood when he passed him in the hall, but for some reason, Oliver was less than inclined to speak with Harry while Severus was there. And it would seem this very course of events greatly amused the Potion's Master.

"Must you scare all my friends away?"

Severus' eyes glinted with heightened amusement. "Only the irrevocably imbecilic ones."

"Oliver is hardly an idiot. Besides, everyone is less than superior it would seem when judged against you, Severus."

"Precisely. You harbor too many connections to the insufferable," Severus stated matter-of-factly.

Harry quirked a brow with a slow grin at his companion. "Everyone is insufferable to you, you miserable old git."

"Impudent brat."

Harry's body felt like lead when they finally arrived in their quarters. He wanted to curl up into bed and sleep until next year. He was beyond exhaustion yet there was a sense of exhilaration with their return that kept him from collapsing straight to the floor.

Instead, he pulled out the notes he received from McGonagall that his replacement had once more readied during his absence and leisurely read through them. It felt like he had spent very little time in the classroom despite the holidays nearing.

Soon, it would be Christmas; which always meant that Harry was expected at the Burrow to enjoy the festivities with the Weasley family. He wasn't sure he would be able to convince Severus to go this year, but he would pull out all his tricks to sway his unsocial mate.

Hermione had sent an owl earlier in the evening stating with chagrin that the boys had remained contently inside her despite her growing pain and frustration. Her due date was a week away, so she was becoming less and less eager to continue the pregnancy.

Harry's own was starting to show signs of life. Aside from the occasional symptom, Harry felt very little the last couple of months. It didn't quite seem real until earlier when Poppy had found the heartbeat and allowed them to listen to it for a short moment. He had been close to crying. Severus looked like a deer struck by headlights and merely watched wide-eyed and silent as the sound filled the air around them.

The gender was unknown still as he was not far along enough to discern it, but the flutters he mentioned to the medi-witch were apparently the little one moving around. Severus seemed rather surprised that Harry had kept this information from him – even slightly insulted that Harry didn't think to mention it beforehand. However, there was quite a bit of activity the last few weeks, and Harry was hardly focusing on his pregnancy during that time.

Still, it was rather hard to wrap his head around the concept of having a child. Their relationship still felt new and fresh, so thinking about an addition to that – another uncharted venture – seemed a little too much for Harry. So instead, he focused on getting through the holidays.

Severus came to sit beside Harry as he continued reading through the large amount of notes. While he wasn't happy he had to miss a few of his favorite topics – werewolves and vampires – he was content knowing that the replacement had managed to teach them to his particular tastes.

"Poppy has requested a few potions for her stores," Severus enlightened Harry with a grim look. "It will mean I'm rather occupied for the next several days."

"I've got much to do as well," Harry said with a small nod.

Severus pulled Harry gently into an embrace before pressing a small chaste kiss to his forehead. "Should you need me, I will be in my laboratory. Do not hesitate to interrupt me."

"That sounds like quite the invitation," Harry responded with a small chuckle.

Severus' lips twitched – the usual sign for restraining his smile – before he left Harry to his work and headed towards the back of their quarters.

"They were born early this morning," the bobbing green head of Ron stated with a large grin. "I know you just got back to Hogwarts last week, but if you're free this weekend, we would love for you and Snape to come meet them."

"I can't wait," Harry said with a wide grin. "I'll ask Severus when he comes for dinner this evening."

"Bye mate," Ron said before his head disappeared from the flames.

Harry relaxed back into the sofa, head angled backwards so he could stare absently at the ceiling. It was good that the boys were born. Ned and Ted Weasley. Harry found himself laughing. Leave it to Ron to choose horrid names, but Hermione had stated that both were after family members they held dear. Cousins or uncles? Harry couldn't remember.

Their birth was another reminder of what was to come for him in a matter of months. His hand absently rubbed his slightly protruding abdomen. The flutters came and went – hardly noticeable if he wasn't paying attention – but he wondered what it would be like when his abdomen was swollen much like Hermione's had been and there was no denying that there was a child growing there.

Harry had no more classes for the day, so he had been in the midst of preparing for tomorrow's lesson when Ron had fire-called. It was happy news, and Harry was sure that Severus wouldn't be against their visiting the Burrow this weekend. Although, he idly wondered how the festivities of newborns would progress in that household filled with adult children – George being the worst of them.

Molly and Arthur were surely aware of their bonding. He had also received a letter of congratulations that he was unable to respond to due to recent events. He knew that Severus had been long acquainted with them, but he wasn't sure if Severus liked them much.

Severus seemed to care very little for anyone other than Harry. Harry wasn't even sure if the older wizard had family to speak of. Seemed family was a sore topic and for good reason from what Harry saw of it all those years ago.

Harry pushed away his thoughts. Dwelling on it hardly seemed wise. Severus cared for him and had treated Ron and Hermione amicably during their visits. He was sure that the older wizard would do the same with this one.

He quickly wrote to Molly that he would be coming this weekend for a visit and how thankful he was that she was supporting his bond. He sent the owl off and smiled as he watched it soar through the white sky. Snow was already falling and coating most of the area now that it was close to Christmas. It was only a month away.

TBC…

I had initially planned to do more with the trial but it sort of dragged on, so I scratched it. Severus at the Burrow next chapter…oh, the shenanigans that will come with the Weasley brood!


End file.
